Convivencia inesperada
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Draco y hermione se encuentran luego de 5 años, draco a sufrido una enorme perdida hace 3 meses y el olor de hermione le recuerda a Astoria eso traerá muchos problemas y confusiones.
1. encuentro

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Convivencia inesperada**

**CAP 1**

**Encuentro**

ya habían pasado 5 años desde la guerra Hermione estaba soltera, había salido con Ron unos meses después de la guerra por el beso que nació en aquel día tan intenso, pero las pocas cosas en común demostraron que solo era amistad lo que sentían, hoy en día Ronald estaba emparejado con una que yo aun chica de su trabajo. Harry estaba con Ginny y eran muy felices juntos. Sus dos mejores amigos eran aurores, Luna se comunicaba por cartas diciendo que estaba investigando sobre nuevas criaturas, estaba de novia con Theodore Nott, algo que había sorprendido a toda la comunidad mágica. Del sequito de serpientes no se sabía nada, Solo que se habían marchado de Londres luego de la guerra da más.

Hermione llevaba un día agitado como todos en el ministerio de derecho pero ese día estaban multiplicado por diez, el nuevo juez al mando llegaba y ella había tenido un acenso a segunda juez, el cargo y el sueldo eran grandiosos pero la cantidad de responsabilidad que eso conllevaba estaba dando a Hermione un dolor de cabeza.

- quiero que ayudes a el nuevo juez por lo que se lleva 4 años en Francia y el ingles está siendo algo complicado para él, además conoce poco del mundo Muggle y sabes que tenemos muchos casos relacionados con ellos, también necesito que le muestres el ministerio, se lo pediría a una secretaria pero necesito que ustedes dos se conozcan en el menor tiempo posible tienen un caso para mañana, él acaba de llegar, y me gustaría que usted me acompañara a darle la bienvenida- ella dudo porque tenía trabajo por terminar pero asintió

-está bien... Encantada... -el me sonrio y dijo "me alegra escuchar eso...solo le pido que no se retracte pronto" – ella lo miro dudosa, pero no dijo nada mas.

Hermione apuntaba algunas cosas en su agenda mientras meditaba sobre el tener un nuevo superior, el anterior era un patán que no aceptaba ni una sola sugerencia, esperaba que el nuevo fuera algo completamente diferente

Se acomodo la blusa, que se había puesto rebelde y cada vez que la abotonaba uno de los botones se desprendía, entro por la puerta de la sala de reuniones y sonrió a los presentes, pero cuando vio a nada menos que Draco Malfoy sentado allí, entre los presentes entendió lo dicho por el ministro, Hermione no salía de su asombro y se quedo mirando a el rubio por unos minutos, hasta que una mano fría en su hombro la despertó la ayudo a tomar asiento mirando a Malfoy los años solo habían delineado mas sus virtudes, su piel se veía suave, sus ojos grises eran más intensos, había crecido unos centímetros, era delgado pero no escuálido, su cabello rubio caía en su cara sensualmente, ya no usaba el cabello engominado y eso le daba un aire maduro, su ingles era perfecto pero se notaba incomodo al hablarlo.

El botón de la blusa de Granger cedió sin que ella lo notara, Malfoy bajo la vista hasta él y ella luego de maldecir por lo bajo se sonrojo recolocándolo, ambos miraron a otro lado evitándose, entonces el se excuso con el pretexto de ir a leer el expediente del caso del día siguiente y se fue a su oficina.

Muy a su pesar Hermione tuvo que seguirlo, había prometido enseñarle el ministerio y eso haría, toco la puerta y solo entro luego de escuchar un ingles forzado diciendo "adelante", lo vio revolver su cabello.

- siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar para poder llevar una convivencia sana –el pareció sorprendido de que ella lo hiciera

- me mandaron para que...-corrio un mechon de cabello- te enseñara el ministerio y para explicarte el caso... Malfoy verte después de tanto tiempo, me desconcierta, pero ya no somos niños, así que pondré de mi parte para que nuestra convivencia laboral sea la adecuada -le tendió la mano

- me parece bien, vamos a ese súper viaje con una guía por el ministerio, de seguro en 5 años ha cambiado en algo ¿no? –el no estrecho su mano y se levanto para seguirla.

El recorrido fue tan incomodo como aburrido, las mujeres no dejaban de hablar a espaldas de él y a Hermione eso le estaba comenzando a molestar, el siempre era el centro de atención sin importar donde estuviera las chicas se volteaban a verlo, y la verdad ella no podía culparlas… su altura y educación eran llamativos, solo eso era lo que lograba que la gente le mirara, eso quería pensar Hermione.

-al parecer que sigo siendo un rompe corazones a pesar de la edad – sonreía mirando a unas chicas suspirar al verle.

- por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo de nuestros años de colegio Malfoy…Arrogante, altanero y egocéntrico... -lo miro de soslayo y fruncio el seño-

- Dime Granger - apunto a unas chicas que me saludaban y sonreían alocadamente- ¿es mi culpa tener el ego en las nubes? –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- al parecer no cambiaste ni un poco-apunto a una puerta con desanimo- esa es la oficina del ministro... –ella continuo caminando para no darle mas importancia-

- bueno es mi culpa, debería de sentirme poca cosa a pesar de que todo el ministerio está hecho un gallinero por mi llegada- dijo con falsa humildad.

- esas son chicas desesperadas a las que les atraen los hombres importantes o extranjeros... -lo miro a los ojos- ¿satisfecho? Continuemos… esa es mi oficina.

-claro como tú no eres mujer no tengo efectos en ti -hablo en francés con descaro a sabiendas de que ella no entendería ni una pisca sonrió complacido.

No se hablaran en unos minutos hasta llegar a el comedor donde Malfoy paso a desayunar, se pidió un café y una tarta, mientras esperaban a que le llevaran las cosas ella quiso romper el hielo después de todo estarían unos meses juntos y ambos querían tener una buena convivencia.

- ¿y qué tal tu estadía de regreso a Londres? ¿Han cambiado muchas cosas?- él le miro sorprendido pero respondió.

- bueno estoy buscando departamento en el mundo Muggle, al menos un tiempo hasta encontrar una mansión apropiada para mi, en el mundo mágico no hay muchas mansiones disponibles además en parís estuve los 3 años en una ciudad Muggle. Tu vives en el mundo Muggle ¿verdad?- ella estaba sombrada de que Malfoy estuviera viviendo en el mundo Muggle después de años de hablar de ellos como si fueran la mayor escoria del mundo.

- sí, tengo un departamento a unos minutos de aquí, me gusta porque es tranquilo y no tengo vecinos molestos, la mayoría de los departamentos están libres.

Malfoy busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un teléfono gigante Hermione había leído que ese modelo acababa de salir hace unos días y él lo tenía, pero lo que le asombraba era el hecho de que tuviera un objeto Muggle con tanta naturalidad, agregado a que sabia utilizarlo.

- dame tu numero, por el cambio de clima puede que me enferme estos días y quiero estar presente de todas formas en los juicios, eh aprendido lo útiles que son estos aparatos para poder participar de una conversación sin tener que estar en ese lugar – en la miro esperando el numero

Aunque Hermione pensó en todas las razones para no darle su número a Draco Malfoy pero el tenia razón si querían tener una buena convivencia ella tenía que poner de su parte, suspiro y dicto lentamente cada numero luego ella apunto el numero de Malfoy en su celular, agradeció haber comprado hace dos semanas un modelo nuevo porque su celular anterior era una vergüenza para cualquiera que lo llevara.

- Tengo que advertirte... puede que falte en ocasiones pero nunca dejes de responder a mis llamadas... estaré en cada caso – termino de comer y se levanto- vamos necesito terminar de leer unos documentos

- está bien... Siempre y cuando sea por cuestiones laborales responderé... –se levanto- Parvati Patil es mi secretaria...si necesitas algo pideselo a ella...

No volvieron a verse en todo el día, Parvati entro en la oficina de Hermione pidiendo permiso y dejo en su escritorio una carpeta que Malfoy envió, con anotaciones de palabras Muggles que desconocía pero también con arreglos y correcciones ortográficas, ella sonrió mientras respondía cada una, eran cosas sencillas para ella pero que sabia no todos podían entender. Cuando termino de exigir que los cambios que Malfoy había encontrando mas unos incluidos por ella fueran cambiados enseguida salió en dirección a la oficina del rubio entrando luego de que el la invitara a hacerlo

- hay están todas las respuestas a tus dudas... Por los errores no te preocupes, ya los mande a reeditar- ella lo notó extraño estaba mas pálido de lo normal, se veía enfermo, sabía que él estaba intentando aparentar que nada pasaba pero era evidente que no se sentía bien más aun cuando se apoyo en el escritorio por una pérdida de equilibrio, ella se mordió el labio, lo que a él le pasara no tenia porque importarle pero no pudo contra su personalidad- Malfoy... ¿Estas bien?.. Te veo pálido...

El dijo que estaba bien pero en ese preciso momento un hilo de sangre bajo por su nariz y cerró los ojos para tomar aire, era evidente que no se encontraba bien, pero cuando lo vio sentarse y tomarse la cabeza supo que el necesitaba ayuda.

Él no la miro pero ella supo que por lo tarde que era Malfoy no había tenido tiempo de buscar un departamento para esta, ir a n hotel en ese estado y quedarse solo no era la mejor opción, ella se mordió la lengua a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho ella no era capaz de dejarlo así, sus valores se lo impedían.

-¿no que tú estabas aun buscando un departamento?..Por lo que me dijeron llegaste esta mañana, y viniste aquí, así que dudo que tengas donde quedarte... -me aleje- estás enfermo por ende no puedes ir a un hotel, si...quieres puedes ir a mi departamento., allí podrás descansar y... Estarías atendido...

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

_Un nuevo fic que la verdad es un Rol , juliet y yo comenzamos este rol y es tan dramático que casi nos lleva a las lagrimas, quisimos compartirlo y lo he editado para dejarlo en un fic, este es el primer cap de no sabemos cuántos, el resto estará pronto _


	2. Fiebre

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Convivencia inesperada**

**CAP 2**

**Fiebre**

Draco le miro confundido y sorprendido, él sabía que podía empeorar, se sentía débil y termino por solo asentir con la cabeza el silencio reino en la habitación por unos momentos

- terminare de leer esto tu termina lo que tienes que hacer y vienes por mi... mi auto está estacionado fuera en un edificio Muggle podemos ir en el porqué allí tengo mi baúl.

-me parece bien...solo no te sobre esfuerces... -lo miro preocupada una vez mas y salió de su oficina, tenia cosas que dejar listas y otras que alistar para llevarse el resto a su casa, aunque dudaba poder avanzar algo con Malfoy en su casa, cuando termino eran sobre las 9 de la noche, era tarde, se había demorado más de lo que pensó y salió a la oficina de Malfoy al entrar le vio durmiendo en el sillón, a su lado los papeles estaban repartidos por el suelo, de seguro había estado leyendo y la había soltado, entonces la atención de Hermione se fijo en esos lentes, Malfoy tenía unos lentes delgados de color negro, lo hacían ver sofisticado y intelectual, de seguro se había casando de esperarla, ella estaba preocupada asi que luego de recoger los papeles y dejarlos en la mesa movió a Malfoy por el hombro.

- Malfoy…. Despierta – entonces sintió un calor emanar de su brazo y puso la mano en su frente, Malfoy estaba ardiendo en fiebre

- pensé que no llegarías nunca, o que quizás te habías arrepentido y tendría que dormir en el ministerio- el se sentó notoriamente mareado y ella le miro preocupada.

- yo jamás haría algo así Malfoy, te ofrecí mi casa y allí iremos – se levantaron y fueron en silencio hasta el automóvil, era un Mercedes Benz McLaren descapotable en un hermoso negro Hermione iba a conducir pero Malfoy entro primero y la miro desaprobatoriamente- tienes fiebre deberías dejarme conducir.

- y que estropearas mi auto? No estoy loco, sube yo conduzco tengo fiebre no estoy incapacitado para conducir –ella suspiro no quería discutir con él, necesitaba llegar pronto a casa.

Durante el viaje no hablaron de nada, ella le miraba de soslayo preocupada, ambos estaban intentando aparentar pero a Malfoy no le estaba funcionando, estaba mareado, eso era evidente en dos oportunidades puso su mano en su boca, estaciono el auto fuera del departamento y subieron en silencio, Hermione abrió su departamento y el pregunto enseguida.

- ¿Dónde está el baño? – ella le indico y el casi corrió a él, ella sabía que no estaba bien pero escucharlo vomitar a pesar de que él estaba siendo muy silencioso la termino de alertar

- puedes preparar algo de chocolate caliente? –ella le miro confundida pero lo hizo, el saco de su baúl cepillo de dientes y fue al baño de nuevo, a pesar de haber liberado su cuerpo de una opresión él seguía viéndose igual de mal.

Hermione le entrego la taza caliente y fue a su habitación, transformo su cama y la dividió por la mitad logrando tener dos camas cada una al extremo de la habitación, era lo mejor que podía hacer el departamento no era demasiado grande y el no podía dormir en el sillón, y bajo ningún concepto dormiría en la misma cama que él.

- Malfoy ya puedes venir a recostarte – ella no escucho respuesta así que fue al salón, el estaña mucho as blanco de lo normal su cuerpo estaba pegado a su cabeza por el sudor y se abrazaba- ¡Malfoy! ¿Estas bien?

- no es nada Granger – insistió pero en cuanto ella le toco la frente sintió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre pero sudaba frio- pero puedes llamar a un medico Muggle para que venga.

Hermione no dudo en hacerlo al parecer ir al hospital no era una opción para Malfoy, de seguro estaba acostumbrado a que los doctores fueran a su casa, ella lo recostó en la cama y le puso un paño húmedo en la frente, Draco se quedo dormido pero comenzó a habar, no era entendible, hasta que abrió los ojos, Hermione estaba cerca de él cambiándole el paño húmedo y le pillo desprevenida cuando el tomando su mejilla la acerco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Mal...? –los labios de él la callaron, ella sorprendida abrió los ojos notando que él no se alejaría, y ella…. Cerró los ojos lentamente, no sabía la razón, no podía entender que de verdad ella estuviera dejando la besara.

Draco la beso por unos segundos sin mover la boca ni hacer nada, solo juntando sus labios a los de ella, cuando se aparto abrió los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla entonces Hermione noto algo que jamás creyó ver en él, unas lagrimas estaban rodando por sus ojos, caían lentamente una tras otra mientras él la miraba como si no la hubiera visto por años.

- Astoria… - dijo él en un susurro y la abrazo lentamente, Hermione quien pensaba que todo era demasiado surrealista sintió el calor de la frente de Draco en su cuello y lo supo, el estaba alucinando, con ¿Astoria?, le costó tiempo recordar que ese nombre era el de la prometida de Draco, ¿pero porque el lloraba por ella?

-Malfoy… - ella necesitaba respuestas pero él se había quedado dormido, de seguro todo había sido efecto de la fiebre pero ella ahora no estaba tranquila y nada volvería a ser como antes

Hermione recibió al médico y lo despidió luego de que hiciera su trabajo, se toco los labios recordando los de Malfoy sobre ellos y se maldijo, sus labios habían sido cálidos y suaves mucho más de lo que jamás ella hubiera imaginado, logro ir a dormir luego de meditar todo lo ocurrido en solo un día y le vio dormir más tranquilo, Malfoy estaba en su casa en una cama junto a la suya, y ella le había cuidado mientras él estaba con fiebre, era de verdad imposible de creer.

Al día siguiente llegaron juntos al trabajo pero no se hablaron en toda la mañana, Draco pensaba que solo había sido un sueño, había visto a su ex prometida, y sabia que no podía ser real, Hermione lo evitaba porque solo podía recordar el beso que él le había robado, solo se vieron a la hora del juicio, los juicios del ministerio eran sencillos, el estrado tenía el boto por mayoría y los jueces a cargo los votos mayores pero si los jueces no estaban en acuerdo se les llevaba a una habitación especial hasta que tomaran una decisión, el caso de aquel día no llego a acuerdo y ambos jóvenes terminaron en aquella habitación.

- ¿es que acaso tu no ves que las personas pueden ser malas? Por favor Granger como le vas a creer todas esas estupideces

- no hay pruebas suficientes, además el testigo de la oposición da información inconclusa y poco factible...

- porque no te vas a hacer tus malditos trabajos solo estás diciendo que no para hacerme enojar ¡para ir en contra de lo que digo!

-acaso piensas que quiero perder mi tiempo aquí ¿solo para molestarte? Merlín Malfoy...no tengo 13 años... -lo miro ofendida-

- ¡Pues lo parece! Sabes que es culpable! - apretó el puño molesto y se sentó.

En la oficina había comida en la mesa junto a unos documentos en carpetas y unos periódicos del día, donde la portada mostraba una fotografía de Astoria Greengras en la esquina derecha ella sonreían tímidamente a la cámara.

4 meses de la muerte de la hija menor de la familia Greengras ex futura esposa de Draco Malfoy, en memoria a su muerte la reportera Rita Skeetr hablo con los parientes más cercanos que aun sufren su muerte, se dice que el más afectado heredero de los Malfoy no ha querido hablar con los medios, el dolor de haber perdido a su prometida a un mes de la boda tiene a todo el mundo interesados por el estado de salud mental de Draco Malfoy quien está desaparecido en parís.

- mierda... – Draco se quedo callado luego de leer el periódico pero se quedo mirando la fotografía ausente.

- no parezco una niña y lo sabes...eres tu quien no abre la mente a otras posibilidades...Malfoy…Malfoy… ¿me estas escuchando? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos, ese hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Malfoy estaba completamente ido acaricio el periódico con melancolía y una lagrima se escapo bajando por su mejilla, se levanto rápido y sin decir nada se encerró en el baño, Hermione quedo sorprendida por la reacción del rubio y tomo el periódico leyendo la noticia sintiendo una punzada en su corazón

- el...me beso pensando que era ella... Debió amarla...- Hermione sintió lastima por el y tuvo que sentarse para poder leer.

"_Astoria Greengras amada por su prometido Draco Malfoy vivió con él 4 años en el mundo Muggle debido a su imposibilidad para tener hijos, el mundo Muggle ofrece tecnologías extrañas y maravillosas que permiten realizar embarazos de maneras diferentes a las tradicionales, a pesar de sus intentos y esfuerzos Astoria Greengras tuvo un embarazo de solo 1 mes, su cuerpo era demasiado débil para tener un hijo y tuvo una perdida, angustiada por la perdida y cansada de los intentos, decidió dar fin a su vida en el baño de la casa donde su esposo la encontró demasiado tarde, Narcisa Malfoy dice que su hijo no pudo entrar en la habitación porque ella la había bloqueado con magia, el ministerio aun está investigando esta información, la desaparición de Malfoy no ayuda a creer en su descripción de los hechos"_

Hermione no quiso seguir leyendo la credibilidad de Rita era como confiar en que Ron había estudiado debidamente para un examen, pero lo que ella sabía que era verdad… es que Malfoy estaba muy afectado por la muerte de Astoria, tanto como para besarla por el efecto de la fiebre…

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

_Segundo capitulo! No quedo como quisiera pero aquí esta esperamos que les guste!_


	3. Lastima

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: esperanza**

**Convivencia inesperada**

**CAP 3**

**Lástima**

**.**

Cuando Draco salió del baño ella sostenía el periódico, lo soltó como si quemara pero él ya lo había notado, molesto tomo los papeles dejo su firma para luego tendérselos a Hermione.

- es inocente, tu dijiste que lo era pues lo es – salió de la oficina sin más, era evidente que no quería estar junto a ella, no después de ver que había leído la noticia, Granger era de las chicas que solo en su mirada dejaba ver la lástima que estaba sintiendo y él no quería eso de nadie.

Lamentablemente todos en el ministerio como era usual ya habían leído el periódico y las miradas lo seguían en el pasillo, agradeció el alivio del silencio de su oficina hasta que noto que en el sillón estaba sentado Theo.

- no necesitabas venir, me encuentro perfectamente, así que no lo hagas más intenso, venir aquí a darme una palmada en la espalda solo me afectara más, y sobre mi enfermedad es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, ya sabes lo necesario, me chequeo una vez al mes si eso te tranquiliza

- solo me preocupo por ti eres mi amigo, sabes que mi novia te adora y no hemos podido dejar de pensar en tu bienestar – él se acerco pero Draco se sentó en el sillón evitando su abrazo.

- no quiero la lástima de nadie, y ahora todos en este maldito ministerio están enterados de lo que paso con Astoria, bastante es tener que llevar su muerte sobre mis hombros – su voz comenzó a sonar algo quebrada.

- tú no tuviste la culpa Draco, no tenias como entrar antes, por Morgana Draco, destruiste casi todo el baño por entrar… ya era demasiado tarde- Draco no le devolvía la mirada solo apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-¿y si ella no era el problema? ¿Y si soy yo quien no puede concebir hijos? – Theo se sentó a su lado intentando tener contacto visual.

- sabes que no es así los médicos dijeron que era porque ella no comía sanamente, deja de culparte Draco…

Cuando Draco iba a responder luna entro sonriente y lo abrazo con fuerza, Draco sonrió, luna era la única que le hacía sentir cómodo y despreocupado, quizá luna era como la parte tierna y inocente que Astoria mostro el primer año de novios antes de comenzar a intentar tener hijos.

- Hermione está en la oficina de abajo, me comento que ahora trabajan juntos, eso es fantástico- Draco y Theo la miraron escépticos

-¿y que tiene de bueno que Granger esté cerca cariño?- dijo Theo con sutileza

- nadie podría cuidar mejor a Draco que ella – el silencio reino un momento y luego sonrieron Luna y sus ideas locas era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

.

.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Luna Lovegood entro a su oficina con su novio, la rubia se veía más hermosa que nunca, al parecer era su novio quien la vestía porque ella no era de usar atuendos demasiado costosos, además tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ella sin duda era feliz junto a esa serpiente, aquello hizo que Hermione se tocara los labios y recordara el beso de la noche anterior con Malfoy pero retiro todo pensamiento enseguida.

- Luna porque no me avisaste que vendrías – sonrió y la abrazo, estaba tan ocupada que dudaba tener algo de tiempo para ella.

- no te preocupes solo vine a saludarte, Theo no me aviso que vendría a ver a Draco – Hermione se sorprendió de que su amiga tuviera la naturalidad de llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, sintió…. Celos, de que ella pudiera llamarlo así.

- pues si otro día pasas y tienes más tiempo aquí estaré para que vengas a verme – ella sonrió y se fue con su novio quien solo le dedico una inclinación de su cabeza en saludo a Hermione.

Hermione no podía entender como Luna estaba con una serpiente, antes quizás hubiera sido más difícil entenderlo pero ahora que había visto el lado "humano" de Malfoy comenzaba a pensar que no era tan difícil como ella pensaba, llamo a su secretaria y aviso que volvería en unos segundos, pero cuando llego a la oficina de Malfoy se dio cuenta de que él no estaba, averiguo rápidamente que se pidió el día libre y la preocupación invadió a la morena.

¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Se sentiría mal? ¿Estaría llorando en algún lugar?

Miles de preguntas aparecían una tras otra, pero no podía hacer nada, llamarlo no era una opción, o sucumbiría a pesar de que estaba llena de incertidumbre, su día fue el más estresante de mucho tiempo y no solo porque estuvo ocupada corriendo de un lado a otro sino porque su mente estaba preocupada por Malfoy y estaba en cama sin poder dormir mirando su teléfono celular, cuando al fin sus parpados comenzaron a caer por el cansancio, un ruido molesto proveniente de la habitación continua la despertó de golpe, ella sabía bien que no tenia vecinos, solo una anciana y una estudiante universitaria que no pasaba en su departamento, el ruido era tan molesto que Granger se levanto de la cama y fastidiada fue hacia el departamento de donde provenía el ruido que termino siendo el de adjunto al suyo de mal humor se puso algo decente y rápido para ir a tocar el timbre de la puerta aunque dudada que se pudiera escuchar con el volumen del equipo de música.

- ¿si? –escucho y la puerta se abrió lentamente entonces un rubio conocido para ella le sonrió, llevaba solo una bata que estaba abierta en el pecho y tenía una tasa en su mano.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – ella lo miro a los ojos asombrada pero termino bajando hasta su pecho.

- bueno necesitaba donde dormir te lo comenté – el sonrió cuando noto la mirada de la castaña

- ¿puedes bajar el volumen de ese horrible aparato? Intentaba dormir estoy cansada ha sido un día muy agitado

- la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo, lo prendí por error y estaba así – dijo notoriamente molesto por el volumen de la música- ¿puedes pasar a apagarlo?

Hermione entro corriendo por el salón para apagar lo antes posible el equipo de música, cuando el silencio reino ambos se sintieron más relajados, entonces ella miro el departamento, estaba perfectamente ordenado, limpio y con bastantes objetos Muggles, sobre la mesa estaba el manual del equipo y junto a él un libro sobre fenshui , Malfoy la sorprendía cada vez más.

- ¿quieres quedarte a cenarr algo? – dijo casi en un susurro, no confesaría jamás que no quería estar solo.

- está bien, pero solo un momento, como te comente estoy cansada – lo vio alejarse y recordó lo que había visto en el periódico,

El se alejo y ella miro el departamento jamás había imaginado que un chico viviendo solo pudiera tener todo tan pulcramente ordenado, solo habían unas cajas sin desembalar y curiosa se acerco a mirar y allí dentro estaban los libros junto a una estantería, si la gente decía que conocer el departamento de una persona te diría como era y vivía esta, para Hermione saber que leía una persona decía mucho más, se mordió el labio y metió la mano en la caja, tenia curiosidad de saber que leía Malfoy.

- ¿hay algo que perdiste? – ella soltó el libro enseguida sintiéndose avergonzada.

- me parece increíble que tu habitación este tan ordenada, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando el plato servido en la mesa y luego a Malfoy.

- estofado de Dragón, y no te preocupes no mate a ningún dragón para hacerlo solo usamos sus bigotes- el se sentó terminando de ordenar la mesa con la varita.

- nunca lo he comido pero se ve delicioso, aunque me sorprende ver que has cocinado tu, de hecho no hay ningún elfo ¿verdad? –el afirmo mientras comenzaba a comer en silencio, ella estaba algo incomodo era la segunda noche que pasaban juntos y sin discutir, parecían personas normales eso era toda una Azaña.

- ¿hace cuanto vives aquí? – ella probó la comida y en sus ojos se noto que estaba deliciosa pero que no lo diría para no alimentar el ego de la serpiente.

- hace 2 años, me mude aquí luego de que mi padre falleciera, para poder estar en contacto con mi madre, es un departamento tranquilo así que decidí quedarme aquí más tiempo del esperado, ¿Por qué tu escogiste vivir aquí? Entre todos los departamentos que existen en Londres.

-simple Granger, está cerca del trabajo, dijiste que era tranquilo y si pasa algo tengo una chimenea mágica cerca – sonrió de medio lado arrastrando las palabras agregando- y se que si necesitara ayuda me la darías, sin importar lo malo que fuera contigo jamás me la negarías.

- buen punto tienes razón, no podría hacerlo, no si de verdad veo que me necesitas, aunque no quisiera hacerlo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- pero no te acostumbres, y la comida… esta deliciosa

- entonces mañana te tocara cocinar para mí, la verdad es que no me gusta cocinar todos los días y ya que hoy te he invitado yo, te tocara mañana – ella dejo caer la cuchara mirándolo molesta.

- ¿Qué? Oh no soy de cocinar todos los días, hay veces que olvido que hay que hacerlo con tanto trabajo – el solo la miro fijamente y ella resoplo volviendo a comer- quizá mañana podría hacer una excepción.

- genial entonces no tendré que cocinar ¿Qué cosa Muggle harás? – ella termino de comer y se limpio el labio con una servilleta.

- realmente no estoy acostumbrada a convivir con alguien

- ¿hace cuanto no tienes novio Granger? ¿Nunca has convivido con nadie? – él alzo una ceja incrédulo.

- eso no es de tu interés Malfoy- dijo secamente levantándose de la mesa, el recuerdo de Ron se le vino a la cabeza, solo había salido con Jack y algún que otro chico pero nada realmente serio.

- ¿quieres ver una película en el aparato Muggle? – el noto que ella estaba incomoda.

Ella acepto sin saber la verdadera razón, quizá en una parte era por lástima por lo que leyó en los periódicos, sabía que era un momento difícil en la vida de Malfoy, que seguramente no querría estar solo, y como el bien lo dijo ella no sería capaz de negarse a ayudarlo si él lo necesitaba, y sentía que indirectamente era lo que él le estaba pidiendo a gritos, compañía, era solo eso… compañía.

Ella preparo palomitas de maíz, el busco una película apropiada entre las que Blaize le entrego, pues había algunas que estaba seguro de que Granger lo tildaría de pervertido como solo viera las imágenes exteriores, cuando al fin ella puso el Dvd luego de enseñarle a Malfoy como hacerlo, se sentaron en sillones diferentes.

- no vi de que era… -ella comió un poco mientras se acomodaba en el sillón individual.

- es de fantasmas y venganza, la verdad no le tome mucha importancia – él notó que la mano de ella estaba temblando.

- interesante… - dijo mirando la televisión, ambos habían compartido con fantasmas mucho tiempo pero ella conocía perfectamente ese tipo de películas y que terminaría asustada sin importar como fuera, porque esos fantasmas no eran amistosos como Nick casi decapitado.

Al comienzo de la película ambos estuvieron callados por bastante tiempo hasta que Granger grito al ver a la fantasma en la esquina de la escena y noto que estaba en relieve, estaba comiendo una palomita de maíz y se atoro así que comenzó a toser mientras se daba golpes suaves en el pecho, Draco dejo de mirar la televisión y se quedo pensativo.

- yo sabía que hacer , leí un libro Muggle pero no puedo recordar que de todo lo que leí se hacía en estos casos… - se acerco confundido y le tomo la cara pegando sus labios a los de ella soplo con fuerza repetidas veces hasta que ella le aparto con los ojos como platos.

- pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Malfoy!

- ¿salvarte la vida? Lo leí en un libro Muggle, de primeros auxilios pero no recuerdo si tenía que hacer eso o otra cosa, hay tantas técnicas que ya no sé si me lie.- el se sintió avergonzado se aparto de ella sentándose en un extremo del sillón más grande- maldito libro Muggle.

Ella se quedo en silencio se contuvo de tocar sus labios y volvió la vista a la película pero volvió a recordar lo aterrada que estaba, su cuerpo temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo algunos gritos, entonces notó que Draco la miraba y indicaba el sitio que estaba a su lado, ella respiro hondo miro el sillón y la televisión y en una pausa en que mostraban una antigua casa ella casi salto al sillón donde estaba Malfoy, él sonriendo se acerco un poco.

El la notaba afectada así que le entrego un almohadón que ella no tardo en abrazar como si fuera el arma que mejor la podía proteger pero cuando la fantasma de cabello negro y piel blanca comenzó a salir de la televisión Granger grito fuerte y se aferro al brazo de Malfoy gritando desesperadamente

- ah eso se refería Blaize con 3 dimensiones –a él no le molesto que ella estuviera escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, paso la mano por el hombro de ella protegiéndola- tranquila ya se fue

- ahhh! –Ella volvió a gritar cuando se volteo pues él había mentido y la cara de la mujer estaba justo frente a ella- te odio, ¡te odio!

Hermione comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho hasta que noto que él la tenía tomada del hombro, ella estaba casi sobre su cuerpo, el silencio de la habitación se acompaño del hecho por ellos, no pudo evitarlo levanto la mirada y lo vio, él estaba mirándola y estaban a centímetros, y ella lo notó, su corazón estaba acelerado, no por la película de terror, sino por la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno y eso la aterro, pero aun así no se aparto de él.

.

.

•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

¡Tercer capitulo! ¡Chicas este nos costo un poco mas se reedito dos veces! Espero que les guste, deje la parte dramática mejor para el siguiente capitulo este tiene un toque mas de humor para que no lloren demasiado ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!


	4. Sustituta

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Convivencia inesperada**

**CAP 4**

**Sustituta**

Se miraron como si no se conocieran por unos segundos, explorando con la vista el rostro del otro, Hermione al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco se alejo bruscamente del cuerpo del chico asustada por la reacción, pero él no deseaba que se alejara aun, la acerco nuevamente y la estrecho en sus brazos, respirando su aroma Vainilla y Miel, Hermione se sorprendió e intento alejarse de el.

-¿Qué... Haces Malfoy?..-se sonrojo intensamente al sentir en su cuello la respiración del chico, mientras que el inhalaba su aroma desesperadamente - Te extraño –susurro con la voz quebrada acariciando la espalda de la castaña- solo un poco más Granger –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-

-¿qué pretendes hacer?... suéltame...

-tienes su olor... Vainilla y miel... déjame recordarla una vez mas...

Hermione sintió pena por el rubio y por primera vez hizo lo que sentía y no lo que pensaba, cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar, podía apartarse e irse a su casa, pero no... Se quedaba allí..Disfrutando de su cercanía y eso no estaba bien... No podía estar así... Pero su lado solidario la obligaba a hacerlo, después de todo el la necesitaba... Respiro hondo, dándose valor y lo abrazo también- está bien... Solo un poco mas... Ya es tarde y mañana aun es un día hábil...-susurro-

Cuando ambos notaron lo que sucedía, se alejaron como si el cuerpo del otro quemara, el camino hasta la tv y quito la película del aparato muggle, dándole la espalda

- ¿ya te irás? –Ella lo miro y asintió para agregar un "debo ir a acomodar unos papeles y descansar", el rubio guardo el CD y la miro a los ojos- quédate a dormí... Solo quiero sentir ese olor en mi cama, al menos esta noche... –ella se sorprendí, no podía creer lo que él le estaba pidiendo…

-¿quedarme?.. ¿Por qué haría eso? – no sabía que decirle. No estaba nada bien que aceptara, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos?¿.. Y si él lo comentaba en el ministerio?, Lo miro a los ojos y en ellos vio la sinceridad y necesidad del chico, algo inusual en los fríos y arrogantes orbes grises-estas bien.. y no necesitas de mis cuidados..

- Creo que tengo algo de fiebre –mintió y utilizando su varita, sintió como la temperatura de su frente aumentaba- ven y revísame si no me crees... - La castaña frunció el ceño y lo miro fijo.

- Si me estas mintiendo Malfoy, me las pagaras caro –se acerco y colocando su mano en la frente blanca del chico dijo- mmm si... parece que estas levantando fiebre de nuevo –respiro y suspiro, la tomarían por loca si es que ya no lo estaba, pero no quería que pasara solo esa noche, no después de lo que había leído en el ministerio y de lo que descubrió con el abrazo que le dio, además estaba con fiebre, no podía dejarlo así- está bien... Me quedare pero no dormiré en tu cama..

– solo por esta noche, juro que no te hare nada solo quiero sentir el peso de otro cuerpo, al otro lado de la cama al menos esta noche no quiero sentir el vacio… - ella lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras

- O..ok.. Me quedare..Pero si me haces algo te juro que será lo último que hagas –su tono de voz no sonó como le hubiera gustado- iré a casa... A buscar algo de ropa –se alejo de él, tenerlo cerca lograba perturbarla, el hizo lo mismo y luego le miro.

- vale yo ya me meteré a la cama no me siento bien... –cuando ella fue a su departamento él se coloco el pantalón del pijama, algo que no acostumbraba hacer y se metió a la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas de seda, mientras tanto Hermione, buscaba unos papeles y preparaba su bolso para el día siguiente, luego cambio su ropa de trabajo por un camisón blanco y largo, antes de salir de su casa susurro- te arrepentirás de esto luego Hermione Granger... Estas jugando con una serpiente muy peligrosa –sin más cerró la puerta y fue al departamento del rubio, entro a la casa y dejo su bolso en sillón, luego fue al cuarto de él y lo miro-bien aquí estoy...

jamás me acosté con una monja Granger –ella se sonrojo y lo miro molesta, estaba por recriminarle pero él la interrumpió- solo entra a la cama –se acomodo boca abajo dándole la espalda- no te hare nada indebido solo quiero sentir a mi lado su aroma...

Ella estaba nerviosa, aun se preguntaba como ella había llegado a estar pasando otra noche con el rey de las serpientes, se acerco a la cama lentamente y antes de acostarse vio la espalda desnuda del chico y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse

– Malfoy! –se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado- ¿podrías ponerte todo el pijama?.. No está en mis planes acostarme a tu lado en estas condiciones! –el volteo y sonrió levemente cuando noto que los marrones ojos de la chica bajaban hasta su bien formado abdomen, la piel palida del rubio nunca le había llamado tanto la atención a la castaña hasta ahora que en su duro vientre se veía mucho mas definido.

–Me va a dar calor y me destapare, voy a acabar mas enfermo...

-pues ese es tu problema, no el mío –miro a otro lado más sonrojada aun- podrías colocarle un hechizo a la camisa del pijama

Draco suspiro y salió de la cama dejándole ver que su pantalón estaba bastante bajo, permitiéndole a la castaña apreciar su cuerpo marcado por tanto ejercicio, cuando él le dio la espalda el panorama era aun peor, sus omoplatos se delineaban y su espalda le gritaba a Granger "aráñame", entonces ella se pregunto cuantas chicas lo habrían hecho, porque era muy insinuante.

- Vale Granger, como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo por Merlín –ella le dio la espalda esperando a que se terminara de vestir, había visto más de lo que deseaba de su cuerpo

- eso no es asunto tuyo… además no quiero verte a ti desnudo.. O semi desnudo... –ella intentaba sacarse ideas estúpidas de la cabeza en donde Malfoy seguía estando sin esa molesta camiseta.

- listo santurrona, todo arreglado... –le aviso el cuando estuvo ya dentro de la cama con la camiseta puesta, ella volteo lentamente y lo miro

- así está mucho mejor –camino hasta la cama, muy sonrojada se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda, pasaron unas cuantas horas y el rubio se acerco a ella lentamente sintiendo su olor cerrando los ojos, se acerco un poco mas esperando hasta que pensó que dormía- te extraño tanto… mi cama vacía cada mañana, fría por las noches al entrar. No hay nadie en casa que me salude cuando llego ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme?

-Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía dormir, no con él a sus espaldas y ahora mucho menos… se sujeto a las sabanas y se sentía muy mal, es que no estaba bien lo que hacía, volteo lentamente y quedo boca arriba, girando la cabeza hacia el otro costado. ¿Qué podía hacer por él? Al notar que ella se movía se aparto suspirando limpiándose una lágrima.

- pero sé que no volverás nunca más... –se volteo dándole la espalda cerrando los ojos con fuerza con la garganta apretada, ella mientras tanto mordía su labio inferior...Si ya estaba en su cama... y eso sería un secreto de ambos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, Volteo mirando su nuca y respiro hondo antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuerpo de él y lo abrazo suavemente, estaba muy sonrojada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El ojigris, que no esperaba ese gesto de ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos cuando sintió el abrazo que ella le daba, bajo las manos y acaricio las suyas

- gracias... Por lo que haces por mi –cerro los ojos y se acomodo mucho más tranquilo, ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta y su corazón se tranquilizo.

De nada –murmuro- pero si lo comentas con alguien lo negare rotundamente –se relajo, las manos frías al tacto del rubio acariciando las suyas era una sensación nueva, pero agradable, suspiro y su respiración choco con la nuca – buenas… noches -murmuro con las mejillas ardiéndole.

Buenas noches –se calmo por completo y se quedo dormido profundamente.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio despertó volteado con ella abrazándole con un brazo y con una pierna sobre las de él a centímetros de sus labios, la miro unos segundos mientras dormía, ella se removió y se acerco mas a ese calor agradable que estaba a su lado, aun dormida suspiro y se abrazo más a él pensando que era su almohada, al notar que estaba pegada a él por completo, Draco sintió que sus labios rozar con la oreja de la castaña- gr...Granger despierta…

- 5 minutos mas – bufo molesta, estaba durmiendo plácidamente... ¿Por qué la querían despertar? susurro y se coloco boca arriba.

Draco Vio que se apartaba pero dejaba su pierna sobre él, la miro fijo y vio sus labios entreabiertos, entonces la recordó a su novia adormilada por las mañanas sus cabellos rubios desparamados por la cama y pensando que era Astoria, su Astoria, la beso lentamente, acariciando su mejilla, ella frunció el ceño cuando sintió el suave beso de él, y abrió los ojos al verlo allí se sonrojo y lo aparto

- que haces?.. –Lo miro molesta, se levanto de la cama y tomo su bata- me voy a mi casa, -volteo y salió del cuarto pero el le tomo de la muñeca y tomo aire.

- lo siento profundamente, prometí no hacer algo así, lo siento de verdad... Así despertaba a Astoria y tú no eres ella… perdóname lo siento –le miro a los ojos nunca se había disculpado tanto, ella se soltó de él con fuerza, no sabía que le molestaba más que él le hubiera besado o que lo hubiera hecho pensando en Astoria

Cuando Hermione salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta su corazón latía al punto de que pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco, jamás en su vida había tenido tantas emociones encima, desde que Malfoy re apareció en su vida todo estaba de cabeza, sentía rabia, se sentía usada pero en el fondo acariciaba sus labios porque ese beso había provocado en ella un escalofrió y una extraña sensación en el estomago, y sin duda comenzaba a pensar que estaba…. Comenzando a enamorarse de … nada menos que Draco Malfoy

Lamentamos la demora problemas con el tiempo, esta vez juli ha escrito el capitulo esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios!


	5. Deudas

Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama

Ranking: M

Correctora:

Convivencia inesperada

CAP 5

**Deudas**

Luego de salir del departamento de Malfoy, Hermione entro a su casa y dejando sus cosas se metió a la ducha, necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos, cerró los ojos mientras el agua la mojaba y suspiro- te lo dije -se recrimine a sí misma- te dije que te arrepentirías de eso... y de que estabas jugando con una serpiente peligrosa... pero eres terca -comenzó a lavarse el cabello- y su beso... Merlín, que forma de despertar -acaricio sus labios. Una vez que se termino de vestir, y de acomodar su castaño cabello, tomo un café y con los papeles en mano salió rumbo al ministerio usando polvos flu, estaba molesta y confundida, pero aun así debía calmarse y disponerse a trabajar, llego al ministerio y subió por el ascensor a su oficina, saludo a su amiga a Parvati y se encerró allí, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que verlo

Malfoy por su parte se sentía un idiota había pasado la línea pero era su aroma lo que lo impulsaba a actuar así, se vistió y una vez listo salió de casa con las llaves en la mano, miro hacia el departamento de ella, lo más seguro era que iba en polvos flu a trabajar así que se fue en su carro hasta el ministerio, entro por el teléfono publico y fue a su oficina

Se estuvieron evitando todo el día, fue más que evidente cuando se toparon en la hora de almuerzo pasaron uno junto al otro y ni sus ojos se encontraron, aquel día estaba llenos de trabajo, estaban encerrados en sus oficinas intentando ordenar el papeleo del siguiente caso.

Hermione le pidió a Parvati que le trajera una taza de café, necesitaba mantenerme enfocada y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana, estaba algo cansada, pero no podía dejar inconcluso eso

- maldita Granger... sé que tengo que disculparme pero no puedo simplemente no puedo - termino de leer algunos documentos y puso los lentes en el puente de la nariz masajeando su cabeza

Parvati se estaba demorando más de lo deseado para, la aquel día, irritable Hermione, a su parecer con todo lo que la chica se había demorado ya no quería si quiera ese café, miro sus documentos pero no era capaz de volver a concentrarse, pero era imposible, no podía sacar de mi mente su cercanía, ni el sabor de sus labios

- maldito Malfoy… ¿tenias que aparecer y arruinar mi vida?

Cuando Hermione al fin había logrado concentrarse, olvidándose tanto de Malfoy como del café, las luces fueron apagándose una a una, cuando se percato de ello frunció el ceño y salió de su oficina

- ¿qué pasa? -camino por los pasillos, al parecer no había nadie más que ella- ¡genial! ¿Donde fueron todos?..

Malfoy no dejaba de mirar la puerta como esperando que ella entrara, maldiciendo cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello, tomo otro de los archivos y comenzó a leer, necesitando para ello prender las luces cercanas cuando la luz exterior comenzaba a ser escasa, sin notar realmente lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, escucho ruidos en el pasillo y decidió salir a mirar.

- ¿qué haces Granger? – Hermione no se veía nada bien, estaba mirando el pasillo molesta, llevaba todo el día irritable, eso le dio tiempo a Malfoy de esconder los lentes que llevaba puestos antes de que ella los viera- que bueno que vienes por acá hay unas palabras que no entiendo – él entro en la oficina y miro los archivos con marcadores de donde habían palabras que no conocía, que eran bastantes. Ella se froto los ojos y lo seguido, no perdería demasiado tiempo en algunas palabras, deteniéndose frente a su escritorio.

- ¿qué no entiendes Malfoy?.. Tengo cosas que hacer -evito su mirada y miro los papeles.

Él tomo una de las hojas más destacada acercándose un poco para tendérsela, ella estaba incomoda, él quería disculparse y no sabía por dónde empezar, cuando ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo un pito inundo el lugar resonando con eco en los lugares más vacios, entonces se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en el día pero ambos tenían la misma expresión…. Horror

- Dime que no son las 10…

- oh por Merlín... oh por Merlín... –miro su reloj y se quedo paralizada viendo como la puerta de la oficina se cerraba con un estruendoso golpe, comenzando a perder los nervios paso su mano por su cabello- ¿justo a mi me tenía que pasar? –Susurro- las 22:03

- lindo... otra noche contigo - se miraron en silencio, incómodos así que Malfoy se sentó lejos de ella

- lo será para ti... -se dejo caer en la silla- y yo que tenía pensado ir a ver a Harry y Ron esta noche... tendré que pasar otra noche contigo

-espera... noche... – Malfoy busco su teléfono y llamo a Theo- contesta... ¡contesta, Nott! Estoy encerrado en el ministerio... no traje, no... Justo hoy no... ¡Las tomo en la mañana y en la noche Nott! ¡Esto no es algo que me pase todos los días! si... las necesito a las 11... Tienes una hora ve a mi departamento y encuéntralas.

-¿y cómo pretendes recibirlas?, nada entra o sale del ministerio por las noches... -suspiro y se levanto mirando los libros, esa sería una larga noche... más larga que las ultimas.

- Gracias por ser tan pesimista Granger –la miro de soslayo con el ceño fruncido, estaba comenzando a irritarlo.

- no soy pesimista, soy realista Malfoy... -suspiro y me dirigí a la ventana- no puedo creer que este aquí encerrada... Y contigo

- Ahora Granger no es eso lo que más me importa - miraba por la ventana pensativo escucho el teléfono y lo tomo con fuerza- ¿cómo que no la encuentras? Dile a luna que las busque ella me conoce más que tu... - noto la mirada de Granger- si... llámame enseguida

Hermione lo miraba más de lo que debía, algo se removió en su estomago al escuchar como hablaba de Luna, había olvidado que eran amigos cercanos, intentando distraerse camino a la estantería para darle la espalda y en busca de algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, vio un libro de estampado gris con letras y diseño dorado, estaba demasiado alto para tomarlo ella sola, en su mente solo estaba la duda constante de para que necesitaba Malfoy esas pastillas y que pasara si no las tomaba, el que Malfoy se verá tan nervioso y no dejara de mirar el reloj no ayudaba mucho.

- piensa como podemos hacer que esas pastillas aparezcan acá... porque de verdad las necesito Granger- Malfoy le estaba pidiendo ayuda, esas pastillas tenían que ser de verdad muy necesarias.

- podríamos... Traerlas por... ¿Correo?.. Las lechuzas del ministerio son las únicas que pueden entrar... Y yo tengo una a mi cuidado... Solo seria cuestión de que Luna o Nott la encuentren

- si tu lechuza las pierde créeme que pasaras la peor noche de tu vida – dijo un poco mas aliviado intentando quitar importancia a la desesperación que sentía.

- mi lechuza es una de las mejores... jamás ha perdido nada y siempre llega a tiempo

- Esta bien la usaremos - dijo y respondió el celular enseguida- genial te adoro luna, pueden ahora entrar a el departamento de al lado, es el de Granger, luego me preguntas Theo ¿y pasarle las pastillas a su estúpida lechuza?

- ¡No la llames así! -lo miro molesta- ¡mi lechuza es mas lista que tu hurón!.. –Suspiro cansinamente- además se da cuenta si no la quieres no hará lo que deseas

- Sera luna quien le de mis pastillas – dijo cubriendo el teléfono- si... ese es... denle algo de comer a la lechuza porque Granger y yo no podremos salir de aquí - comenzo a acariciar mi pecho con la mano- si... no mandes comida entonces ¡me da igual Nott! ¡Manda esa estúpida lechuza ya!

- ¡No le digas así! –Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada- de lo contrario ella se tomara su tiempo... Y tu empeoraras – ella intento ignorarlo y volvió a preocuparse del libro que le había llamado la atención,, busco con la mirada una silla y se subió a pesar de que se tambaleaba un poco. Poniéndose en la punta de pies para alcanzarlo.

- Granger... ¿sabes que desde aquí puedo ver tus bragas verdad? – alcanzo a notar que se tambaleaba, se levanto del asiento a pesar de estar cansado y se acerco pero cuando la vio comenzar a caer, corrió a ella y la sostuvo, pero ella lo empujo para alejarlo de si, lo que dio por resultado que terminaran ambos en el suelo, el sobre ella en una pose bastante comprometedora

- ¡¿por qué me empujaste?! Solo quería evitar que calleras

- ¡yo no te tire!.. Es mas no pedí tu ayuda... Así que no te quejes, que después de todo la que termino golpeándose la espalda fui yo -lo miro molesta, pero al notar su cercanía se sonrojo de golpe y se quedo sin respiración unos segundos aunque no quería no podía evitar mirar sus labios, sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y su mirada clavada en ella- ...

- Enseguida me retiro dame un respiro – dijo con la respiración agitada llevándose una mano al pecho comenzaba a sentir una opresión anormal en el- necesito mi pastilla- se demoro más de lo normal pero se aparto de ella- ¿estas bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?

- Si estoy bien – Hermione se sentó pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor fuerte y molesto en el tobillo y la rodilla, sin evitarlo dejo escapar una mueca de dolor mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ay... Genial -murmuro sujetando su pierna derecha.

- ¿te has hecho daño? - se acerco peligrosamente, al parecer de la castaña y le tomo la pierna notando que ponía cara de dolor cuando le paso la mano por su tobillo, suspirando la levanto con delicadeza y la dejo en el sillón- mm quítate el zapato para mirar.

- no es nada... –mojo sus labios y acaricio su tobillo, resignada por el dolor se quite el zapato y lo dejo en el piso.

- puedo calmar el dolor pero no podrás apoyarte en el – saco la varita y calmo su dolor.

- gracias Malfoy... -miro a otro lado, sonrojada por la vergüenza de haberse caído, Hermione miro su tobillo, estaba comenzando a hincharse, aunque ya no le dolía sabia que no podría moverlo.

- tenemos que hacer presión - se quito la corbata y rompiéndola le cubrió el tobillo- no pises con el

Él tenía la mano en su pierna y el silencio les hizo mirarse sin saber que decir, la situación era tan incómoda como intima, agradecidos ambos escucharon un picotear de la lechuza y Malfoy corrió a abrir tomando el frasco de pastillas más agradecido de lo que Granger esperaba que demostrara

- mil gracias lechuza

- y tú que la llamaste estúpida... –Hermione sonrió y miro a su lechuza mientras se alejaba ululando- has hecho muy bien... Te mereces una recompensa... Aunque ahora no tengo nada para darte espero que Luna lo haga.

- no podría pasar una noche más entretenida Merlín – Dijo intentando ser sarcástica- encerrada con mi enemigo, con el tobillo lastimado, sin comida y sin manera de salir de aquí hasta el día siguiente

Ella no noto que Malfoy se alejaba un poco y con la mano temblorosa se tomaba su pastilla con un poco de agua, solo teniendo la pastilla en la boca se sintió al fin aliviado y dejo el pastillero en la mesa para tomar la matutina a la hora establecida

- por hoy te salvas Granger no chupare tu sangre –dijo notoriamente más tranquilo.

- esto es fantástico... me he golpeado en vano ya que no conseguí el libro...-Suspiro, evitando responder a su comentario, pues terminaría diciendo algo que terminaría en una situación incómoda se conocía, así que solo saco su varita- accio libro, como no pensé en esto antes.. -este salió volando hasta ella que lo miro curiosa- no había visto este libro antes...

-¿de verdad nunca leíste la historia del hombre de corazón peludo? Es un cuento infantil- él se acerco incrédulo pero entonces recordó que ella era hija de Muggles.

- Malfoy soy hija de Muggles... cuando era niña me leían cuentos como la bella durmiente o cenicienta... entre otros, no conozco otros cuentos infantiles que no estén en el libro que herede del profesor Dumbledore...

- Pues te diré que mi tía Bellatrix me regalo la versión sangres limpia... Así que no se si te guste mucho... Además es muy sangriento para niñitas – Ella ofendida le quito el libro de las manos.

- ¿Niñitas? ¿Me estas llamando niñita?.. Sabes bien que soy mucho más madura que las mujeres de mi edad... además, después de todo lo que vi siendo solo una alumna de un colegio de magia, sin mencionar lo que viví... ningún libro de cuentos me sorprendería... Menos viniendo de tu tía... - inconscientemente se acaricio el brazo en donde aun tenia escrito "sangre sucia" en una cicatriz.

- Como quieras Granger yo hare algo de comer – saco su varita, luego de tenderle el libro e hizo aparecer comida instantánea y un microondas- ahora el problema era que no tengo electricidad, así que me concentrare en hacer un generador eléctrico a partir de magia recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ello.

Hermione estaba cansada así que se puso a leer pero las primeras líneas tuvo que releerlas varias veces, no podía dejar de pensar en que era la tercera noche que pasaban juntos como si el destino, cosa en la que ella no creía, los estuviera uniendo, él la había besado dos veces, aunque en ambas ocasiones lo había hecho pensando que era Astoria, ella lo había sentido tan cálido y agradable, estar pensando así en el hombre al que había odiado tanto tiempo, esa persona carente de emociones… que no era para nada el Malfoy que estaba mirando en ese momento.

_**El hombre del corazón peludo**_

_Erase una vez un mago que durante toda su juventud se dedico a mirar las angustias de la gente, y llego a la conclusión, por lo que todas decían que el corazón era el culpable, este órgano impedía que la gente pensara, cuando cumplió 17 años, mediante magia saco su corazón y lo guardo donde nadie lo encontrara jamás. _

_Con los años el joven se lleno de glorias, su mente no tenía a nadie que se opusiera a sus razonamientos, en poco tiempo se lleno de fama, dinero, y de todo lo que un hombre quisiera poseer, entonces se sentía dichoso al ver a sus amigos sufrir por amor y perder todo cuanto tenían._

_Pero cuando el hombre cumplió 25 años noto que todos sus amigos tenían familias e hijos, y que su falta de una mujer estable comenzaba a ser un motivo de rumores y no de una buena fama, entonces decidió buscar una esposa; no solo por los rumores sino también porque su familia, sangres puras, tenían mala fama de usar magia negra, de maltratar y torturar familias Muggles, las que estaban siendo incluidas en el mundo mágico, por los hijos con magia que estaban surgiendo de ellos. Así que para evitar problemas con el ministerio decidió que su esposa seria una Sangre sucia._

_El hombre no tardo más de una semana en encontrar a la mujer indicada, una sangre sucia de una familia adinerada, la boda se realizo sin problemas pero el día de la noche de bodas cuando estaban besándose ella lo aparto con delicadeza._

_- algo no está bien…. Siento que tus besos son tan vacios… yo te amo y por eso me case contigo... ¿pero qué hay de ti?_

_El hombre se quedo callado, la mujer era buena y dedicada, más de lo que él hubiera pedido, decidió que era momento de compartir su secreto después de todo ella estaría el resto de su vida con él, sin titubar la llevo a sus mazmorras donde le enseño su corazón encerrado, el que palpitaba lentamente, al que por no ser usado le había salido pelo negro, la mujer horrorizada se aparto de su esposo._

_- pero que le has hecho a tu corazón, como puedes vivir sin el, póntelo… no ves que el te necesita._

_El hombre quien tenía curiosidad de que era lo que la gente anhelaba tanto de ese órgano lo volvió a poner en su lugar, pero el corazón era lento y estaba atrofiado, su mujer orgullosa de él, lo beso con delicadeza, la sensación incomprensible para él acelero su corazón y lo volvió loco._

_- tu corazón debe estar bello y sin pelos…_

_La mujer lo tomo por un alago y sonrió, pero al ver la mirada perdida, los ojos desorbitados de su esposo tuvo miedo, intento escapar de él, hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el corazón peludo del hombre lo domino y perdió todo dominio, la mujer murió en manos de su esposo cuando este le arrebato el corazón y se lo puso en lugar del peludo, y entonces las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos._

_- ella me amaba… amar… esto es amar..._

_La mujer estaba muerta y desangrada en sus piernas, el acaricio su cabello y murió también junto a ella, así como su corazón peludo dejo de palpitar junto al rosado y lindo corazón que si había aprendido a amar._

_****adaptación e la historia de J-K.R del hombre del corazón peludo****_

Él preparo la cena notando lo absorta que ella estaba en el libro, así que no la interrumpió hasta cuando todo estuvo completamente listo se acerco y noto como ella cerraba el libro completamente furiosa.

- sabía que no te gustaría, pude preparar algo decente para comer, ¿por qué no dejas ese libro y te llevo a la mesa para que puedas comer algo?

- creo que hoy me tocaba cocinar a mi Malfoy... o en eso quedamos ayer... –Hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, dejando a un lado el libro, se tambaleo y se sujeto de la silla- genial... un poco mas y me caía, déjame a mi... veré que puedo hacer

Malfoy la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a ir hasta el escritorio, ella saltaba apoyándose solo en un pie, pero aunque el roce del chico era mínimo ella no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que sentía su mano

- sobre la historia es... una historia de barbaros... digno de sangres puras... no me sorprende que te lo halla regalado tu tía... de seguro eso venía acompañado de una charla sobre no demostrar tus emociones -lo miro a los ojos- aunque esa historia es trágica, algo de razón tiene... ¿no lo crees?

- sí, la única forma de que un sangre pura se case con una sucia es que este loco y sin corazón... Bueno y sin estomago para aguantar el asco

_Esa historia, se parecía mucho a nosotros... si es que había algo entre nosotros... al menos yo me sentía como esa chica, usada... el solo me usaba... porque me necesitaba... cuando ya no lo hiciera... se olvidaría de todo, quizás lo mejor sería comenzar a alejarme de el... _

- pues déjame recordarte que yo soy hija de Muggles... así que te pediría que cuides tus palabras- lo miro furiosa y lo alejo de si, perdiendo el equilibrio y quedando recostada en el escritorio, él la miro pero aparto la mirada enseguida, ninguno de los dos noto que las pastillas de Malfoy habían rodado hasta el suelo.

- como quieras Granger además no creo k alguien como tu desearía estar con alguien como yo, es mejor mantener esa línea de la sangre – se alejo, parecía molesto y entro al baño.

Hermione cerró los ojos para tomar aire y intentar calmarse, la situación la estaba superando, no entendía sus propios sentimientos ni las reacciones del rubio, cuando abrió los ojos noto algo en el suelo, eran las pastillas de Malfoy, con mucho cuidado de no apoyar su pie se agacho a recogerlas, el nombre no le daba ninguna pista así que lo reviso para ver si encontraba algo más.

- Para enfermedades mágicas crónicas e incurables... ¿Que tenia Malfoy?.., Merlín santo... -se sentó en el escritorio y suspiro, todo se explicaba ahora, su pésimo estado de salud, su preocupación al no tener las pastillas... - ¿qué te ha pasado en estos años Malfoy?

Malfoy estaba en el baño mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mojo su cara intentando calmarse, ella olía a Astoria, su aroma lo perturbaba al punto de hacer estupideces, y no quería usar de esa manera a Granger, tomo la toalla para secarse cuando en la tina vio algo que lo hizo quedarse mudo y pálido, allí en la tina que antes estaba vacía, se encontraba llena de sangre y un cuerpo estaba dentro con la cabeza cubierta por el rubio cabello mientras una de sus manos estaba colgando por un costado con un corte largo y profundo, cuando Draco corrió a la tina pero no había nada ni nadie allí.

- ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! –Miro la tina vacía y se cubrió la cara con las manos sentía el pecho apretado y su respiración era agitada la alucinación había sido más intensa de lo que esperaba, solo se había tardado un poco más de lo normal en tomarse la pastilla, solo habían sido 30 min, sabia la importancia de tomarlas pero jamás pensó que la puntualidad fuera tan importante.

- Malfoy ¿estas bien?.. – Bajo de la mesa como pudo y sintiendo pánico corrió a el baño sintiendo el punzante dolor en el tobillo y golpeo la puerta- Malfoy respóndeme... ¡Si no lo haces entrare a ver qué pasa!

- lo siento... No es nada importante- dijo abriendo la puerta, Hermione lo vio, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y temblaba aunque intentaba controlarlo- no deberías estar caminando

- ¿seguro que no es nada?... Estas temblando... No es que me interese pero si estas mal… Aquí no hay como atenderte... Y no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy mejor...

- ¿Puedes ducharte con mi champo? No quiero sentir ese aroma esta noche o me volveré loco

- ¿ducharme?.. ¿Ahora?.. ¿Aquí y contigo?.. Ni loca...

- En que cojones estas pensando pervertida, tu sola en la ducha, solo necesito que el olor de tu cabello sea otro, allí están mis utensilios de aseo úsalos –sin decir ni una sola palabra más salió del baño y cerró la puerta

- ¡yo no soy la pervertida!.. ¡Lo eres tú, yo decía que no me bañaría sabiendo que tú estabas en esta oficina! -bufo molesta

Miro los utensilios tomo el champo y sintió el olor, menta… , sonrió pues siempre había sabido que a eso olía el, pero ahora sabia la razón, se desvistió apoyada en la tina para no hacerse daño, y cuando comenzó a ducharse suspiro ella le recordaba a Astoria, pero el que le pidiera que se bañara, quería decir que él no quería que fuera solo el recuerdo de su novia, aunque no decía nada mas, pero en el fondo de Hermione se sentía feliz de que deseara estar junto a ella, por ello no pudo evitar sonreír, olvido que no podía apoyarse en una pierna y al hacerlo el dolor la obligo a perder el equilibrio y se resbaló golpeándose en la cabeza contra la pared.

Draco estaba mirando sus pastillas, tanto dependía de ellas que ahora no las despegaría de él nunca, entonces escucho un ruido estrepitoso y corrió a la puerta tocando fuerte

- Granger responde o entrare y te veré desnuda – espero unos momentos pero no escucho más que quejidos de dolor, ella no podía hablar solo se toco la cabeza y vio la sangre que manchaba su mano- entrare Granger - -abrió la puerta con magia y entro, por unos segundos solo podía ver su cuerpo desnudo y luego de notar que no era el momento para eso se acerco y la levanto con cuidado- ¿estas bien Granger?

- me golpee... La cabeza... Creo que está sangrando –susurro adolorida y no se quejo cuando él la levanto- maldito tobillo –entonces noto que él la estaba tomando y ella estaba desnuda, el sonrojo se acumulo en sus mejillas y abrió los ojos mirándolo- ¡Huron Pervertido!.. Sal de aquí ahora mismo – ella estiro la mano y tomando la toalla cubrió como pudo su desnudes, jamás había esperado que él la viera desnuda y mucho menos de esa manera.

- déjame ver – la llevo hasta el sillón y la recostó, y aunque lo intento no pudo evitar mirar su busto que aun estaba algo descubierto- estas sangrando deja ver si es grave

- Mi herida está en mi cabeza pervertido –Hermione se sonrojo al notar la mirada de él en su pecho y termino de cubrirlo- ¿sabes curar heridas? No quiero morir tan joven

- Vamos no te victimices- miro la herida de más cerca y sin problemas la curo con la varita- segura que estas... Bien, ¿sabes quién eres y donde estas?- un silencio se formo luego de esas palabras y se miraron a los ojos respirando agitados por el susto y el golpe, entonces sintieron un olor a menta y chocolate

- si... Estoy bien... Solo me molesta el tobillo... Pero no es nada – el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba lentamente, aparto un mechón de su cabello que se había pegado a su rostro.

-te traeré tu ropa y comida caliente no te muevas – El no estaba aparentando preocupación, realmente lo estaba y ella podía notarlo, fue por la ropa de ella y le trajo un poco de sopa que no tardo en calentar con su varita- iré al baño para que te vistas pero antes... miraste mis pastillas verdad

- se te habían caído, yo las levante y no pude evitar leer para que era... Lo siento... Sé que no debí pero la curiosidad me pudo

- Pues si que no debiste es algo que solo sabe Theo y Luna... Ni mi madre lo sabe es una invasión completa a mi privacidad y lo que menos quiero es tu lastima así que no lo hagas... - la miro fijamente a los ojos- ya me dejaste hacer muchas cosas por lastima... Por lo que he vivido por Astoria.

-está bien... Lo lamento, no debí hacerlo... Pero ya lo he hecho y creo que si debo ser tu vecina es mejor que sepa que es lo que tienes,.. –mordió su labio inferior se acerco lentamente a él- y es verdad te deje hacer muchas cosas, es tiempo de que me devuelvas el favor... –se sonrojo y tomandolo de la camisa lo jalo hacia ella juntando sus labios a los de él en un suave beso

Draco Malfoy se sorprendió al notar lo que ella, por su propia voluntad había hecho, noto que ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados símbolo de que tenía miedo, de que él la rechazara, entonces decidió cerrar los ojos y responder lentamente el beso, ambos al descubrir que el otro correspondía sintieron una marea extraña en el estomago, sin notarlo el beso duro más tiempo de lo esperado y el tenia su mano en la mejilla de ella, mientras el beso tomaba más intensidad.

_Su presencia me perturbaba... Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa... Sentir su aroma me encantaba, y sus besos no me eran para nada desagradable y eso no estaba nada bien... No podía estar comenzando a enamorarme de él... Era algo ilógico, algo fuera de toda razón... Él era un sangre pura... Yo una impura... Dos mundos muy diferentes... Pero allí estaba besándolo lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios, y sorprendiéndome por lo bien que se amoldaban... Debía alejarme de él... Debía escapar... _


	6. Deseos

**Autor: Vladirmir, julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Convivencia inesperada**

**Cap 6- Sustituto**

Draco y Hermione se alejaron lentamente y el silencio inundo la habitación, el beso había nacido de ella y ninguno de los dos podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasándoles a ambos.

- ¿eso lo paga? – lo dijo más para él que para ella, notando como la castaña bajaba la mirada para no verlo a los ojos, pues sus mejillas estaban inundadas de un color rojo intenso- voy al baño para k te vistas

- esta…bien... Me cambiare rápido... –Hermione suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón tocándose los labios, sin mirar como el rubio entraba al baño para darle tiempo a cambiarse, besarlo en vez de aclarar sus ideas solo había causado un huracán de pensamientos sin sentido, ya no sabía si pensar o sentir, se vistió en automático para luego secar su cabello con magia.

Luego de unos minutos Malfoy toco la puerta del baño educadamente pidiendo permiso para regresar a la oficina, cuando atravesó la puerta se veía incomodo y aunque tardo en preguntar ella sabía que le preguntaría.

- ¿por qué me has besado? –la vio morder su labio inferior terminando de abotonar su blusa.

- yo... Bueno... –respiro hondo y lo miro notoriamente nerviosa- lo… Hice para aclarar... Algunas…ideas... –evito su mirada, mirando a otro lado, él le dio la espalda y volvió a calentar la comida.

- no, Granger... Ni lo pienses, no es porque eres tú o seas una sangre sucia, sino porque ya no tengo tiempo y no pienso dejar a alguien enamorada como yo estoy de Astoria- escucharon el tic de la maquina por sobre el silencio de la habitación- así que ni lo pienses

Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se comprimía, y no le dejaba respirar normalmente, se había ilusionado aunque no quisiera aceptarlo jamás, pero lo que realmente la tenia paralizada por completo era que él había dicho indirectamente que… moriría

_El no podía morir aun… No podía._

- Yo no he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti… O de que me estoy enamorando, no digas eso... Tú no puedes, no puedes morir aun Malfoy... – Hermione busco sus ojos esperando ver que mentía.

-solo asumo lo que me queda Granger... Tendré un hijo el año que viene y luego ya no puedo pensar en otro futuro, Luna y Theo cuidaran de él o ella y serán los herederos de mi fortuna, las cosas pasan por algo Granger y estoy seguro de que muchas veces tú y tus amigos desearon mi muerte

- ¡no digas estupideces!... Ninguno de nosotros quería verte muerto, aunque hallas sido un desgraciado –ella le miro ofendida mientras su mano iba a su pecho al sentir una opresión incomoda en el- no puedo creerlo... me parece tan injusto.

- ¿es que te importo tanto para ponerte así? Solo soy uno más entre tantos Granger...-Él comenzó a comer y se sentó frete a ella mirándola incrédulo- tendrás mi puesto en un año o unos meses si tienes suerte

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?!... No me interesa tu puesto si para conseguirlo tú te mueres, y no eres uno más del montón... –ella se le unió y comenzó a comer, se sentía incomoda, pero no deseaba que pensara que lo quería ver muerto.

-¿te importo? Antes no, ahora sí, ¿por qué ahora te importo tanto?- Malfoy conocía a la perfección el efecto que la lastima tenía en las personas y era la razón mayor de que no le contara a nadie sobre su enfermedad.

- porque antes no conocía tu lado humano... Y me demostraste que estaba equivocada contigo... Y no. Es que solo me preocupe por ti… Siempre me preocupo por todos- ella se cubrió la boca la verdad había salido sola, como si le hubieran dado un frasco de veritaserum.

-Claro la humana Granger digna Gryffindor, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que has robado del supermercado lo que has comido?- cambiar el tema principal era su especialidad.

-¿Qué? -lo miro sorprendida- ¿co..Cómo que lo robaste?.. Hay por Merlín... Oh por Merlín... Eres un ladrón de negocios... Y yo tu cómplice…

- Si eres mi cómplice Granger –sonrió e hizo desaparecer todo- no tenia donde más hacer aparecer comida, sabes que no se puede materializar sola, pero recordaba bastante bien donde estaba esta mañana en la tienda

-bueno... Esta muy mal que robes, pero al menos comimos algo... –suspiro y bebió de su jugo un poco más tranquila, si eso era posible teniendo a Draco cerca.

- ¿Bueno me ayudas con las palabras que no comprendo?

Se centraron en matar las horas leyendo más sobre el caso, el cual era bastante complejo y necesitaban recordar cada detalle, aunque no le gustaba Draco termino por sacar sus lentes pues estaba forzando demasiado la vista sin ellos, ella solo le sonrió, aunque a su parecer los lentes le sentaban de maravilla a ese rostro delgado, se veía aun más intelectual y… guapo, pero era algo que ella jamás le revelaría.

- odio usar estas cosas –dijo con fastidio cuando resbalaron un poco por el puente de su nariz.

- ¿y entonces porque no usas lentes de contacto?- ella lo miro y enarco una ceja.

- ¿Lentes de qué? - le miró como si fuera una rana gigante de gelatina y suspiro- lo que sea... - puso los lentes en el puente de mi nariz- además a ti te parecen sexys y intelectuales, lo dice tu mirada junto con el suspiro que sueltas cuando me ves con ellos, y tus piernas al cruzarse por estar pensando cosas pervertidas

- eres... –tomo aire conteniendo su ira- Un arrogante… Egocéntrico... Narcisista... Como puedes decir esas tonterías?.. -lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Yo no creo que te vez sexy ni intelectual… Y no suspiro por ti... por ultimo y no por eso menos importante ¡Yo no pienso en cosas pervertidas!

- se leer el cuerpo el cuerpo de una mujer Granger y el tuyo está ardiendo hace bastante- sonriendo paso la mano mas rápido de lo que ella pudo actuar y la dejo en su pierna subiendo a su muslo.

- pero no por ti hurón... - se sobresalto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tomo la mano del rubio y la dejo en su pierna, porque el tramo de piel que el había tocado, le ardía tanto que sentía que pronto saldría humo de allí.

- Lo que digas Granger - se aparte de ella y dejo la carpeta en un estante- transformare los sillones- hizo dos camas individuales, aunque estaban cerca les separaba solo por una pequeña mesa- es hora de dormir transformare mi ropa en pijama date la vuelta o te dará un ataque por tanta carne –dijo burlescamente y transformo su ropa.

- ¿era necesario ese comentario?..- se volteo sonrojada y se cruzo de brazos molesta, cerró los ojos para no verlo- ¿ya está?

- Si de hecho ya estoy en la cama - se recostó y dejo la varita a un lado - apaga las luces - dijo secamente arropándose y cerrando los ojos.

Ella le miro molesta, estaba ignorándola, tomo su varita apagando las luces para luego convertir su ropa, entro en la cama recostándose de lado vio su espalda, le estaban pasando cosas extrañas con el rubio y no quería pensar en ello porque terminaría mas confundida de lo que ya estaba cerró los ojos forzadamente y luego de unos minutos comenzó a quedarse dormida, escucho el "buenas noches" de Malfoy pero no respondió, entre sueños comenzó a respirar agitadamente porque sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo y entonces noto que unos dientes estaban mordiendo su cuello con urgencia y pación, se estremeció por completo al notar el contacto y levantando una mano para apartarlo noto que su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, paso las uñas lentamente sin apartarlo, temerosa no sabía si abrir o no los ojos pues las caricias que él estaba regalándole a su cuello le hacían erizar todos los vellos del cuerpo.

- así te gusta ¿no? – Mordió con más fuerza y posando una mano en la cadera de ella la ropa de cama cayó por un costado- ¿así Granger? ¿Así te gusta?

- Todo de ti... Me gusta... –no supo si aun estar adormecida o por lo que sus caricias provocaban en ella pero lo abrazo con las piernas, mientras su mano derecha marcaba su piel lentamente con sus uñas. Sintió los labios del rubio contra los de ella y respondió lentamente en cosa de segundos los besos fueron más demandantes, desesperados, mordían el labio inferior del otro mientras algunos jadeos se escapaban sin palabras entendibles.

Hermione no se pregunto cómo ni en qué momento pero Malfoy estaba dentro de ella moviendo su pelvis contra ella a un ritmo desquiciante mientras se besaban en ocasiones intentado acallar los gemidos que salían de sus labios.

- ¿y no que yo no te gustaba Granger? ¿No que no suspirabas por mí? – La embestía profundo y lento a cada pregunta- y ahora estas aquí bajo mi cuerpo pidiendo por mas

- bueno... No te diría que me enloqueces... si no que deseo mas de ti...- Clavo las uñas en su espalda ante cada nueva embestida, mientras gemía de placer, su parte racional aun estaba demasiado adormida para reaccionar, cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, aun no era consciente de que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy, mejor dicho no era consciente de lo que ello conllevaba.

- Pero es la verdad... sino ¿como estarías en mi cama? –Con una sonrisa de medio lado aparto la mano de la cama y apunto la de la chica, donde ella pensaba que estaba durmiendo- has venido hasta mí y me has besado...- salió de ella y entro de golpe escuchándola gemir volviendo a salir por completo y entrar de golpe- acéptalo... me deseas Granger a mí... a Draco Malfoy

- si... te bese porque te necesito... Te deseo... Me metí a tu cama para buscar esto... –gimió sonrojada curvando la espalda por el placer

- lo sabía, lo sentía en todo tu cuerpo, me deseas... y no puedes aguantarlo mucho mas – si Granger pensaba que no podía sentir más placer estaba realmente equivocada porque ahora parecía que el estaba jugando enserio, la velocidad que tomaron sus embestidas la obligaron a gemir desesperadamente sin controlar lo alto de su tono de voz, mientras el dejaba escapar gruñidos ahogando gemidos.

- Draco – dijo en un susurro cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el placer obtenido y arañaba con fuerza la espalda del rubio dejándola marcada y algo sangrante.

Su respiración estaba agitada, se despertó sobresaltada, con la frente algo húmeda por el sudor, tomo una bocanada de aire intentando controlar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, su pecho le ardía y el pezón le picaba estaba excitada, solo lo haba estado una o dos veces pero nunca con esa intensidad, sentía su intimidad húmeda, mas húmeda que nunca, y su vagina, le palpito un par de veces, avergonzada cerro las piernas con fuerza y abriendo los ojos notando como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente miro a la cama continua, allí estaba Malfoy durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, las mejillas de Granger se tiñeron de rojo intenso y las orejas le ardieron, jamás había tenido un sueño erótico y nunca llego a pensar que se sintieran tan…. Reales.

*===========ººººººººººººººººººººººººº=================ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººº==============*

Esperamos que les gustara el capitulo!, esperamos tener más pronto!, prometemos que cada vez se pondrá más interesante! No dejen de leer, dejen comentarios nos encanta leer sus opiniones, este cap es del tamaño normal el anterior lo hicimos más largo debido a la demora que tuvimos con el.

Saludos Juli & Vlad


	7. sustituto

**Autor: Vladirmir, julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Convivencia inesperada**

**Cap 7- Sustituto**

Hermione abrazo sus piernas y volvió a mirar a Draco, estaba sonrojada, con la respiración agitada, necesitaba controlar su cuerpo y calmarse, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo se veía muy guapo durmiendo con su cabello rubio revuelto, su piel blanca y descubierta

- espera... ¿piel descubierta? – susurro sonrojándose hasta las orejas al traer a su mente su sueño demasiado tangible para su gusto.

Malfoy se había quitado la camisa de dormir cuando ella apago las luces no acostumbraba dormir con ella y le picaba, Hermione mojo sus labios y salió de la cama, necesitaba que se cubriera, porque su sueño la estaba perturbando aun despierta, se acerco lo suficiente para tomar las sabanas y cubrirlo.

Lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperaba , paso tan rápido que la dejo unos segundos aturdida, Malfoy había puesto una mano en el brazo de ella despertando de golpe y la había empujado contra el atrapándola por el vientre con la otra mano.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- su voz sonó en automático aun no abría si quiera los ojos

- Ma..Malfoy soy... yo... Her...Hermione Granger... ¿podrías... soltarme? – Hermione se había asustado y su pecho contenía a su corazón acelerado

- nunca te acerques así a alguien que ha sido atacado de noche, Granger pude matarte no lo hice porque sentí tus tetas- abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada de la sorpresa.

- ¡pues una mujer también podría matarte Malfoy!.. Además... ¿cómo iba yo a saber que intentaron matarte mientras dormías? –ella noto el pecho de él subir y bajar, lo tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo que sintió calor en todo su cuerpo

- Pues no te acerques así- se sentó en la cama y la miro- ¿tienes fiebre? Te vez acalorada

- no...No...Es nada... iré al...baño... – se alejo de él en cuando pudo, habían estado demasiado cerca cuando intento pisa su tobillo le dolió y trastabillo por suerte Malfoy estiro la mano y la volvió a pegar a él.

-¿estás bien? Pareces un poco perturbada

-si... estoy bien... no me pasa nada... –Hermione intentaba controlar su cuerpo, aun no se reponía del sueño erótico que había tenido así que intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

- has tenido un sueno conmigo y ahora te avergüenzas- el sonrió pícaramente había leído su mente sin problema alguno.

- no es verdad... además... no eres de mi tipo como para soñar contigo – se puso aun más nerviosa sin saber que decir.

- No mientas Granger eres pésima haciéndolo - sonrió aun mas- bueno yo también estaba soñando contigo pero me despertaste

- yo no estoy mintiendo... – cerro los ojos para controlar su cuerpo y lo volvió a mirar- ¿y tu soñando conmigo?

-Si - susurro sensualmente mirándola- y no llevabas nada de ropa por cierto

- eres... ¡un pervertido! – se sonrojo intensamente mientras se cubría con las manos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Granger? es normal después de verte desnuda... Además por como estas tu sonabas a soñabas algo similar- la sonrisa en su rostro se ladeo lentamente complaciéndose ante la cara de Hermione

- ¿Me...me viste...desnuda? – fue lo unió que salió a pesar de que sabía que para sacarla de la ducha lo había hecho- como te atreves a insinuar que yo... ¡estaba soñando algo así contigo!

- estoy tan seguro que puedo comprobarlo –la soltó lentamente y tomo su varita que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama- acéptalo y no entrare en tu cabeza a ver los detalles

- yo... no tengo nada que aceptar – se aparto de él y saltando solo en un pie entro al baño para gritarle desde dentro- ¡y no te dejare ver mis pensamientos!

Malfoy sonrió divertido y se acomodo en su cama, aun tenia sueño y quería intentar regresar a donde se había quedado antes, aunque no lo creía posible, y no lo fue pero si tuvo algo muy similar.

_Era de noche Malfoy estaba terminando de ordenar unos documentos cuando Hermione entro en la oficina llevaba una falta más corta delas de costumbre el cabello suelto, él la miro sin comprender porque estaba allí, se acerco caminando sensual y cerró la puerta con magia en el pequeño trayecto comenzó a desabotonar su blusa sin despegar la mirada de él, contorneaba su cuerpo dejándole notar sus hermosas curvas._

_-G-Granger que demonios te pasa- pudo decir con la boca abierto mirando como la chica desabotonaba el tercer botón dejando ver el camino hacia sus senos._

_- Que estas volviéndome loca- paso la lengua sensualmente por sus labios y termino de desabotonar la blusa dejándola resbalar lentamente por sus brazos hasta el suelo, Malfoy hipnotizado siguió la prenda hasta que se perdió en el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior- así que... ¿Vienes por lo k necesitas?_

_- si... vengo por lo que precisó... y lo tendre... de una forma u otra – se acerco a el y empujando la silla para apartarla del escritorio paso una pierna sobre las de el sentándose en su cadera, con lo que su falda se alzo hasta sus muslos- y pienso tenerlo ahora mismo_

_- G-Granger así te ves tan apetecible –paso sus manos deseosas sus muslos subiendo a sus pechos apretándolos delicadamente sin dejar de mirar sus expresiones de placer._

_- ¿A si? -susurro en su oído- ¿y eso es bueno o malo? – paso la lengua lentamente por su cuello para comenzar a morderlo mientras movía su cadera contra él._

_- Muy bueno Granger -la empujo contra el ayudándole a mover la pelvis, mientras apretaba su pecho y buscaba sus labios desesperadamente._

Hermione salió del baño más tranquila y ya vestida para un nuevo día de trabajo, miro su reloj y solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 6, así que respirando hondo y a paso lento se acerco al rubio y lo movió delicadamente por el hombro

- Malfoy...Malfoy despierta... estan por ser las 6

- G-Granger -jadeo antes de abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño abrió los ojos como platos, salto de la cama tomo sus cosas y se encerró en el baño, no podía permitir que ella notara que su cuerpo estaba caliente, agradecía que lo hubiera despertado antes de que el sueño fuera más insinuante y no pudiera esconder sus reacciones.

Hermione algo confundida saco su varita y volvió las camas a su estado original acomodando algunas otras cosas esperando a que las puertas se abrieran, se acerco a la puerta del baño y golpeo dos veces

- Malfoy yo ya me voy a mi oficina….- suspiro ruidosamente y se volteo para salir de allí.

- ¿Granger tuviste un sueno caliente? – Malfoy se veía decidido saco su varita y se paseo por la oficina- lumuvio –dijo y una luz violeta salió de su varita y busco por todos los rincones hasta que un pequeño ser alado intento huir de ella- atrápalo Granger ¡no lo dejes huir!

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que debo atraparlo? – como siempre ella no actuaba sin saber la razón, Draco rodo los ojos y intentando atraparlo

- porque eres tan irritante, solo atrápalo -Malfoy cerró la puerta antes de que el ser escapara y lo vio volar dirección hacia Hermione- es un duende erótico nadie le creyó a Luna pero esa cosa provoca sueños eróticos, por eso soñé contigo

- maldito duende... si te pongo las manos encima... –hermione movio la varita molesta y lo el duente quedo atrapado en un frasco de vidrio.

- luna se pondrá muy contenta cuando se lo de- El rubio tomo uno de los libros de su estantería "reconocimiento de criaturas mágicas" y puso el frasco en la contraportada.

- criatura no detectada – leyó Hermione el rotulado y miro a Draco incrédula.- llévaselo o mándalo al departamento de criaturas mágicas para que lo disequen- dijo con odio fulminando al duende con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo odias? -sonreí- lo sabia tuviste un sueno erótico... Tu cuerpo lo gritaba no soy idiota

- yo... no... El... yo... no lo odio... solo que no me agrada... no saber que es- ella misma sonrio al notar que era una mentira estupida

- si estas tan incómoda es que estabas soñando conmigo, si fuera de otro no te tomaría tanto escándalo decirlo -sonrío de medio lado- quien lo diría... ¿y qué tanto soñaste?

-¡lo que halla o no soñado no es problema tuyo!

- Bueno es hora de trabajar, llamare a luna para que venga a verlo -sonreí y me aleje con el teléfono en la oreja- buen día Granger

Hermione fue a su escritorio lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, modifico los colores de su blusa y pantalón para que no descubrieran lo que había pasado, una nota sobre su escritorio y una lechuza marrón llamaron su atención, tomo la carta en silencio y la abrió.

"_Hola Hermione, pasare a visitarte en unas horas, tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo, tu querido Jack"_

- no... No puede ser... No ahora –susurro mirando la nota atónita se sentó para no perder el equilibro saber que su ex novio, vendría a verla en solo unas horas no era una buena noticia para ella, no estaba en condiciones de pensar ni mucho menos de analizar sus sentimientos.

Cuando Hermione pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar la puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente un hombre de 1 metro 70 cabello oscuro mandíbula alargada, cejas finas y labios anchos, se acerco a ella paso la mano por su cabello coquetamente.

- tu secretaria no quería dejarme pasar, que es lo que pasa cariño mío, ¿me extrañaste?

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste?... ¿Como te atreves a dar la cara?- Hermione estaba molesta, su día no había comenzado como ella quería y no parecía que fuera a mejorar.

- Vamos amor pensé que ya lo habías superado, estaba borracho y ella me ínsito, solo fue sexo - se acerco a ella con su sonrisa de galán sin una muestra sincera de arrepentimiento.

- claro y ¿por eso te mandabas cartas con ella días después? –Suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien- vete... No quiero verte Jack

- Amor solo le hable para que me dejara en paz -se acerco más- me ascendieron y tengo más dinero... he cambiado créeme ordeno la casa, ya no mas fiestas

- claro... Una persona no cambia así como así... Jack entiéndelo no quiero estar contigo- se levanto de su asiento para alejarse de él.

- No lo volveré a repetir, al menos podrías darme una oportunidad nadie es perfecto Mione, tu tampoco lo eres – se acerco a ella sintiendo un aroma diferente en ella.

- Jack estoy ocupada... Tengo un juicio en unas horas- no quería tener la discusión de siempre con él, solo quería que le dejara sola, pero él no tenía eso en mente.

- ¿No será que no quieres darme una oportunidad porque ya tienes quien te arrope por las noches? ¿Quién te abrase cuando lo necesites? ¿Quien te haga suspirar solo con su mera presencia?

- ese no es tu problema... Jack no me interesa estar con alguien, quiero estar sola, Necesito estar sola – estaba sonrojado por lo dicho por Jack recordando lo que estaba pasando los últimos días con Draco Malfoy.

- Estas mintiendo, te has sonrojado ¿estás interesada en alguien? Dime quien es y te mostrare que lo supero desde todas las perspectivas

Hermione le miro alzando una ceja sin darse cuenta, la idea de que Jack y Malfoy tuvieran una pelea masculina de dominancia era llamativa y divertida, los conocía como para saber que en algo se parecían eran territoriales y se consideraban machos alfa de un lugar, tenían que ser el hombre dominante y seguramente se sentirían atacados. Como llamado por sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió y Malfoy entro en ella leyendo una de las carpetas sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno.

- vamos a cenar juntos antes del caso aun tengo dudas con algunos detalles Muggles

- ¡no estoy interesada en nadie Jack! -miro al rubio levantar la cabeza de sus papeles y empalideció - ahora no puedo hablar... Tengo cosas que terminar

-¿quién es él? – Draco miro al moreno de pies a cabeza, hablando hostilmente al notar que no llevaba ninguna insignia del ministerio- ¿por qué tienes tiempo para él pero no para mí?

-¡Es este patán!, pero si es todo lo que odias, rubio, alto, adinerado y engreído- la miro de pies a cabeza con desprecio- aunque lo último es lo que te gusto de mi

- no te lo dije a ti Malfoy... –Hermione estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda entre ambos- Malfoy te dije que estaba ocupada y Jack ¡no es verdad!... Jamás me ha gustado esa faceta tuya y este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso...-cerro la carpeta con fuerza comenzando a frustrarse.

- hoy cocinas tú, me lo debes por lo de anoche y lo habías prometido en mi casa –Draco arrastro las palabras como acostumbraba hacer en el colegio y salió sonriendo con sorna

-¿cenas con él? ¿Pasas en su casa? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Duermes con él? Y a mí me obligabas a irme por las mañanas por tu puto miedo a las relaciones – le miro ofendido molesto y colérico, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

- no ceno con él, Es solo que, trabajamos juntos y tenemos que terminar papeles, además ¿por qué te doy explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?- Hermione maldijo mentalmente a Draco por empeorar las cosas.

- Porque para mí aun tengo oportunidad si tu estas soltera- sonriendo se acerco y la acorralo contra la pared antes de que se apartara, ella intento apartarse y le pidió amablemente que se alejara, pero el pego sus labios a los de ella besándola como hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez no sintió que ella se desvaneciera con el mero contacto, ella no lo aparto parecía dudosa lo estaba, el beso no se sentía para anda como ella los recordaba.

- basta Jack – se intento apartar con sutileza.

-te gustaba antes no puede ser muy diferente ahora -metió su mano entre las piernas de ella tocándola y tomando sus manos las puso sobre su cabeza como a ella le gustaba en la intimidad

- Jack... Suéltame... No hagas esto -intento cerrar las piernas sin ningún éxito- no quiero que me toques

- estas soltera yo también no olvides lo bien que nos la pasábamos, dime que no sientes nada cuando te toco -soltó sus manos y pego su cuerpo al de ella tocando mas su entrepierna.

- Jack... No quiero que me toques, ¡Déjame!... ¡Suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear con un poco mas de fuerza al sentir sus dedos.

Malfoy escucho desde fuera los gritos de Hermione y regreso a zancadas a su oficina, entro de golpe con la varita en mano, sin pensarlo hizo volar al chico contra la pared contraria, donde se golpeo contra una de las grandes estanterías dejando caer algunos libros en la cabeza

- ¡no la trates como si fuera una zorra! – Mantuvo la varia en alto mirando al hombre aturdido

- –susurro ordenando su ropa y lo miro con los ojos húmedos- Gra…Gracias – Draco se disponía a lanzarle otro hechizo cuando Jack intento levantarse pero ella se interpuso- necesito hablar con el, no le hagas mas daño, gracias por todo

Draco salió de la oficina no sin antes mirar asesinamente a Jack, y se quedo fuera esperando, Hermione sabía que luego de lo ocurrido lo haría y lo agradecía no se sentía segura con aquel castaño cerca.

- todo esto es tu culpa – dijo sobándose la cabeza sin mirarla

-¿Mi culpa? -lo miro incrédula y molesta- pues déjame recordarte que eras tú quien me estaba tocando sin mi consentimiento

- ¿Te gusta ese idiota? –la pregunta del Jack dejo a Hermione desconcertada un momento, entonces el volvió a acercarse, era más insistente de lo que ella recordaba

- entiéndelo... Ya no siento lo mismo por ti, y la verdad es tu culpa, tu estropeaste nuestra relación y cuando decidiste salir de mi vida, me jure a mi misma no volver a caer en tus redes, así que no insistas

- Insistiré todo lo que haga falta y le demostrare a ese idiota que eres mía - se acerco y le tomo el mentón con fuerza besándola y luego puso las manos en sus hombro tan fuerte que de seguro dejaría marca y la miro- volverás a ser mía

-no te atrevas a volver a besarme, Tu y yo ya no somos nada hace un buen tiempo- sin poder controlarlo más le dio una bofetada y se alejo de el- y jamás volveré a cometer el terrible error de estar contigo

Malfoy estaba esperándola cruzado de brazos, estaba preocupado por ella y podía notarlo en su mirada, aunque en lo que ella no se había percatado era en que Malfoy estaba celoso, comenzó a caminar a su lado camino a la cafetería

-¿quieres un helado de chocolate? no me digas que no es tu favorito, y no, no estoy leyendo tu mente – el estaba intentando ser amable sin importar lo difícil que era para él.

- sí, realmente lo necesito -lo miro confundida sintiendo un calor en su pecho al sentir que le importaba como ella estaba- aunque me sorprende que sepas que es mi sabor favorito... Y mucho más que tú me estas ofreciendo

- ¿siempre sales con hombre acosadores? ¿O solo tienes un fetiche de que te violen? Quizás termine interrumpiendo tu juego amoroso- una mirada de Hermione basto para dejar claro que no estaba para bromas- ¿cómo es que terminaste con un idiota como ese?

- lo sé, pero no era así cuando lo conocí, era un hombre gentil y respetuoso, fue el único que estuvo cuando lo necesite, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que lo hizo para lograr su objetivo

- ¿así que perdiste tu virginidad con ese idiota? ¿No sabes que la idea es mejorar la raza no estropearla?- ella dejo escapar una leve sonrisa ante su comentario pero luego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de golpe.

Hermione recordó una de las tantas noches en las que Jack insistía en hacerlo, y ella volvía a negarse, con el nunca se sentía segura, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo y el insista día tras día, la única vez que habían estado más cerca Harry los interrumpió y ahora ella agradecía que eso hubiera pasado.

- yo la perdí con Astoria aunque no lo creas, se k tengo fama de gigoló pero nunca me acosté con nadie en el colegio, mentíamos y Blaize lo hacía por mi – no la miro cuando lo dijo estaba diciendo más de lo que creyó llegar a contarle.

- yo... –suspiro y dejo de caminar para mirarlo- aun… soy virgen

Lo dijo casi en un susurro pero él lo había escuchado, no quería decir comentarios inapropiados ella tenía los ojos húmedos, sentía que había algo que ella no quería contarle y aunque no lo hizo conscientemente entro en su mente.

_El moreno estaba desnudo, ella intentaba apartarlo por el pecho mientras apretaba las piernas intentando impedir que él se acercara, sentía la impotencia de la chica como suya, el miedo al dolor y la vergüenza, Jack la tocaba sin que ella lo deseara y la vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras intentaba apartarlo con más ímpetu, entonces Harry entro de la nada con la varita en mano._

Draco se quedo pensativo con aquel recuerdo, había entrado más de lo que quería en la mente de Hermione, pero entonces sin pensarlo ni medir las consecuencias paso su brazo por el hombro de ella atrayéndola protectoramente, Hermione se sonrojo e iba a alejarse cuando noto que Jack estaba parado frente a ellos mirándolos, y escucho a Draco susurrar "yo te protegeré".

- ¿por qué haces esto? –se sentía protegida en sus brazos y no se aparto para seguir caminando.

-¿no te deje bien claro que te quiero lejos de mi novia? No quiero tener que explicarte que es lo que te hare si te veo tocándola de nuevo – Malfoy apretó los dientes mientras lo miraba

-¿no...novia? –susurro Hermione sintiendo un calor en su pecho, estaba feliz, miro a Jack que estaba furioso- Mal... Draco vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo con él, no lo vale

Draco sintió que su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hermione, entonces miro a su ex novio con superioridad, había ganado la lucha por territorio era el macho alfa y no dudaría en demostrarlo si era necesario

- si no te queda claro te hago un dibujo – Draco tomo la cara de Hermione en un movimiento rápido y la acerco posesivamente besándola, juntando sus labios delicadamente, allí frente a muchos funcionarios del ministerio, Hermione cerró los ojos de la sorpresa pero luego comenzó a responder el beso, su estomago estaba lleno de algún ser mágico que la hacía sentirse en las nubes.

Espero que les guste el capitulo! No sé cuánto nos demoraremos en el siguiente .


	8. Rechazo

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermone**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Cap 8.- Rechazos**

Luego de disfrutar del beso se apartaron lentamente y fue Draco quien entrelazando sus dedos, miro a Jack con odio y sonrió de medio lado

- de hecho ya pensábamos decírselo a su madre así que te invitamos a la cena hoy en la noche en casa de Hermione bueno yo vivo a su lado

Hermione al separarse de sus labios, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y que sus labios aun reclamaban por mas, pero al escuchar lo que dijo la castaña se sobresalto, no pretendía que su madre fuera parte de ese plan, Ella que era tan buena actuando, apretó la mano del rubio y lo miro a lo que el susurro.

- Que mejor oportunidad para dejar claro a tu ex novio que ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad -dijo sardónicamente ignorando la presencia del moreno que lo miraba con rencor

Ella trago en seco y comenzó a elaborar los pro y contras de la idea que había tenido el rubio... Pero viendo que esa sería la única solución aparente accedió

- está bien, cenaremos con mi madre, supongo que ella estará feliz... -le sonrió entre preocupada y asombrada-

Ambos esperaron a que Jack se retirara y sintieron la mirada de las secretarias sobre ellos y Malfoy actuando rápido tomo la muñeca de Hermione y besándola apasionadamente se metieron en la oficina de la castaña, en cuanto entraron se separo de ella

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- Hermione quieto con los dedos el brillo labial de los labios de Draco y lo miro sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría, había sufrido muchas emociones por un día

- gracias a tu magnífica idea... Ahora tendré que hablarle a mi madre, para que no se altere y piense que en verdad salimos juntos y tendré que decirte algunas costumbres que tengo, para que piense que pasamos tiempo junto, se que te debo una cena, pero ¿debías involucrar a mi madre?.. No nos dejara en paz ahora, aunque ella sepa que estas ayudándome

- Bueno terminarías incluyéndola de todas formas, supongo que se enteraría por los periódicos o los rumores -la miro y sonrió juguetón- ¿te estás acostumbrando a mis besos Granger?

- no te des aires que no posees Malfoy, una cosa es que me deje besar por el simple hecho de alejar a ese patán y otra muy diferente es que me acostumbre a ellos... -lo miro y se sonrojo pero aun así frunció el ceño.

-ahora eres mi novia así que comportarte en el ministerio -él se aparto, Hermione noto que tenia mejor su color en su piel, no era pálido y su mirada brillaba su enfermedad le estaba dando un respiro.

- Y para un Malfoy… ¿Eso sería? -lo mire directamente a los ojos.

- No besarte a otros -la miro a los ojos pero ella aparto la vista incomoda, sintiendo que el podía ver lo que ella pensaba, suspiro al cabo de unos minutos lo volvió a mirar

- ¿a caso piensas que me ando besando con cualquiera?..-lo miro molesta- Malfoy, no pienso besar ni dejarme besar,.. Fue mi pareja... Pero no quiero hablar de eso -bajo la vista y comenzó a leer unas carpetas o fingir que leía.

- ¿solo le dejaste besarte Granger?- había visto algunas cosas en su mirada, no entendía porque la mente de Hermione estaba tan dispuesta para él, se acerco a ella y el olor de la chica esta vez a un perfume florar, miro el cuello de ella entre los cabellos y los aparto uno a uno hacia un costado y sin razón termino de acercarse hasta comenzar a besar el cuello- ¿que más le dejaste hacer? - comenzó a morder el cuello subiendo hacia su oreja

- no lo deje... Que me bese... Me beso a la fuerza- sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, mojo sus labios, levanto la mirada y enarco una ceja- Además... Eso no... Debe de importarte…-se estremeció- ¿y tú?... ¿Por qué estás haciendo... ¿esto?..

- ¿Y tu porque me estas dejando? -sonriendo mordió mas cerca de la oreja mientras una mano se posaba en la cintura de la castaña- ¿por qué el tuvo que hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad pero me lo dejas hacerlo a mi libremente?

-¿qué quieres... Probar?- ella sabía que él tenía razón ¿Porque lo estaba dejando? ¿Por qué no lo estaba quitando de allí y golpeando? Mordió su labio inferior y quito su mano de su cintura pero el volvo a ponerla y la empujo posesivamente contra él, entonces jalo su lóbulo sensualmente.

- nada... solo quería saber si estaba entendiendo bien la relación y no que estaba forzándote también- ella respiro hondo y haciendo uso de su escaso autocontrol logro apartarse unos centímetros

- detente... Debemos trabajar, además... Nadie esta viéndonos, por ende... No hace falta que finjas

- Como tú quieras Granger yo no necesito estar forzando a nadie, ¿y íbamos a comer o lo olvidas? - abrió la puerta y cayeron dos chicas que estaban pegadas a la puerta el sonrió coquetamente y las ayudo a levantarse para luego irse a el comedor, Hermione en cambio las fulmino con la mirada y las suspendió por no cumplir con sus deberes, y por escuchar tras la puerta, luego tomando su bolso salió tras él y al alcanzarlo tomo de su brazo mirándolo a los ojos.

- yo no dije que me estuvieras forzando, dije que no quería que fingieras si no lo deseabas -lo soltó y continuo su camino, sacando su celular para llamar a su madre y avisarle todo lo que estaba pasando

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos estaban murmurando cuando ellos entraron se quedaron callados para mirarlos, Draco guio a Hermione hasta la barra mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con su madre

-¿qué quieres de comer cariño? - sonrió ante la cara que ella hizo- yo quiero ravioli por favor - la cocinera les miro asombrada mientras Hermione cubría el micrófono del celular con una mano eligió un poco de carne con algo de arroz mientras continuaba hablando, cuando colgó miro al rubio

- ¿cariño? -le susurro solo para que él la escuchara- y como debería llamarte yo... ¿Cielo? -dijo con tono irónico pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- como quieras cariño - noto la mirada de todos y se le hizo aun más gracioso, así que cuando estaban por sentarse le aparto la silla y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de irse a su puesto- ¿y qué digo tu madre?

-dice que está feliz... Y que no nos preocupemos… que ella preparara la cena -se tomo unos minutos reponerse del beso que le dio y cuando lo hizo respondió- y que fingirá que te conoce hace meses...

- Bueno entonces terminando de archivar nos vamos a tu casa tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas como un cepillo de dientes en mi baño entre esas cosas - comenzó a comer con su elegancia de siempre.

Hermione estaba incomoda, sentía una piedra en el estomago que le quitaba el apetito, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, conocía a su madre y sabia que luego de que todo acabara, le preguntaría acerca de que siente por él, no era demasiado entrometida en como ella vivía su vida pero si cuando en su vida entraba algún chico y le aterrorizaba la idea que se formaba en la cabeza de su madre.

- nos vemos después cielo cuando termines ve a mi oficina, estaré esperándote -sonrió al ver la cara de todos completamente anonadados cuando se levanto y la volvió a besar, pero entonces vio una rostro familiar allí estaba Daphne el rostro de Malfoy palideció, la chica se fue sin comer nada y Malfoy se fue tras ella

Malfoy corrió detrás de Daphne necesitaba aclararle las cosas, ella nunca había querido que él estuviera con Astoria porque decía que solo jugaba con ella y ver que ahora a tan poco tiempo de haberla perdido, estaba con otra como si nada, solo afirmaría sus hipótesis, pero Draco no tuvo suerte la perdió antes de poder hablar con ella y termino por irse a su oficina

La castaña vio lo que ocurrió y se sintió confundida, por un lado estaba el hecho de que Malfoy había aceptado a la fuerza su petición y otra que ella sabía que era la parte racional le decía que había sido injusto de su parte forzarlo a aceptar, ahora lo había metido en problemas, suspiro guardando una nueva carpeta en su correspondiente lugar, esperando que todo acabara pronto.

Hermione se dirigía a su oficina cuando vio a la Daphne acercarse a ella cruzada de brazos, en su mirada solo se veía rencor y odio , Hermione había leído que Astoria y Daphne eran muy unidas, de seguro aun sufría por la muerte de su hermana y saber que el novio se había olvidado tan pronto de la rubia estaría causando estragos en ella, entendía que la odiara pero ciertamente ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía por Malfoy, por un momento pensó que quería hablar con ella pero luego la evito, no pudo sacarse ese rostro de la cabeza hasta terminar su trabajo e ir a la oficina de Malfoy quien al entrar estaba terminando de guardar unos documentos, tomo las pastillas de la mesa y las guardo en su bolsillo vio a la castaña entrar y intento parecer normal pero se notaba cabizbajo

-¿podemos hablar antes?.. -mordió su labio inferior nerviosa- lamento lo que paso con Greengras yo no pretendía que ella nos viera...

- ya paso, no podías saber que ella estaba hoy en esta parte del ministerio- no esperaba que Granger hablara de eso y se noto en su sorpresa pero luego tomo su abrigo y paso junto a ella hacia la salida pero ella lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a mirarla

- quieres que haga algo, lo que sea... ¿Para compensarte por eso?.. Quizás hablar con ella y explicarle porque nos besamos -al mencionar la última palabra, sus mejillas se sonrojaron dándole una apariencia de inocencia.

- No necesitas hacer nada, no espero nada de ti con nada de lo que estoy haciendo... además me has ayudado en más de una oportunidad, estamos a mano - se soltó de su agarre y le tomo la mano entrelazando los dedos- vámonos antes de que nos quedemos encerrados de nuevo

- será mejor que tomemos otra dirección -le susurro al ver a Jack dando vuelvas por el sector- no tengo ganas de que arme un escándalo

- vamos por red flu- dijo entrando a la oficina de uno de sus compañeros quien los miro y no entendía nada ambos entraron y se metieron en la chimenea desapareciendo- listo ves - dijo cuando salieron en el departamento de ella.

- ¿quieres beber algo antes de que llegue mi madre?.. -estaba incomoda, no sabía de qué hablar con él, suspiro y dejo su bolso en el sillón, mirándolo

- Iré a mi departamento a traer cosas necesarias para que se crean nuestro teatro Granger - salió de su departamento para entrar al propio y comenzó a meter en una caja cepillo de dientes, pijama, bata entre otros utensilios básicos.

Mientras tanto Hermione fue a su cuarto para agrandar la cama, luego se cambio la ropa de oficina por un sencillo vestido rojo y ordeno un poco la sala de estar, cuando escucho el timbre fue a atender y allí vio a su madre, la hizo pasar y le conto todo lo que paso y lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Unos momentos después entro Draco con una pequeña caja y con ropa más casual, un suéter gris y unos pantalones negros, saludo cortésmente a la madre de Hermione.

- Traje las cosas que necesariamente tienen que estar en esta casa si yo en teoría soy tu novio y vivo aquí - dejo que la madre de Granger hurgara sin problema ni vergüenza incluso cuando un bóxer negro apareció entre las cosas junto con una caja de condones Muggles- aunque no se para que sirve eso, mis amigos Muggles me hicieron una idea bastante grafica de para que los utilizan

Hermione se sonrojo intensamente al ver como su madre revisaba el bolso del chico sin problemas, al ver que había terminado ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su madre, tomando el bolso comenzó a ordenar las cosas dejándolos a ambos solos

- bueno... Ya conoces a mi madre -susurro avergonzada.

- Pues me parece una madre muy interesante, si no se ha asustado con ver los condones es que la verdad asume que tenemos relaciones sexuales ¿no crees? - sonrió pues había puesto esa caja solo para ver la reacción de su madre

-no... Ella no puede pensar eso... -se levanto y fue tras su madre, cuando la encontró en el baño su madre no se tomo la libertad de voltearse.

- espero Hermione que esto solo sea por las apariencias, no creas que me he olvidado de todas las cosas que me contabas de este muchacho... -Hermione quedo sin saber que decirle, solo se estaba comportando frente al rubio, pero en verdad estaba molesta.

Draco estaba solo y sin querer entrometerse demasiado se puso a mirar las fotografías, estaba con sus amigos y sonreía animadamente, luna estaba entre ellos, sonrió con melancolía, se sentó para descansar un momento y una masa peluda se subió a su regazo y se acomodo como si siempre lo hubiera hecho entonces reconoció que esa bola de pelo era el gato de Granger

Madre e hija acomodaban las pertenencias del rubio una con el ceño fruncido y la otra con el rostro ardiéndole, una vez que terminaron volvieron a la sala, Hermione se quedo en el umbral sin poder creer lo que veía, ya que su gato no solía irse con personas que desconocía, Draco noto la mirada de ambas mujeres y comenzó a acariciar al gato que se puso a ronronear mientras se movía contra la mano del rubio

- ¿Cómo es que aun vive esta bola de pelos?

- No lo llames así -lo miro molesta y luego miro a su madre- me sorprende que se quede allí... Es algo inusual en el... -miro al rubio y su madre dijo- ¿ese gato está queriendo decir que es de confianza? -la castaña solo susurro- eso parece

-¿Estás diciendo que desconfías de mi? Luego de dormir, en mi cama, ¿y pasar 3 noches conmigo? - miro a la castaña y luego a su madre- ¿sin contar que nos hemos besado no solo para que tu ex novio lo creyera sino también porque tú así lo quisiste?- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y se acerco rápidamente tomando a su gato y alejándose de allí muy sonrojada-

- ¡cállate Malfoy!.. Nadie pidió tu opinión -la madre de Hermione los miro a ambos y enarcando una ceja les pregunto

-¿qué ocurre entre ustedes?... Y no intenten engañarme- se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

- Compartimos la cama, no sé si lo entiende, ella y yo tenemos una relación... - se quedo pensativo buscando la palabra y también para molestar más a Granger- muy física, pero nada serio –Hermione lo miro sin poder creer que le hubiera dicho esas palabras a su madre, soltó a su gato y fue hasta el tomándolo de la camisa lo llevo a la habitación y le susurro molesta

-¿qué crees que haces?- su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de abofetearlo.

- Divertirme Granger ¿no crees que debo al menos disfrutar de esto? ¿Aunque sea un poco? - sonriendo retrocedió lo necesario y tomando a Hermione del listón de su vestido la empujo para que se recostara sobre él en la cama de dos plazas- además no es tan mentira después de todo ¿no?

Hermione estaba sobre él, sentía su respiración chocar con la de ella y eso solo provocaba que su sonrojo aumentara, cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos

- aunque lo fuese... No deberías haber dicho eso - volteo y quedo acostada a su lado- ahora pensara que en verdad sentimos cosas el uno por el otro - suspiro y cerró los ojos- y eso no es nada bueno

Malfoy estaba comenzando a molestarse era la tercera vez que ella lo evitaba en ese día, se subió sobre ella metiendo su rodilla entre las piernas de ella y volvió a atacar su cuello

- no tienes idea de cómo me molesta que me esquiven – dijo notoriamente molesto mordiendo mas fuerte su cuello notando como ella trago en seco y se estremeció al sentir que volvía a morder su cuello

- me... Imagino... Aunque no entiendo porque buscas que yo no lo haga, -Ella sabía que debía alejarlo, el problema era que no lo deseaba realmente, aun sabiendo que su madre estaba en la sala, iba a alejarlo cuando el volvió a morder su cuello y se acomodo sobre ella.

- Granger... en ocasiones puedes ser tan estúpida - notoriamente molesto iba a apartarse cuando la madre de ella entro, la señora Granger había ido tras ellos al creer que podrían estar discutiendo , pero jamás se imagino ver a su hija así con él, había escuchado a Hermione hablar de aquel rubio y juro que era su enemigo en la adolescencia

- ¡Hermione jean Granger! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- termino de abrir la puerta para quedar frente a ellos, Hermione parecía estar cediendo a las caricias del rubio cuando escucho a su madre y abrió los ojos asustada

- ma...mama... No... Nosotros... El... Yo... No es lo que parece- empujo a Draco para que se quitara de sobre ella, él lo hizo y se ordeno la ropa

Solo estábamos calentando para esta noche - sin mas salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione en un aprieto como venganza por sus rechazos

**Esperamos que les guste el capitulo, tendremos el siguiente pronto, dejen sus comentarios! Nos anima mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribimos**


	9. Ardiendo

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Cap 9.- Ardiendo**

La madre de la castaña la taladro con la mirada y luego con preguntas como ¿en verdad solo fingen? ¿Hermione te cuidas? A los que ella respondía con un rotundo "mama no pasa nada entre él y yo" Aunque mentalmente pensaba en otra cosa, en los besos del rubio, en sus caricias y en imaginar que abría pasado si su madre no entraba, porque ella estaba cediendo a sus caricias.

Draco mientras puso fotos suyas y con gusto modifico algunas de sus amigos por él jugando con su varita divertido al escuchar la discusión entre las Granger, En un momento se quedaron en silencio, entonces salieron de la habitación, ninguna tenía cara de estar de muy buen humor, Draco miro a Hermione como si no la conociera de arriba a abajo ahora que sabía que era virgen, se le estaba haciendo más apetecible

- ¿así que en teoría cenamos, la pasamos en grande y luego nos iremos a dormir mientras ellos se van a sus casas no?- Hermione al sentir la mirada del rubio sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y que un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza, evito su mirada y respondió

- si... En teoría si, aunque solo cuando estemos seguros de que se fueron cada uno ira a su cama... -volvió a mirarlo- es decir que tu... Iras a la tuya, en tu departamento

- ¿Por qué? Mis cosas están acá no pretenderás que me lleve todo de regreso además ya hemos dormido todos estos días juntos, quería aprender para que sirven esos condones Muggles - se fue a la cocina sonriendo de medio lado mientras la madre de Hermione la miro severamente y ella la evito, fulminando al rubio mentalmente, ¿Es que no tenía otra manera de divertirse que no fuera empeorarle la vida a ella?

- mama… él esta... Bromeando, solo estamos fingiendo…siempre fue así -dijo con un tono de voz poco convincente y rogando que sea cierto lo que decía.

- ¿hare la cena yo o ustedes? Solo pregunto para comenzar tu amigo llega en una hora - la madre de Hermione fue a la cocina y prácticamente lo hecho de allí y quedaron solos- eres más graciosa de lo que pensaba, había olvidado lo que se sentía- la castaña se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante

- ¿habías olvidado que se sentía hacerme la vida imposible?.. -suspiro y se sentó en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas- hacía años que nadie me sacaba de quicio... O me hacía pasar esto

- Bueno…entonces ¿cómo tengo que fingir que eres mi novia? Digo... algo secreto que deba saber... alguna manía o detalle -la miro sin poder evitar dejar sus ojos en sus piernas hoy las estaba mostrando con un generoso vestido

-Mi madre es una gran actriz, ella sabrá que decir y que hacer, en cuanto a nosotros... -al decir esa palabra, miro al suelo, para que el no notara sus mejillas rojas- supongo que debes saber, que me gusta morder los labios durante el beso o que tengo la manía de enredar un mechón de cabello en mi dedo cuando estoy pensando, también morder mi labio inferior cuando estoy nerviosa

- morder la pluma cuando te concentras, que te gusta el chocolate en secreto, que no te gusta dormir con sujetador ni bragas, que eres alérgica a las almendras y que tienes un humor de perros por la mañana -termino el - bueno entonces comencemos - dijo omitiendo la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y ayudo a poner la mesa con magia.

- Como...-aclaro su garganta- ¿cómo sabes todo eso?... Esas son cosas que ni mis amigos saben -mordió su labio inferior- y… ¿Que debo saber yo...de ti? -Draco no respondió lo primero y se concentro en ordenar bien la mesa

- soy ordenado, me gusta la limpieza, duermo desnudo, me gusta el chocolate caliente, los juegos sexuales, me molesta que no me besen para despertar, me gusta que jueguen en mi lóbulo, ¿que mas quieres saber?

- tienes una sonrisa de lado, la usas cuando te sientes victorioso... Odias que te lleven la contaría y mucho más que desobedezcan, esas cosas las sé, pero lo de los juegos sexuales estaba de más -miro hacia la cocina-

- ¿Bueno se supone que intimamos o no? él tiene que creer que perdiste tu virginidad conmigo ¿no? - la miro y noto el tono rosado luego el rojo intenso en sus mejillas- escuche lo que tú y tu madre gritaban

- es...verdad… pero no le diremos que tenemos juegos sexuales... -noto su sonrisa petulante y lo fulmino con la mirada, aun sentía que una piedra se instalaba en su estomago, no podía creer que el sabia eso, de todos... ¡él!

- Bueno espero que en tu juego dejes claro que soy bueno en la cama o algo saldrá mal, muy mal - sonriendo se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la mesa cuando se escucho aparecer a alguien en la red flu, ambos voltearon la cabeza para mirar a Jack, quien parecía incrédulo de lo que veía.

- llegas justo para interrumpir -dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, Jack sonrió falsamente y se acerco a Hermione besándole la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios

- yo no me creo nada esta farsa – Hermione lo aparto de ella cuando noto lo cercano que estuvo a sus labios.

- pues deberías… porque no es una farsa -se acerco al rubio y tomo su mano

- ¿Jane llego la visita falta mucho para la comida? - aunque no le gustaba llamar a la madre de Hermione por su nombre tenía que hacerlo-¿te sientas o no? –-la madre de la castaña salió de la cocina con una bandeja y miro con odio a la visita, y dejo la comida en la mesa

- ya está la comida, ¿herms linda puedes traer la bebida?- Jack no se comía nada miraba a Malfoy y luego sin sentarse aun se puso a mirar la casa notando los detalles y tomando una foto pregunto- ¿esa de cuando es?

- fue de un viaje que hicimos hace unos meses... se podría decir que fue ese día el que comenzamos a salir... ¿No es así Cariño? –dijo desde la cocina y regreso con un refresco dejándolo en la mesa se sentó junto a Draco.

- si... lo recuerdo claramente junto a esa está la de nuestro aniversario de 4 meses ¿no? - habían hablado de cuánto tiempo llevaban y de que día habían comenzado así que calculo bastante bien- lo recuerdo porque - se acerco a Hermione y le susurro en la oreja - te hice mía - pero en el silencio de la habitación Malfoy sabía que Jack pudría escuchar perfectamente.

- m...Draco... - sentir su aliento cálido y sus palabras provocaron que ella se estremeciera sutilmente- no digas esas cosas… en la mesa -volteo a mirarlo y luego miro de soslayo a su madre la cual dijo que comenzaría a servir la comida.

- y en presencia de tus invitados- Jack apretó los puños furiosos recordando la voz de Hermione diciendo "no estoy lista", "no es el momento" , se sentó frente a ella y junto a Draco entonces la miro- ah... que detalle llevas el vestido que compramos en la tienda

- no me había dado cuenta, supongo que me lo puse porque fue el primero que encontré -ella no estaba mintiendo, fue el que había encontrado primero- Malfoy sonrió y poso la mano en la mesa tomando la de Hermione

- bueno te agradezco la compra es muy sencillo... de quitar - sonrió mas al ver la cara de Jack y comenzó a comer mientras Hermione se sonrojo, el rubio siempre tenía insinuaciones que la ponían incomoda o la hacían sonrojar, pero sentir su mano sobre la de ella de cierta forma la calmaba-

Ya... Vamos a comer -miro a su madre-¿cuándo comenzaras el tour ese en el crucero?

- señora Granger... ¿conoce a los padres de Malfoy?- Jack las escuchaba comiendo mientras miraba los detalles no llevaban anillos de pareja eso era una gran pista.

- he tenido el placer de conocerla, ella es una persona agradable, muy culta y educada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿y a su padre lo conoce? - estaba jugando sabía bien que el padre de Malfoy había muerto

-¿a qué quieres llegar Jack?... Su padre no está con nosotros... -miro al rubio y tomo su mano- pero aun así cuenta con nosotras

- que poco tacto tienen algunos - Malfoy beso a Hermione en la mejilla y siguió comiendo.

-Hermione hija, debo marcharme, quede con unas amigas en ir a visitar a la madre de la vecina que está enferma, espero que no les moleste -se levanto y comenzó a juntar su plato, la castaña miro al rubio y se levanto

- mama... Déjalo yo juntare las cosas, tu ve tranquila - Jack maldijo por lo bajo cuando los vio si parecían novios, estaba comenzando a resignarse, Hermione se disculpo y acompaño a su madre a la puerta, ella le dijo que se cuidara, a lo cual ella solo asintió, al despedirse volvió a la mesa.

- no creas que no me entere de lo que hiciste como vueltas a tocar a mi novia te cortare los testículos y te los coseré en la garganta - Jack se sorprendió del vocabulario del elegante Malfoy- es mía escuchaste y como te le acerques lo lamentaras

Draco se quedo callado cuando vio que Hermione regresaba, ella se sentó a su lado y les miro sin comprender porque existía un incomodo silencio, Jack les miro y luego termino de comer

- ¿no me perdí de nada? – Hermione se sobresalto porque antes de terminar la frase sintió la mano de Draco en su cintura.

- Nada interesante amor -sonriendo al moreno- el ya se iba porque nosotros tenemos cosas interesantes que hacer hoy – Hermione se sonrojo y sintió que su respiración se aceleraba de la ansiedad, Draco la empujo contra él y le beso metiendo la lengua en su boca mientras su mano posesiva bajaba un poco de la cintura a su cadera, Jack estaba hirviendo en ira mirando a la pareja, Hermione jamás fingiría algo así, pero esperaría hasta ver si ella lo rechazaba o no y a su sorpresa las piernas de la castaña se aflojaron y para mantenerse en pie rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, acercándose unos centímetros mas correspondiendo al beso.

- me dejan en la chimenea al menos antes de montárselo- dijo apretando los dientes, había podido ver la lengua de ambos mezclarse en aquel beso

Draco sonrió con malicia estaba disfrutando de ver a Jack derrotado, era el macho dominante, había ganado y quería dejarlo bastante claro, tomo a Hermione del trasero y la alzo obligándola a abrazando con sus piernas, su vestido se levanto dejando ver sus piernas y algo de sus muslos, Hermione estaba sonrojada pero no se quejo, se dejo besar apasionadamente

- Sabes dónde está la chimenea no necesitas nada mas- Hermione paso las manos por la espalda de Draco arañándolo mientras lo empujaba contra ella, no sabía bien porque dejaba que él la besara y acariciara de esa manera, ni

- Jack… la chimenea, está libre... Puedes usarla si deseas -murmuro entre besos y jadeos cuando Draco la pego a la pared con fuerza dejando caer un cuadro en el proceso mientras le pasaba las manos por las piernas, deseoso camino a la habitación, dejo de besarla para morder su cuello mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho cuando casi la toca Jack desapareció y se aparto para mirarla

-¿qué tal lo hice? ¿Crees que fue creíble? –sonrió de medio lado tomando aire, mientras ella-cerro los ojos y trato de regular su respiración, pasando una mano por su cabello susurro

- lo hiciste bien... -relamió sus labios- al...parecer se lo creyó- se quedaron en silencio mirándose con la respiración agitada el bajo la mirada notando sus pechos subir y bajar y sus muslos a la vista se pego a ella mirándola cerrar los ojos

- ¿de verdad eres virgen Granger?- ella trago en seco, sabía que estaba solo a unos centímetros de sus labios, sabía que tenerlo sobre ella estaba comenzando a perturbarla al grado de desear que volviera a besarla con pación

- tú lo...has dicho –fue lo único que se sintió capaz de susurrar, Malfoy apoyo la cabeza en el cuello de ella tomando aire y dijo algunas cosas en francés.

_No quiero enamorarme de ti, no quiero volver a sufrir, pero porque no puedo dejar de sentir que todo esto es lo que deseaba._

- suéltame, o te hare mía y perderás tu valorada virginidad ahora mismo –Hermione lo miro y se sonrojo, aunque su cuerpo demandaba mas, su razón le decía que debía obedecer, suspiro y tomando su mejilla le dio un corto beso, antes de soltarlo, pero Malfoy la miro unos segundo y luego se lanzo a su boca a comérsela apasionadamente era un gran besador pero Hermione se acostumbraba a el rápidamente poso la mano en su trasero y la empujo a el acomodándose entre sus piernas intencionalmente le hizo sentir su hombría, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y tenso, realmente adoraba sus besos, pero no sabía hasta donde llegarían, deseaba probar mas, pero no debía, acaricio su espalda y su cabello.

- Malfoy... -susurro- no... No está bien esto...

- Lo sé pero la verdad no puedo pensar bien - dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de ella- me gusta tu cuerpo Granger... aunque nunca lo dije... tienes un cuerpo hermoso

Draco mordió su labio inferior y lo miro a los ojos, estaba sonrojada, podía sentir su hombría, todos los rumores que había escuchado sobre él en el colegio y los cuales ella se negaba a creer habían sido confirmados, estaba excitado y era por ella y ahora la alagaba, realmente no sabía qué hacer o decir, las palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca.

- Malfoy... Me da curiosidad... En que pueda terminar todo esto... -acaricio su espalda con las uñas lentamente.

- Ni yo lo sé pero ya no puedo pensar - comenzó a rozarse contra ella estaba notoriamente excitado y llevo la mano al pecho de ella comenzando a tocarla lentamente- ya no voy a poder bajar esa erección- Hermione se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un jadeo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, no podía creer que ella hubiera pensado que Jack tenia uno de tamaño normal, cuando ahora estaba sintiendo el roce que la dejaba sin aliento, acaricio con sus piernas su cuerpo y un leve jadeo escapo de sus labios, sin poder controlarlo mas comenzó a besarlo con pación, esas dos palabras habían logrado hacerle perder el poco autocontrol.

Se besaban desesperadamente él la alzo para llevarla hasta su habitación golpeando con las paredes y la puerta en el camino botando todo lo que se encontraba en su paso, cuando vio la cama la llevo hasta allí la recostó quitándose la capa con facilidad mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo

- te deseo -repitió al notar la reacción anterior mientras Hermione mordía el labio inferior del rubio y lo abrazaba con las piernas llego a ella un momento de lucidez y se aparto uno centímetros

- Malfoy... Esto está mal... Solo debíamos fingir... Además... Tu y yo... No tenemos nada en común... Y no quiero... Que solo sea un momento de deseo - Malfoy la ignoro olímpicamente y bajo las manos alzando su vestido para pasar sus dedos por la intimidad de la chica sintiendo las bragas mojadas entonces sonriendo comenzó a morder su cuello

- Granger todo el mundo tiene solo sexo – la castaña apretó las sabanas y cerró los ojos jadeando levemente

- pues… no quiero... que mi primera vez... sea solo sexo... -aunque el cuerpo de la castaña la traicionaba al inclinar la cabeza y desordenar su cabello

- No te mientas Granger te gusta... sabes que yo te hare pasar un buen momento - movió los dedos con experiencia en su intimidad y jugo más fuerte en su cuello dejando mordidas, paso la mano libre por la espalda de la chica y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido logrando que se tensara, no sabía si debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos o por la razón

- ah... Malfoy... ¿Por qué... Deseas... Esto con una impura?.. Con tu enemiga... -encorbo sutilmente la espalda-

- deja de decir esas cosas eres una mujer aunque no tengas sangre pura - Malfoy estaba demasiado excitado y su pantalón estaba molestándose se aparto y desabrocho su pantalón y lanzo el cinturón a otro lado metió su mano ante la mirada de Granger y con alivio saco su erección para volver a rozarse contra ella- no me digas que tu no lo deseas Granger

- Malfoy... Aunque lo deseara... No lo admitiría -lo miro a los ojos- además... No está bien esto -lo acaricio con las uñas- y lo peor es que no puedo detenerme…- se acomodo entre ella y se movió suave lento, siendo delicado y ella lo sintió su varonil erección estaba rozándose en sus bragas suavemente

- ¿donde habrá dejado tu mama los condones Muggles?

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger! – ambos escucharon la voz de la señora Granger resonar en toda la habitación.

Jane Granger estaba llegando a casa de su amiga, cuando noto que se había olvidado su llave en el departamento de su hija, así que volvió por ellas, noto que la puerta estaba sin cerrojo y ya que nadie le atendía decidió entrar a buscarla, en la sala había mucho silencio así que fue a buscarla a su cuarto, lo más seguro es que estaba allí leyendo, llego a la puerta y los vio, quedándose paralizada.


	10. Compañías indeseadas

Autor: Vladimir, Julieta

Personajes: De JKR

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama

Ranking: M

Correctora:

Cap. 10.- Compañías indeseadas

Cuando Draco escucho la voz de la señora Granger, bajo su mano para meter su hombría en el pantalón apartándose un poco de Hermione y mirando a la madre de la chica que estaba hecha una furia, la castaña muy avergonzada se sentó en la cama, acomodando su ropa y evitando la mirada de su madre.

- le dije que yo no mentía –estaba molesto pero le sonrió de medio lado.

- Malfoy... Calla –susurro la ojimiel, ya no deseaba tener más problemas con su madre, el solo asintió y se levanto para ordenar su pantalón maldiciendo por la opresión que este le hacia

Jane Granger con sus ojos marrones fulmino al ojigris y luego a su hija, se sentía defraudada y sorprendida, no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si llegaba minutos más tarde

- a estas horas usted debería estar en su casa -se cruzo de brazos- y tu Hermione... Me debes una muy buena explicación... De porque te encuentro en este estado con el que me juraste era tu enemigo

-Mejor las dejo solas -se levanto de la cama yendo a buscar su cepillo de dientes y se fue a su departamento

-lamento que tuvieras que ver esto mamá... Pero jamás pensé que volverías a casa... Y lo que pasó... No podría explicarlo... Pero paso... –se había puesto de pie y la miraba a los ojos

Hermione y su madre fueron a sentarse con un café en la mano para hablar más tranquilas y como adultas, se tocaron temas que Hermione hubiera querido que ni se mencionaran, pero su madre parecía más dispuesta a entenderla si ella era sincera, la conversación se extendió por 1 hora, la señora Granger se había marchado, tenía una expresión de disgusto y comprensión, algo poco usual en ella, la castaña suspirando se tendió en su cama y cerró los ojos, al parecer su madre no estaba de acuerdo en que sigan con ese plan de hacerse pasar por novios, pero le había dicho que era decisión de ellos

- además... El y yo nos odiamos –susurro antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo-

Ya entrada la noche el rubio estaba listo para meterse a la cama luego de una ducha fría cuando escucho que en su ventana una lechuza picotear con insistencia tenía una carta del ministerio de último momento, en donde le informaban que su secretaria estaba enferma y la sustituta llegaría al día siguiente para usar su lugar, Draco no le tomo importancia y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente cuando llego al ministerio noto que los hombres de las oficinas cercanas estaban acumulados en la entrada de su oficina

- ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ese no era su día de suerte, por primera vez Hermione Jean Granger llegaba 15 minutos tarde solo porque su gato no quería comer y ahora se encontraba con el pasillo infestado de hombres con caras de bobos... Frunció el ceño y se abrió camino entre ellos para llegar a su oficina, pero entonces logro ver una cabellera rubia que precisamente no pertenecía a Draco así que Intento distinguirle mejor y vio a una hermosa joven que trabajaba en su escritorio

-¿ y... Que paso con su antigua secretaria?... -susurro para sí y logro entrar a su oficina.

Cuando Draco al fin había logrado acercarse a la puerta de su oficina y haber echado sutilmente a sus colegas con la mirada, se fijo en la joven que lo esperaba en su silla, tenía una cabellera rubia platino, una piel suave y sin ninguna imperfección, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y sus uñas estaban perfectamente decoradas, le sonrió mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente para ver su busto, tenía un escote de corazón logrando que estos ser vieran firmes y perfectos.

- buenos días señorita... soy Draco Malfoy encantado de conocerla, si quiere pasar a mi oficina para hablar de detalles como, mi desayuno

- buenos días señog Malfoy..- Ella le sonrió levemente corriendo su cabello hacia un costado- soy Gabrielle Delacur -le tendió la mano- el placeg es mío –Draco tomo la mano sintiéndola como la más suave que había tocado en su vida y entraron a la oficina.

Gabrielle a pesar de que había tenido un viaje agotador hasta llegar a el ministerio, de haberse perdido entre los pasillos y niveles, en ese momento esos malos momentos se habían desvanecido con la sonrisa del rubio, lo había encontrado luego de haberle buscado por toda Francia, no le importaba que cada hombre del ministerio se hubiera volteado a verla, y que la envidia se reflejara en los ojos de la otra mitad, sabía que eso causaba su simple presencia, pero no se aburría, adoraba ser el centro de atención.

_- es difícil para ti el idioma, conmigo puedes hablar en francés si quieres así no pierdo la practica -_ sonriendo entraron a la oficina_- me gusta el café con un poco de leche por la mañana nunca desayuno en casa así que cuando llego quiero el desayuno en mi escritorio_

_- claro señor Malfoy..._ -le hablo en francés luego enarco una ceja y sonriendo lo siguió cuando entro tomo nota de sus gustos _- ¿alguna cosa más que deba anotar?.._ -lo miro de arriba a abajo sin mucho disimulo dejando su mirada en su trasero por un momento hasta que él se volteo y se sentó en su escritorio.

Draco sonrió ante su mirada, hacía tiempo que no coqueteaba con nadie y eso comenzaba a divertirlo

_- bueno mis antiguas secretarias me daban masajes_ - se acerco lentamente- _y me entretenían por la mañana..._ - aparto un rubio cabello detrás de su oreja mirándola a los ojos

Hermione tenía algunos papeles que necesitaban la firma del rubio urgentemente, ya que su secretaria aun no llegaba, fue a la oficina del rubio y al no ver a su secretaria frunció el ceño, golpeo la puerta y entro pero al ver a Draco con esa chica sintió que en su estomago una criatura la desgarraba por dentro, usando todo su autocontrol claro su garganta y dijo en tono cortante

- lamento interrumpir, pero estos papeles necesitan de tu firma Malfoy

La rubia sonrió de lado cuando Draco se acerco a ella, pero bufo cuando la castaña entro y la fulmino con la mirada, Draco sonrió de medio lado y se aparto de ella

-_me esperas un momento_ - se acerco a Granger tomo los papeles y los firmo sin mirarla- listo puedes irte Granger estamos ocupados

- Me imagino -murmuro molesta- el ministro quiere vernos en 20 minutos.. Espero que no faltes -sin más volteo y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la debida.

- que carácter...-sonrió divertida- _Pobre de usted señor Malfoy... Con una compañera como esa quien no se estresaría _-se acerco a él lentamente- _por eso me ofrezco para ser su masajista personal... _-susurro para luego morderse el labio inferior de manera nada inocente

-_Entonces luego de la reunión creo que voy a necesitar uno muy bueno_ –dijo sonriéndole de lado y mirándola a los ojos

-_claro señor Malfoy... Aquí lo estaré esperando_ -se alejo de él y corriendo su cabello volteo para salir de la oficina y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo- _cualquier cosa que desee, solo llámeme_

Sonrió cuando la vio alejarse moviendo la cadera con sensualidad siendo imposible no mirar su trasero, muy bien dotado, se notaba que era menor que él pero realmente no le importaba hace años que no coqueteaba con alguien y estaba siendo divertido, además no le hacía mal a nadie un poco de diversión

Mientras que la castaña caminaba de un lado al otro en su oficina tratando de descifrar que era eso que sintió al ver a Draco con esa chica._. Celos... No... No podía estar celosa de él_, después de todo lo que paso entre ellos solo era para alejar a Jack, se sobresalto al escuchar que Parvati le hablaba diciéndole que ya era hora de que vaya a ver al ministro

- si... Gracias Parvati, ya voy -tomo los papeles y salió de su oficina, rumbo a la reunión sin poder sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza- celos…

Draco se alistó, ordenó unos documentos metiéndolos en una carpeta que usaría, una secretaria de otro ministerio le pidió la firma para casos importantes, los leyó por encima y medito sobre si tomarlos o no , termino por firmarlos y salió de su oficina dejando instrucciones precisas a Gabrielle y antes de marcharse rumbo a la oficina del ministro sintió un aroma y se acerco a su cuello.

- _perfume francés, dark girl no sabes cómo lo extraño_

-_ señor Malfoy... De ahora en mas lo usare de seguido _–sonrió por lo bajo mirándolo a los ojos para luego morder su labio inferior, esa chica no solo lo encontraba guapo, lo deseaba

_-muy buena elección señorita -_ Le miro los labios y cerró los ojos sintiendo el perfume, para luego apartarse de ella.

- _me alegro señor..._ - le sonrió acomodando su cabello, y comenzó a trabajar mirándolo de soslayo.

Se alejo de ella sonriendo de medio lado, sabía muy bien lo guapo que era pero llevaba tiempo sin intentar seducir a nadie, que eso le estaba pareciendo demasiado tentador. Al llegar a la oficina entro demasiado contento. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos molesta y cuando lo vio lo fulmino con la mirada, sabía que había demorado porque estaba con su nueva secretaria, que se había propuesto ignorarlo

- ¿podemos empezar ya señor ministro?- dijo molesta cuando Draco tomo asiento.

El ojigris se sentó junto a Hermione pero no le prestó la más mínima atención lo que provoco que algunos le miraran confundidos, la castaña lo miraba de soslayo y él no parecía dispuesto a mirarla, al parecer ignorarlo no funcionaria porque él estaba haciendo mucho mejor que ella, bufo y tomo una carpeta comenzando a leerla, intentando opacar su molestia, cuando terminaron de exponer el nuevo caso Draco noto que le faltaba una carpeta asi que estaba intentando recordar la mayor parte de su contenido ya no tenia tiempo de ir a buscarla, se dieron un descanso para servir el café y sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, ambos alcanzaron a escuchar "tan pronto y ya están peleados" así que para evitar más comentarios como ese entrelazo la mano de ella sobre la mesa sin dejar de leer, Hermione quien al fin había logrado concentrarse en su lectura que al sentir la mano de él entrelazada con la suya se sobresalto y miro al rubio unos segundos para luego volver a leer pero ya no lograba concentrarse.

- mañana tenemos 2 juicios... Revisa sus expedientes -dijo sin mirarlo intentando romper el hielo que había entre ellos.

- Si eso estoy haciendo cariño -el día anterior esas palabras salían solas pero ahora no salían con naturalidad

-Bueno cariño-había notado que algo cambio, sin dudas él estaba frio y ella estaba molesta por eso, por eso no sabía que decirle y que no sonara forzado

Gabrielle había entrado a la oficina de Draco para dejar un cerro de papeles importantes que pedían la firma de él cuándo noto la carpeta sobre el escritorio, sabía que él la necesitaba y sonrió complacida al notar que tenía una oportunidad para que el notara que ella era importante, salió con la carpeta en la mano y fue a la oficina rápidamente al entrar cerró la puerta con cautela y camino hasta Draco tendiéndole la carpeta.

- pegdon pog integumpig -se acerco al rubio- señor Malfoy... Se ha olvidado esta cagpeta en su oficina y creí que la necesitagia

El también había notado que algo estaba extraño entre ellos y todos los demás también así que se levanto tomo la carpeta Gabrielle le tendía y sonrió cortésmente, mientras le pidieron a Gabrielle que ayudar a servir las galletas el hizo una exposición rápida de los casos Muggles que tenían un patrón similar, eran familiares directos de estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts y los muertos eran sangres sucias en su mayoría, las formas de muerte parecían ser naturales pero existían dudas sobre ello, luego de que todos se quedaran en silencio por los hechos recién descritos con una duda palpable en su pecho "algo malo estaba pasando" miro a la ojimiel y se acerco- mi secretaria ira a dejarte la carpeta cuando tenga todas mis dudas...- se acerco para besarla en forma de despedida, ella se dejo besar asombrada de que el estuviera haciendo una investigación solo, mas aun relacionada con las muertes de sangres sucias.

- está bien amor... La estaré esperando- dijo casi automáticamente aun divagando en las explicaciones de Draco.

- Cariño otra cosa no azotes mi puerta por tus celos Gabrielle solo es mi secretaria -sonrió al ver su cara y al resto riendo por lo bajo.

- yo no estoy celosa... –sonrió levemente, completamente roja y fulminándolo con la mirada-

La francesa enarco una ceja mientras los miraba "Así que ellos eran pareja.", lo medito por unos momentos y miro con altanería el cuerpo de Hermione, sonrió de medio lado, esa chica no era oponente para ella, así que más confiada salió siguiendo a Draco.

- _mi desayuno esta esperándome_ asumo -dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- _sino tendrás que pagar las consecuencias_

-_lamento decirle que si, ya lo está_ _esperando_ -lo miro fijamente, sonriendo de lado y sacudiendo su cabello desplegando todo su encanto de veela, por un momento se sintió atontado y la pego a la pared de la puerta de su oficina pero luego se alejo, jamás se creyó un hombre vulnerable y allí estaba, controlado por magia menor, por haber mirado el cuerpo de esa chica

- espero que Granger no viera eso-susurro por lo bajo cuando entro a su oficina pues la había visto pasar por el pasillo poco después, llevaba las carpetas y las mejillas rojas por todas las preguntas que le hicieron. Gabrielle se mordió el labio inferior casi lo había logrado, solo tenía que ser más intensa la próxima vez

_- no vuelvas a hacer eso... si vas a coquetearme que sea de forma decente._

-_yo no he hecho nada malo señor...-_enarco una ceja- ¿Desea algo más en su desayuno?

- _Una tarta de chocolate -_Dijo secamente sentándose en su silla

_- lo traigo enseguida, creo que no hay pero le preparare uno en segundos-_ ella noto el cambio en su forma de contestar y le sonrió levemente asintiendo_- lo traigo enseguida_ -salió de allí y maldiciendo su suerte y cuando llegaba a la cocina vio a la castaña preparándose su café- buenos días señogita Granger...

- tú... Yo te conozco de algún lado... Pero no sé de donde

- ¿no me geconoce?.. - le sonrió aun mas y con su varita puso a preparar la tarta de chocolate-Soy gabrielle Delacur.. Hegmanita menog de Fleg..

-Una semi veela -susurro la castaña- ahora no me sorprende ese revuelo que se armo en el corredor... ¿Y que haces trabajando de secretaria?

Mientras Draco esperaba su tarta comenzó a beber su café a sorbos pensando, estaba confundido le gustaba el coqueteo pero ella parecía ir muy en serio si le había puesto un hechizo para que se acercara aunque no entendía porque le preocupaba lo que Granger sintiera, las reacciones de su cuerpo sobre esa chica ya no le estaban gustando, tenía que alejarla de él, sabia de su enfermedad, sabía mucho más de lo que una simple compañera de trabajo necesitaba. Draco suspiro y se acomodo cerrando los ojos, si Granger estaba molesta y celosa eso le atraía pero otra cosa diferente seria besarse con esa chica eso sería como ser infiel en su relación falsa, ¿por qué eso le importaba? No era nada de Granger solo su novio falso.

- Sabía que aquí encontragia a ciegto gubio que me integera.. -tomo la tarta ya terminada y le sonrió de lado- Espego que no se lo tome a mal.. -se alejo mientras que la castaña la fulminaba con la mirada-no es nada pegsonal

La castaña estaba furiosa, ¿es que acaso esa chica solo vino para conquistar a Malfoy?, frunció el ceño y se levanto caminando hacia su oficina se encontró con su secretaria y comenzaron a hablar, pero sin perder de vista a la rubia, Gabrielle golpeo la puerta y cuando él le dio permiso entro sonriéndole

- _aquí le traje su tarta señor Malfoy_ –lo dejo en el escritorio frente a él rozando su mano con el brazo de el

Malfoy decidido a sacar a la castaña de su cabeza tomo una decisión precipitada, la miro y espero a que se acercara

- _quiero mi masaje mientras la como me duele la cabeza_

Sonriendo de lado se coloco detrás de él comenzando a masajear sus hombros lentamente, mientras el rubio comía un poco de tarta pensando si besarse con ella era o no una buena opción y decidido puso una mano sobre las de ella mirándola a los ojos intensamente y ella sonrió de lado cuando el tomo su mano, al parecer no había sido tan difícil hacerlo caer en sus redes, lo notaba por su mirada, relamió sus labios susurrandole.

- _adoro su perfume... Me encantaría poder sentirlo de más cerca_

- _acérquese si quiere sentirlo -_ Le miro y luego sus labios mientras ponía la silla de medio lado para que pudiera acercarse

La ex Gryffindor estaba aun hablando con Parvati solo para mirar al puerta de Draco al final del pasillo cuando recibió un memorándum diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Harry enseguida, suspiro y acomodo las carpetas que le llevaría al rubio, noto que Gabrielle aun no salía y aunque realmente no habían pasado ni 5 min para Hermione ella llevaba dentro 1 hora.

- Malfoy... Aquí están las carpetas que tienes que ver - allí fue cuando los vio, demasiado cerca para su gusto y dejo las carpetas en una silla fulminándolos con la mirada

Gabrielle estaba feliz, se estaba acercando cuando le faltaban escasos centímetros escucho la voz de la castaña y frunció el ceño molesta ¿Por qué siempre la interrumpía? Se apartaron lentamente y Draco se puso a comer sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago "culpa" no quería ver a la castaña.

- escapas del trabajo Granger

-¿Y tú no lo hacías hace un momento Malfoy? -se cruzo de brazos- iré a ver a alguien y es urgente, porque de lo contrario no hubiera venido para presenciar esa…"escena" -noto que la rubia la fulminaba con la mirada y ella le devolvió la mirada, Draco se quedo en silencio y las miro había una lucha de hembras frente a él, sonrió de medio lado y bebió de su café

_- ya no requiero sus servicios Gabrielle- _Draco mantuvo la mirada de la castaña sonriendo levemente.

- está bien señor... - miro con profundo odio a la castaña y luego miro al rubio -_Si me necesita estaré en mi escritorio -_salió de la oficina pero antes miro de arriba abajo con altanería a Hermione, cosa que la hizo enfadar, espero a que la rubia saliera y miro a Draco apretando los puños con fuerza

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?... -lo miro desafiante- no quiero que Jack se entere de esto… porque todos nuestros sacrificios se irán por la borda

-Granger... ¿yo te gusto? ¿Estas celosa de esa chica? ¿Te molestaría si la besaran? ¿Si tuviera sexo con ella? –La había ignorado por completo, solo quería saber eso, Hermione lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron poco a poco, así que miro hacia otro lado, su pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía que decirle, solo se le ocurría evadir la respuesta que ella misma se negaba a responderse a sí misma

- ¿por qué... Preguntas eso? – miro a otro lado dejando de apretar su mano mientras estas comenzaban a temblarles.

-Me da mucha curiosidad tu comportamiento Granger – notaba que el ánimo de ella cambiaba con rapidez cuando estaba a su lado.

- mi... ¿Comportamiento?..-trago en seco- Por Merlín Malfoy, yo estoy actuando igual que siempre.. Además... Porque.. Piensas que.. ¿Me gustas?.. Es algo ilógico hasta para ti -evito su mirada, sentía que el podía leerle los pensamientos-

- entonces le diré que salgamos luego del trabajo… si a ti no te importa entonces follare con ella toda la noche –estaba inseguro de su respuesta y quería ver su reacción

-¡Malfoy! -le grito molesta- ¿como.. Se te ocurre?.. ¿Tiene cuantos?.. 3 o 4 años menos que tú... Además eres mi novio -lo miro molesta y al notar lo que dijo se sonrojo- quiero decir... Todos creen.. Que eres mi novio... Y... ¡No puedes irte con ella!

- Dímelo Granger...- se levanto y se acerco a ella peligrosamente- ¿que sientes por mi?.. ¿Porque te molesta que me acerque a ella?

- yo... Bueno... No se para que... Quieres que te dé una respuesta Malfoy - retrocedió instintivamente, pero no contaba con que la pared estuviera justo detrás de ella, mojo sus labios nerviosa y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire esquivo su mirada.

- respóndeme Granger...- se acerco y comenzó a dar besos cortos en su cuello suavemente- si no me respondes, entonces iré con ella esta noche a mi departamento... a tocarla... -paso una mano por su cintura- ha hacerla mía

-dime para que… -se estremeció y cerró los ojos ante su caricia-¿Quieres saber una respuesta de ese tipo?.. No cambiaría nada si me gustas o no…

-eres estúpida cuando quieres... estoy diciendo que cambia el hecho de si termino esta noche en mi cama follandome a la rubia guapa que tengo de secretaria... o -tomo aire y dejo escapar el aire en su cuello lentamente- alguien diferente

Ella mordió su labio inferior y se pego aun mas a la pared, aun con los ojos cerrados susurro tan bajo que dudaba que la escuchara

- y si me gustas... ¿Qué?..- Malfoy estaba cansado nunca había tenido que rogar así una respuesta se aparto y volvió a su asiento

- cuando estés segura de lo que sientes me dices, ahora dile a Gabrielle que entre la necesito - con descaro se abrió el cinturón insinuante

-no la llamare para que sacie tus necesidades ¡Draco! -suspiro y se acerco al escritorio mirándolo a los ojos fijamente- me gusta este Draco Malfoy... Parece mas.. humano.. -se sonrojo- me gustas…

El le miro a los ojos buscando en ellos la verdad y noto que se sonrojaba entonces su cara cambio ya no era una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba serio y más distante que nunca desde que se conocieron

- te dije que no... Porque estoy de luto aun, no puedes enamorarte de mí, no puedo gustarte – el silencio que se hizo luego de eso hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrió, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, intentando mantener la distancia necesaria en esa situación.

.

.

Una noche fría, la gente caminaba rápidamente hacia sus hogares buscando refugio, dos sombras negras se movían con rapidez entre las sombras, volviéndose nubes negras que avanzaban por las calles desiertas, ambos se detuvieron fuera de una de las casas que aun tenia las luces prendidas y uno de ellos saco una lista donde tenían varios nombres tachados.

- ¿quien toca hoy? - paso el dedo por su lista y dejo el dedo sobre el apellido Odinson en donde habían 3 nombres- un sangre sucia y dos Muggles

La ultima luz de la casa se apago y ambos sacaron sus varitas adentrándose en el patio delantero abrieron la puerta con magia y se adentraron en la casa, la farola de frente de la casa comenzó a tintinear hasta apagarse y dentro de la casa dos luces rojas aparecieron, luego una luz amarilla ilumino la habitación superior donde un cuerpo cayó al suelo apoyándose en la ventana resbalo lentamente arrugando la cortina hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Dejen sus comentarios, esperamos que el capitulo les gustara y que esperen con ansias el siguiente!


	11. Medidas desesperadas

**Autor: Vladimir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap. 11.- Medidas desesperadas**

Hermione no estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Draco, sabía que algo así era lo que ella diría en esa situación pero no esperaba que el golpe que la realidad le diera fuera tan brusco, suspirando para tratar de que su sonrojo disminuya volvió a mirarlo intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

- te dije que este Draco me gusta porque es más humano y no el Draco Malfoy que yo conocí...en mis años de colegio-tenía que mentirle, y eso le estaba costando porque su corazón se sentía herido y humillado.

-Yo jamás podría estar contigo- la aparto bruscamente - no eres nadie comparada con Astoria solo te use porque me recuerdas a ella y anoche me deje llevar porque estaba caliente y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba- no dio muestra de estar mintiendo y fue completamente tajante al hablar

Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas pero se controló, era una mujer fuerte, no deseaba que él viera que sus palabras le habían afectado, sabía desde un comienzo que no debía enamorarse de él y aunque se lo repitió en la cabeza una parte de ella dejo que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo, se odiaba por ello, porque ahora quien tenía el corazón destrozado y no se sentía capaz de querer repararlo era ella

- tu no me gustas, no quiero nada contigo, solo dije que prefiero a este Malfoy que el otro, que tu entiendas cualquier cosa no es mi problema -apretó los puños levantando la mirada para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas- y jamás ¿Me escuchas?.. JAMAS me acostaría con alguien como tú.. -le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta Draco la vio alejarse y tomo aire hablando más alto de lo necesario

- ¿Gabrielle tienes tiempo?, hoy necesito ayuda en mi departamento... ¿puedes?- Hermione cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y fulmino a la rubia con la mirada, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina, dolida y molesta pero Gabrielle solo le sonrió de lado al verla salir, tener el sentimiento de que Draco la prefería a ella en vez de a la castaña lleno a la rubia de satisfacción, se levantó de su silla y acomodando su falda antes de entrar a la oficina

- señor Malfoy.. No tengo inconvenientes en ir a su departamento esta noche, no tengo donde quedarme aun ¿No le molesta que pase la noche en su departamento? -le miro insinuante.

- Por el contrario –sonrió con descaro le tomo la mano y camino por el pasillo donde todos lo miraron, entraron a la chimenea y apareciendo en el departamento de Granger -¿puedes ducharte con el shampoo que hay allí dentro?

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y lo miro con desconfianza miro la casa y vio las fotos de Hermione, con algunas de sus cosas, iba a quejarse cuando miro a Draco y noto en su mirada una determinación, miro a otro lado y se mordió el labio inferior decidida a negarse a usar el aroma tan vulgar de Hermione Granger solo para satisfacerlo.

- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? te ducharas con ese shampoo te pondrás un vestido y no te importara que gima el nombre de alguien más

Gabrielle no estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar así por nadie, lo miro ofendida pero el rubio lo valía era un premio mayor, era un pez gordo que ella no dejaría escapar por mucho que tuviera que bajar la cabeza por él lo haría y sin decir nada más fue al baño, cerró la puerta con fuerza, luego se desvistió y comenzó a bañarse lavando su cabello con el shampoo de la castaña, Draco no perdió tiempo y fue a su casa busco uno de los vestidos de Astoria y lo dejo sobre la cama de Hermione a la espera de que la rubia saliera de la ducha quien una vez lista, aliso su cabello con la varita y seco su cuerpo, se maquillo levemente, ya era lo suficientemente guapa sin necesidad de ayuda, cuando salió del baño miro con recelo el vestido era demasiado hermoso y lujoso para ser de Hermione Granger, se lo puso sin ropa sujetador para que la espalda se viera mejor y fue al salón mirando al rubio.

Draco se levantó del sillón sin poder dejar de mirarla, aunque a Gabrielle le faltaba tener las curvas más pronunciadas, ese cabello rubio el cuerpo de color blanco y esos ojos celestes complementaban su disfraz con ese vestido, allí frente a él estaba Astoria Greengrass, o eso es lo que Draco Malfoy estaba forzándose a ver, se acercó lento con miedo a que su ilusión se rompiera y le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza, tomo su mano y la guio fuera del departamento en cuanto entraron él la acerco contra su cuerpo y pego sus labios a los suyos, la rubia quería un beso apasionado pero lo que recibió fue un beso delicado digno de un príncipe, asi que bajo la fuerza de sus deseos y siguió el beso que Draco guiaba.

Luego de unos momentos de caricias delicadas fue Draco quien la pego a la pared y acerco sus labios a su cuello sintiendo de golpe el aroma de su Astoria con más fuerza que nunca mirando los cabellos rubios que se apartaban dejando el cuello libre para él.

- si nadie se entera de nada esto se repetirá como escuche solo un rumor... y te trasladaré- no se apartó para mirarla solo necesitaba dejar claras las cosas para volver con su ángel de cabellos rubios.

- Soy una tumba -susurro sensualmente- nadie se enterara.. Deseo volver a repetirlo… - se estremeció cuando sintió como él paso la lengua por su cuello para comenzar a morderlo.

Gabrielle sentía su cuerpo arder a medida que él seguía jugando en su cuello u oreja, de la nada la alzo tomándola de las piernas ella lo abrazo para dejarse cargar hasta la habitación, busco sus labios con desesperación y le beso apasionadamente cuando logro encontrarlos, estaban excitados Gabrielle ya había olvidado que él estaba pensando en otra persona mientras la tocaba con tanto deseo, se dejó reposar en la cama y abrió las piernas dejándole espacio para que se acomodara entre ellas cuando ambos escucharon la chimenea del departamento de Hermione

Hermione había estado intentando terminar de revisar unos papeles pero no lograba concentrarse, Parvati había entrado con su segunda taza de café la cual comenzó a beber como si sus labios no lo hubieran probado nunca, le permitió retirarse antes obteniendo a cambio la noticia de que su "Novio" se había marchado hace unos minutos con Gabrielle y comenzó a preguntarse porque ella aún estaba allí cuando debería haberse retirado ya a su casa, solo recordar a Draco hizo que la frase se repitiera de nuevo en su cabeza y su corazón sintiera una punzada dolorosa.

_**Yo jamás podría estar contigo**__, no eres nadie comparada con Astoria__** solo te use **__porque me recuerdas a ella y anoche me deje llevar porque estaba caliente y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba._

Movio la cabeza intentando alejar el dolor y la voz de Draco "Yo jamás podría estar contigo" , termino de ordenar sus cosas y rindiéndose viajo por la chimenea a su casa, se dejo caer en uno de los sillones maldiciendo por sentir el aroma del rubio aun, solo entonces noto que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, se levantó de un salto sacando su varita y camino lento hacia ella, no encontró a nadie pero si rastros de que alguien se había duchado en su casa.

- ¿viniste a ducharte a mi casa? ¿Con que propósito Draco vendría a ducharse a mi departamento? como te hayas atrevido Malfoy.. Te mato

Sin demasiado animo colgó la toalla usada y encontró unos cabellos rubios con uno de ellos en la mano escucho un sonido proveniente del departamento de Malfoy llevada por su curiosidad se acercó a la pared que los separaba y chorizada dejo caer el cabello cuando comenzó a escuchar los claros gemidos y jadeos de una mujer, su pecho se apretó con tal fuerza que temió no poder respirar nunca más en su vida, sabía lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, pero su mente estaba dándose el lujo de casi mirar a través de las paredes, podía verlos, desnudos en la cama, se dejó caer en el sillón dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin poder impedirlo, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar los jadeos de un hombre se cubrió los oídos con desesperación, había recibido crucius en su vida pero jamás pensó que alguien pudiera hacerle daño más intenso sin si quiera tocarla. Cuando una leve luz de cordura se asomó en su cabeza tomo el porta retratos de la mesa y lo lanzo a la pared rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

- sigue por favor no pares – dijo más alto de lo necesario Gabrielle sonriendo al sentir sus manos en el pecho de ella, lo abrazo con las piernas y comenzó a rozarse contra el- ¿esa es la santurrona de Granger?

- Si es ella y créeme que quiero que quede claro que no soy de ella - comenzó a moverse contra ella lentamente mientras sonreía al notar que ella estaba siendo parte del juego

- Ahhh... Sii... Sigue... Así... -lo miro y sonrió divertida- señog... Lo haces tan bien... -miro la pared que separaba ambos departamentos y rio por lo bajo con malicia.

La pared parecía no separarlos, Hermione se maldijo por comprar un departamento tan barato en el que puedes enterarte de todo lo que hacen tus vecinos y apretó los puños con fuerza comenzando a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse por estar imaginando a Draco desnudo sobre otra mujer, porque en el fondo y aunque jamás llegara a aceptarlo tenia celos, sabía que no debía sentirlos pero estaba celosa, furiosa de que él estuviera haciendo esas cosas con otra que no fuera ella.

- ¿Así te gusta?- se movió duramente para que la cama chocara con la pared y agrego en francés- _¿quieres dejarle claro que solo tú me posees también?_

- _Siempre me gusto demostrar lo que poseo_ -le sonrió de lado_- al igual que tú por lo que veo_ -le giño un ojo y gimió sonoramente- sigue.. Más.. Pog favog.. Más..

Hermione se estaba cambiando cuando escucho que golpeaban la pared y se apresuró a cambiarse, no quería escuchar nada más, pero seguido a eso el gemido de la rubia que la hacía sentir muy molesta

-como no se detengan pronto iré y les echaré un imperdonable

Draco cerraba los ojos para sentir el olor y poder imaginarse a su Astoria, la extrañaba, sentirla de una forma tan intensa, la tocaba y besaba con cuidado y delicadeza para el siempre Astoria fue una musa de cristal a la que tuvo miedo de romper, aunque la participación más que activa de Gabrielle alteraba su ilusión, poseerla lo lleno de nostalgia a pesar del placer del acto y sintió ganas de llorar, no era su Astoria por mucho que el intentara que lo fuera, y su querida Astoria nunca más podría estar a su lado.

- Astoria, porque…. Joder como te extraño – dijo mientras Gabrielle se movía sobre su cuerpo y el apretaba las sabanas por el placer- ahhh…. Te amo, te amo tanto

- solo…-rozo sus labios en su cuello y le susurro- solo pog hoy dejage que me llames como quiegas..

- no dejes de moverte- Se movió contra ella mientras acariciaba los pechos- te amo... jamás podre estar con nadie más porque solo te amo a ti-la voz se le quebró al final- quiero morir entre tus brazos quiero estar a tu lado por siempre- la beso lentamente mirando como el reloj marcaba las 11:25 y una alucinación le mostró a Astoria sobre él con sangre en los brazos manchando la cama pero no dejo de acariciar su cadera mirándola fijamente- ya no te dejare sola... estaré siempre contigo

Hermione se había quedado parada junto a la chimenea olvidando sus intenciones de ir a la casa de Ginny a pasar la tarde cuando lo escucho él jamás se fijaría en ella, jamás vería en su persona a una compañera de vida, ni sentiría por ella lo que sentía por Astoria y comenzó a llorar, tratando de ahogar los sollozos abrazando una almohada, estaba a punto de colocar un hechizo silenciador cuando lo comprendió, él pretendía quitarse la vida, no había tomado la pastilla... él pretendía suicidarse. Aun con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas tomo su varita y salió de su departamento indecisa, llego hasta la puerta del rubio sin saber qué hacer, ¿Entrar o no?

Draco continuo acariciando los muslos de la rubia mirando como ella disfrutaba sobre él y comenzó a sentir la opresión en el pecho su manos comenzaron q temblar suave, entonces cerro los ojos y su nariz comenzó a sangrar la presión le bajo de golpe entonces comenzó a convulsionar y Gabrielle asustada cuando lo noto al abrir los ojos y ver la sangre bajar por su nariz grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dieron la fuerza para hacerlo

- _Malfoy... ¿Qué le pasa?.. Merlin..._ -respiro hondo y grito- _¡ayuda! ¡Que alguien llame a un médico_! – no llevaba su varita pues la habia dejaro en la oficina olvidada.

Hermione seguía en la puerta, tenía una lucha interna con ella misma, cuando escucho el grito de la rubia, forzando la puerta entro corriendo, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus pensamientos también, tenía miedo, no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaba la enfermedad de Draco para matarlo si él no se tomaba su medicamento pero por como lo había visto aquel día, suponía que no tenía demasiado tiempo tenia pánico de llegar tarde, entro al cuarto y evito mirar a la rubia.

- ¿Qué Paso?.. -vio como Draco convulsionaba y sus lágrimas amenazaban en descender nuevamente- apártate de aquí niña tonta y déjame trabajar- con un movimiento de varita lo cubrió- ¡accio pastillas!-miles de pastillas llegaron contra Hermione y Draco se convulsionaba cada vez más rápido se volteándose un poco comenzó a vomitar sangre abrió un poco los ojos y dejo de convulsionar tan fuerte

- Astoria… tengo frio- Hermione miro desesperada las cantidades de pastillas y luego miro a la rubia que sollozaba y temblaba, bufo y se acercó al rubio

- Draco... Puedes decirme ¿cuál es la pastilla que debes tomar? y te prometo que con eso el frio se ira..

- no - vio a Hermione y negó- no te diré... esto es lo que quiero...

-NO, No te dejare -susurro con la voz afectada- por favor dime. – Aunque dejo de sangrar estaba cada vez más helado y ahora su corazón en vez de ir rápido iba cada vez más lento, poco a poco las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo

- lo que dije... era mentira, todo - le acaricio la mejilla a Hermione con movimientos lentos.

-idiota no importan esas cosas ahora- no aguanto más y las lágrimas que se empeñaba en retener bajaron por sus mejillas mojando sus dedos- no...no te puedes morir...no ahora…no así.. -se acercó a él suplicante- dime... ¿Cuál debes tomar? -deseaba haber aprendido a utilizar la legeremancia.

-Dra... Draco dime... ¿Que debes tomar?.. Así estarás mejor -aun con lágrimas Gabrielle desplego su encanto veela con la esperanza de que así él le diera la respuesta.

-Astoria…-quito la mano de la mejilla de Granger y entrelazo sus dedos con la rubia mirándola- te amo Astoria... y estaré contigo en muy poco tiempo...-cerro los ojos y su pecho dejo de subir y bajar. Las lágrimas de ambas comenzaron a bajar aún con mayor intensidad, Hermione tomo la mano del rubio y pensó en San Mungo, sintió que la jalaban con un gancho y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el hospital, junto con la rubia

- quédate aquí, yo iré por el medimago -se alejó de allí corriendo y tratando de dejar de llorar por lo que había dicho el ojigris momentos antes, los médicos lo atendieron enseguida llamaron a su médico titular que no estaba en Londres, lo dejaron en una camilla con medicina y magia luego el medico salió

- señorita Granger - la alejo de allí y entraron a una oficina- el señor Malfoy tiene apuntado y expresado que nadie puede enterarse de esta enfermedad, me parece que deberemos hacer algo con usted y la señorita Delacour

- si se refiere con alterar mi memoria déjeme decirle que no lo aceptare, soy su vecina y soy la única persona que tiene cerca para que lo atienda, creo que en caso de que esto se vuelva a repetir debo saber que es lo que debo hacer, en cuando a la señorita Delacur, considero muy apropiado que hagan que olvide todo lo ocurrido

- ¿Mione estabas con él? –Luna entro sin tocar pero el medico no pareció darle importancia- ella puede saberlo, Draco se lo conto, solo no llamen a su madre

- yo no estaba con él...pero lo encontré así y lo traje aquí.. -froto sus brazos- pero no sé cómo esta..

-el señor Malfoy está delicado, sabe que debe tomar las pastillas sin falta, solo minutos podrían ser su muerte, la **degeneración mágica de la pureza**

- ¿Degeneracion Magica de la pureza? jamas habia escuchado es una enfermedad - hermione miro al medico esperando que este hablara más sobre ella.

- es una enfermedad magica que solo existe en algunos magos de sangre pura, lamentablemente no tiene cura y que no sabemos controlar, puede atacar diferentes órganos o todos a la vez, si sigue consumiendo las pastillas mantiene los agentes mágicos inestables, pero si no lo hace estos tomar energía mágica de su sangre enseguida, la sangre de un pura sangre es diferente a todas las demás, y eso fortalece la enfermedad, mientras mas se multipliquen los agentes magicos la enfermedad consumira con mas fuerza tanto la magia del señor Malfoy como su cuerpo- Hermione miro al doctor sorprendida, nunca se habría imaginado que esa misma sangre de la cual se vanagloriaba lo estaba matando

- y.. Cuantas y cuáles son las pastillas que debe tomar para controlarlo de ahora en más – él doctor entrego un recetario a Granger y le miro

- que él no se entere que usted también tiene, debe ir a king magic en parís allí las fabrican, él está en una etapa difícil de la vida, aún está en el duelo, le sugiero - miro a luna- que vuestro plan comience a ponerse en marcha, un heredero lo mantendrá estable y así la enfermedad no avanzara, en su último chequeo medico el señor Malfoy ha perdido un riñón... tenemos que tener cuidado con sus alteraciones emocionales... y el sexo es una buena actividad liberadora de hormonas que atacan a los agentes mágicos, pero no sé si el señor Malfoy este emocionalmente estable para aun mantener ese tipo de actividad

-lo hablaremos con el cuándo este estable -Theo abrazo a luna por detrás y ella solo sonrió acariciando los dedos de el que se posaron en su vientre- ahora dejemos que descanse, Theo y yo ya lo hemos hablado, yo sere la madre de su heredero

Hermione se sentía incomoda y evito mirarlos a todos, así que comenzó a leer el recetario, no deseaba que la vieran afectada por lo que pasaba así que se retiró de la habitación dejandolos, Luna y Theo hablaron sobre el heredero que pensaban darle a Draco, de los métodos mágicos de hacerlo pero ambos chicos dijeron que lo harían de la forma natural, a lo que el medico miro a luna confundido al salir solo susurro- sangres puras... son tan extraños

.

.

Un hombre alto con capucha se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a un cofre puesto en una mesa de roble negro, este lentamente comenzó a abrirse y una luz violeta salió de ella, una nube gris se formó frente a él y una silueta se comenzó a formar.

- tengo algo de ti – dijo el hombre en un tono neutro mientras metía dentro del cofre un collar con un diamante celeste- tengo tu alma dentro de este cofre, y no la liberare hasta que hagas lo que yo quiero- cerro el cofre de golpe y lo bloqueo con su varita.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – susurro la voz mirando al encapuchado.

- que la mates, mata a Hermione Granger

.

_**Esperamos que les guste mucho el capitulo y que nos dejen muchos comentarios! Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que nos han dejado comentario, a todas aquellas que nos votaron y a todas las que pasan el fic en sus Facebook!**_

_**Vlad & juli**_


	12. favores consentidos

**Autor: Vladimir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 12.- Favores consentidos **

Hermione decidió ir a caminar por los pasillos, necesitaba despejar su mente, todo estaba tan bien hace unas horas y aun en ese momento su corazón estaba palpitando desesperadamente asustada del destino de Draco, camino sin sentido hasta que el olor del café matutino la guio hasta la cafetería, que a las 4 am estaba algo desierta, cuando se sentó para disfrutar del olor de su capuchino, levanto la mirada y vio a Daphne Greengras, se acercaba a Hermione a zancadas y levanto la mano izquierda empujo el café para que se derramara sobre ella.

- aléjate de él ¿escuchaste? Por la memoria de mi hermana ese hombre no estará con otra mujer nunca más en su vida, se merece lo que le pasa y quiero que lo viva en la soledad que merece

- mira Greengas.. No quiero tener problemas contigo -se limpió con un movimiento de varita conteniendo la cara de dolor por la quemadura- pero no me alejare de él, respeto a la memoria de tu hermana pero no dejare a Malfoy solo en este momento, y dudo que él merezca esto.. -noto su mirada de incredulidad- sé que fue un maldito desgraciado en nuestros tiempos de colegio, pero él ha cambiado por tu hermana, la amaba y lo sigue haciendo -esas palabras la golpearon más fuerte de lo que esperaba- y no me interesa si me crees o no

- Él no la amo, no la ama, solo le hizo daño a mi hermana, si mi hermana termino... así, es culpa de él de seguro le era infiel, él nunca debió acercarse a ella, nunca debí darle su dirección de Paris, ella era feliz, y él apareció le metió cosas en la cabeza, nunca me ha gustado Malfoy y nunca lo hará, aléjate de él, o lo lamentaras Granger, terminaras como mi hermana, solo terminara rompiéndote

- Es problema mío Greengas... Además hablas sin saber, tú no has visto lo que yo, ni escuchado lo que yo escuche, jamás te darás una idea de lo que él la ama -le miro desafiante- así que ahórrate los sermones conmigo, que ya soy lo suficiente mayor para decidir con quién estar y con quien no

- ÉL no la amaba - apretó el puño furiosa- ni la ama, es un hijo de puta que merece morir, pero antes de que eso ocurra espero que agonice, que sufra cada gota de dolor, no merece tu lastima, no sé cómo tú y mi hermana pueden caer en sus artimañas - detrás de Daphne una mujer de facciones asiáticas le tomo del brazo.

- basta amor.

- espero que se muera pronto - miro a Granger con odio- y tu como estúpida estarás llorando en su funeral

- mejor vete a destilar tu veneno a otro lado Greengas, porque no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando tus estupideces, yo soy consciente de lo que digo… é la ama, pero no me pondré a discutir con alguien tan banal como tú - le dio la espalda, tomo el recetario y se alejó de ella hecha una furia. Greengras iba a sacar su varita pero su novia se lo impidió furiosa fue a ver a Malfoy cuando asomo la cabeza por el vidrio de la puerta apretó las manos en puño al ver a su hermana junto a la cama de Draco acariciando su mano

- déjalo.. déjalo que sufra - dijo molesta y el fantasma de Astoria desapareció

Hermione decidió ir a su casa a tomar una ducha caliente, luego de cambiarse y calmar su estado de ánimo, envió una lechuza a el ministerio ocultando información innecesaria, volvió al hospital esperando que nadie más apareciera para molestarla, recordó a los amigos de Draco y se preguntó cuál aparecería por allí ese día.

- quizás Parkinson sea más agradable que esa arpía de Greengras -suspiro- tengo que ver a luna.. Me pregunto ¿dónde estará? -miro hacia todos lados y noto que fuera del cuarto del rubio Luna y Theo estaban discutiendo.

- pero porque... yo se lo prometí Theo... se lo prometí a él... sé que no quieres yo tampoco quiero que nadie más que tú me posea pero yo se lo prometí a Draco, él necesita un heredero ya lo hablamos antes ¿por qué me haces esto?- Hermione se acercó a ellos, pero noto que luna estaba llorando, algo realmente raro ya que jamás la había visto así, entonces se detuvo y se preguntó si era prudente acercarse o era mejor dejarlos solos.

- Luna no es que yo no quiera ¿no escuchaste al médico? Hay métodos no mágicos para hacerlo, no es necesario que te acuestes con Malfoy - dijo ya un poco más molesto alzando la vos.

Eso había paralizado a la castaña, creía que ellos estaban de acuerdo en eso, ya que el ojigris le había comentado algo, retrocedió unos pasos y choco con una mesita provocando que el jarrón se estrellara contra el suelo- lo.. Lamento.. No quería interrumpirlos.. -sus mejillas se sonrojaron y reparo el jarrón con su varita.

- si conocieras a tu amigo sabrías que él no va a aceptar. - se alejó de Theo quien refunfuño molesto. Y se acercó a Hermione- podemos ir a comer algo...

- Claro, es más te estaba buscando para eso, no quería ir sola -miro a Theo que seguía en el mismo lugar y luego comenzó a caminar con Luna a su lado- vi a Greengas, estaba en la cafetería, tuvimos una no muy agradable conversación.

-: Ah... ella es muy simpática, la conocí en una cena, era muy amable, y siempre cuidaba de Astoria – sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente- Hermione... ¿está mal que quiera prestarle mi cuerpo a Malfoy para darle su heredero? –Hermione bajo la vista y siguió caminando, pasado unos minutos respondió

- viendo desde afuera, queda como si traicionaras a Theodore, pero si es en común acuerdo, No lo sé ustedes los sangre puras tienen ciertos criterios que más allá de que a mí me parezca mal, para ustedes es normal, y sé que tu aprecias a Malfoy, y que solo lo quieres ayudar, pero comprendo también la postura de Nott.

- Theo no quiere porque será mi primer hijo y quiere que el primero sea nuestro pero... nosotros tenemos problemas... en la cama -Luna suspiro triste y jugo con su cabello.

-Bueno - mojo sus labios incomoda- bueno... Quizás debas intentar... Hablar con Malfoy cuando este lucido y decidir qué hacer, en cuanto a Nott es comprensible para él su novia tendrá su primogénito de otro

- todo es culpa de los troposopos están en nuestra cama y no puedo... cuando comenzamos algo ellos aparecen... es como si no quisieran que Theo y yo...

- Quizás -la miro con cierta ternura, a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre- solo debes tratar de que se vallan o buscar otro lugar en el que ellos no estén

- Theo dijo que podría elaborar un sillón seguro para que no entren pero siento que me siguen a mí... él es tan cuidadoso conmigo, me enamore de él cuando conocí su corazón y no solo su faceta de malo

- si…-sintió que la comprendía a la perfección- de seguro que es muy diferente a lo que se mostraba en el colegio.. -llegaron a la cafetería y se sentó- pero, dime ¿tú quieres tener un hijo de Malfoy o es solo para ayudarlo?

- Yo conoci a Malfoy enamorado hasta la última parte de su cuerpo de Astoria y sé que él no podrá olvidarla fácil, no tiene tiempo y me siento honrada de que me pida ser la madre de su único hijo sé que es porque tengo características similares a Astoria, tengo un cariño único por Draco - miro a otro lado- y aunque sería extraño poseerle a alguien que no sea mi esposo... lo haría por él

-eres…- la miro y luego aparto la vista- una mujer de admirar luna, yo no sé si sería capaz… -suspiro- no puedo creer que esté pasando esto y justamente a él que estaba orgulloso de su sangre.. -acaricio su brazo inconscientemente.

-: Sangre...- luna se quedó pensativa y luego abrió mucho los ojos- ¿tú no lo harías? No lo harías para qu él pueda descansar en paz, yo y Theo cuidaríamos del bebe, solo tendrías que tenerlo

-¿yo? -la miro y frunció el ceño- ¿tener un hijo de Malfoy? Yo, No lo sé… Luna el jamás lo aceptaría.. -se sonrojo- en el caso de que yo accediera, claro.

-: Si tu accedes yo hablaren con el... piénsalo... si yo lo hago puedo perder mi matrimonio y no puedo dejar que Draco no cumpla su último deseo

Hermione no sabía que hacer o decir, sabía que el rubio no accedería., aunque no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella con un pequeño idéntico al rubio, la inundo un sentimiento nuevo..

- yo… No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo Luna, un hijo no es poca cosa

-: Piénsalo... - le tomo la mano- sé que él no te corresponde ahora porque está de luto pero piénsalo... quizás esto cambie las cosas entre ustedes, quizás... él se enamore de ti y el amor lo mejore de esta terrible enfermedad.

- Luna no lo sé, conseguir que él acceda será toda una misión suicida, además dudo que él se enamore de mí... No es que yo este, enamorada de él -sus mejillas le ardían.

- Hermione, créeme - apretón la mano de Hermione con fuerza- accederá... si le decimos que si lo hace con una sangre pura su hijo puede salir con su enfermedad, pero no si su hijo viene de una madre de sangre Muggle- la miro a los ojos con esperanza.

- Pero le vas a mentir -mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, no sabía si acceder o no, respiro hondo armándose de valor y respondió- esta... Bien... Aunque no estoy segura de que acepte.. Aunque yo fuera la última mujer del mundo

- ¿aceptas? -Luna le tomo de la mano y se Paró de un salto - vamos a decírselo ahora mismo - comenzó a jalar a Hermione hacia la habitación del rubio.

- Luna… -la castaña se resistía a que la guiara- Luna.. No creo que sea lo mejor, déjalo descansar, además, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, para aceptar lo que estoy haciendo, hoy por la mañana le jure que jamás tendría algo con él… y no sé si estoy preparada para ser rechazada de nuevo

Luna le sonrió, la soltó y entro a la habitación de Draco cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, el rubio estaba comiendo algo cuando ella entro y le regalo una sonrisa cansada, Hermione que estaba fuera mirándola se moría de vergüenza y no sabía qué hacer, debía entrar e impedir que Luna le dijera pero una parte de ella esperaba que el accediera, su estómago se apretó cuando la sonrisa de Draco desapareció y miro hacia la puerta, mientras Luna no dejaba de hablar muy animadamente, de la nada se acercó a la puerta y abrió mirando a Hermione.

- pasa... el quiere hacerte unas preguntas

- Pero Luna… -sus manos le temblaban, no sabía cómo en 5 días habían terminado así- esta... Bien -entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tratando de evitar su mirada- Luna me dijo que querías preguntarme… Algo...

- Yo escogeré el nombre sea chica o chico, no viviremos juntos, el mundo seguirá pensando que somos novios, sobre él luego de mi muerte puedes decidir si dárselo a Luna y que te borren la memoria.

-Yo… -trago en seco- eso... Significa que aceptas que yo sea... ¿La madre de tu hijo?.. Y.. Si llego a quedar embarazada ¿Por qué se lo daría a luna?.. La aprecio pero también sería mi hijo

- Porque no tienes que tener esa responsabilidad, es una opciones que te estoy ofreciendo y si H-Hermione acepto que tu lleves a mi hijo


	13. hacer eso

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 13.- hacer "eso"**

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momento y lo miro sin poder creer que él estuviera aceptando, sabia lo importante que era para el tener un heredero, pero una duda se acrecentaba en su cabeza ¿Draco habría aceptado a cualquiera o era ella alguien especial?

- ¿cómo que yo no tengo que tener esa responsabilidad? Sera mi hijo también, por ende soy la madre y merezco hacerlo, debo criarlo yo…Con el padre claro...

Draco se quedó sorprendido y no dijo nada hasta asumirlo, se sentó en su camilla y le indico a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo en una silla cercana, la miro a los ojos y tomo una última decisión.

- está bien, pero cuando nazca tendrás que casarte conmigo... si me pasa algo no voy a dejarlos solos y sin nada- Hermione se sonrojo lentamente imaginándoselo, era increíble como su vida estaba cambiando tan drásticamente desde su llegada, lo había puesto todo patas arriba

- bueno... Yo... No lo sé, eso ya veremos... Pero... Hay que hablar que métodos de concepción artificial usaremos

- Natural no dejare que mi masculinidad se ponga en duda y me sirve para aminorar los agentes mágicos, lo que me ayudaría mucho a no tener tantos malestares – agrego lo último conociendo a Hermione y sus debilidades

- ¿N-Natural? -se sonrojo mucho más y lo miro fijo- ¿Que... Te hace pensar que yo... Dejare... ¿Que tú...? -respiro hondo- ¿que "eso" pase?..

- Yo le dije a luna, no aceptare que médicos magos o Muggles conciban a mi hijo, eso lo hare yo por algo seré el padre, o no sentiré que es mi hijo, es algo simple de entender, tú lo tendrás en tu cuerpo pero. Y yo...

- Pero... Sera algo complicado que… "Eso" pase... -sus mejillas le ardían, pensar que tendría que tener relaciones con el rubio la incomodaba, aunque en un porcentaje considerable la excitaba.

-¿Porque incomodo? el otro día no parecías incomoda, hay que aceptarlo tenemos una atracción muy fuerte, ahora si me dices que no quieres yo no te obligare a regalarme tu primera vez, pero si aceptas prometo ser... cuidadoso- Hermione bajo la vista más sonrojada aun

- bueno... Yo... Ya le dije que lo haría... Y no me voy a retractar

Draco la miro sorprendido, levanto la mano e hizo que levantara el rostro para acercarla a él, lo habría hecho el pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacer ese movimiento, junto sus labios a los de ella en un beso simple y delicado, aparto su boca para cambiar el ángulo de la cara y sintió como respondía al beso.

- gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, significa mucho poder tener un hijo – se miraron a los ojos y Hermione sonrió levemente sintiéndose querida mientras estaba en sus brazos.

- de nada, pero ¿cuándo deseas comenzar a buscarlo?.. Porque me gustar hablarlo con mi madre y mis amigos...

- Bueno no es que tenga mucho tiempo...pero si unos meses, tenemos que aparentar para todos los demás... - vio a Gabrielle asomarse por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y tomo a Hermione para besarla de nuevo, al sentir que la castaña comenzaba a besarlo el cerro los ojos y correspondió lentamente olvidándose de la rubia.

- tenemos que hacer que nadie se entere de lo que paso con "esa" anoche o nuestra relación se pondrá en peligro y si Granger... prefiero que hablemos de esto como una relación real... o alguien podría escucharnos

- aunque será algo complicado ya que al parecer alguien no tuvo mucho cuidado al marcharse del ministerio - lo miro fijo- Parvati los vio y me lo conto, le dije que fueron a ver a un abogado a última hora, pero no sé si me creyó..

- Bueno... podemos pedir libre hoy diciendo que tenemos cosas juntos que hacer... de todas formas yo faltare ¿no?- sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a apartar las sabanas.

- Si, los medimagos no quieren que vuelvas a sufrir una recaída, así que supongo que te dejaran en observaciones... -miro a otro lado, y suspiro- mandare una lechuza al ministerio.

- ¿Vamos a parís? necesito pensar en otras cosas y extraño esa hermosa ciudad tu no la conoces y yo puedo ayudarte ya que hablo el idioma, tómalo como una invitación de mi parte para compensar lo mal que te hecho sentir estos días, nuestra primera cita en publico

- yo debería ir a trabajar, solo tú tienes descanso- cerro los ojos unos segundos y volvió a mirarlo- Tengo algunos papeles que firmar, además quien sabe hasta cuándo estés tu aquí y como te vendré a ver no tendré mucho tiempo

- Tengo 2 días de reposo, las pastillas hacen efecto rápido, acepta y así tenemos un tiempo para... conocernos - la miro suspirando- si serás mi novia tienes que saber cosas de mi que otros no saben

Hermione lo miro con el corazón emocionado, él de verdad estaba tomándolo enserio, ella lo conocería al fin sin mascaras de por medio, se sentía afortunada de que Draco decidiera abrir su corazón para ella y una sonrisa ilusionada escapo de sus labios

- está bien, pero solo unos días, y si te sientes mal regresaremos enseguida, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer

Él sonrió y salió de la cama con lentitud ella le miro confundida y cuando vio que se quitaba la bata y comenzaba a vestirse frente a ella, miro a otro lado cubriendo con la mano el campo de visión sonrojada, cuando tuvo al menos el pantalón puesto le miro.

-¿tú me vestiste?... yo estaba desnudo por lo que recuerdo – busco la camisa y la miro notando lo sonrojada que estaba- deja de tener vergüenza conmigo

- ¿Cómo quieres que deje de tener vergüenza? -dijo con el rostro tapado- si jamás... Bueno... -suspiro- jamás vi a un hombre desnudo, así que digamos que no es algo con lo que me pueda acostumbrar así de fácil, y no te vi., ella te había tapado cuando llegue.

-Bueno no acostumbro tener chicas tímidas así que comienza a acostumbrarme a verme desnudo, porque es algo que veras más seguido ahora - se puso la capa mientras la miraba sonriendo- y yo te veré a ti desnuda

-¡Deja de decir eso! -grito sofocada- que aún no me hago la idea de... Bueno... "Eso" que pasara -suspiro- y borra esa sonrisa petulante de tu rostro, Si sé que debes estar sonriendo conozco esa manía tuya

- "eso", "eso" "eso, deja de llamarlo así, joder Granger tiene tantos nombres, sexo, follar, coger - sonrió aún más y se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura entonces comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello- o hacer el amor, relájate Hermione... comienza a acostumbrarte desde hoy somos novios

-no digas esas cosas, es vergonzoso -se sonrojo y un fuego abrazador la envolvió, no sabía que era lo que le hacía sentir así, sus besos o que la llamara Hermione- Malfoy... -susurro- me llamaste por mi nombre y Dices que me acostumbre a ser la novia de mi némesis ¿cuándo solo he tendido 2 novios en mi vida?

- Draco -dijo suave sin dejar de besar su cuello- llámame Draco - paso las manos por su cadera posesivamente subiendo ambas a la ves por su vientre hacia sus pechos- no logro entender porque... porque contigo siento tantas cosas, ayer hice cosas mucho más osadas que estas con Delacour pero no causo lo que tu estas causando

-Mal… Draco -se estremeció por completo cuando sintió sus manos recorrer parte de su cuerpo, su aliento en su cuello la mareaba y sus besos la estaban enloqueciendo, al punto de que escuchar las cosas que había hecho con Gabrielle no le importaban- no lo sé, esto no... Está bien... podría entrar alguien...

- Relájate - sus manos subieron más y sintió como ella tomaba mucho aire cuando el comenzó a masajear ambos pechos- Hermione... - susurro en casi un jadeo- solo me había sentido así... con Astoria

-Draco… para por favor -mordió su labio inferior, no sabía que pasaba o como terminaron en esa situación pero lo estaba disfrutando y eso no debía pasar, no era el lugar adecuado, estaba excitada en el hospital, con una puerta que tenía una ventana donde cualquiera podría verles- Draco... Enserio... Alguien podría... Vernos...

- Demasiado tarde -dijo una voz femenina luego de entrar y Draco soltó a Hermione como si quemara y se puso a buscar sus zapatos- sabía que en el fondo solo eras la puta de Malfoy... pero nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo Granger - Daphne miraba a Draco con odio- veo que ya estas mejor

- No soy la puta de nadie – lo dijo lo más firme que pudo entre los golpes de deseo que aun recorrían su cuerpo, apretó los puños intentando controlarse- y si lo fuera no es asunto tuyo Green gas, ¿por qué no te largas con tu novia y nos dejas en paz quieres?.

- querida Daphne -noto. Hermione molesta y se puso detrás de ella- Hermione es mi novia, así que no la trates así -su voz tembló al decirlo pues sabía lo que se venía.

- Eres un hijo de puta, ¿y eso de que amabas a mi hermana? No que la amas desde que tienes 5 pues como un amor de tantos años puede olvidarse en tan poco tiempo -se acercó para pegarle con las manos. - ¡mi hermana te amaba! Ella era feliz, tenía su novio y su vida pero tú tuviste que ir por ella a Francia ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso eres tonta? -miro a la chica molesta- o tienes poca memoria... Te dije exactamente lo que pasaba, pero no quieres escuchar razones, te estas consumiendo en tu propio veneno -miro al rubio- será mejor que me vaya aun me arde un poco la piel por el café -la miro con odio y se volteó para retirarse.

-Para… - tomo las manos de Daphne y la miro a los ojos- ame a tu hermana desde el primer momento en que la vi con su vestido rosa y lo sabes... fueron vuestros padres los que le borraron la memoria... y por eso cuando la vi en Hogwarts ella no sabía nada de mí, tu sabias que ella me amaba como yo a ella y aun así dejaste que tus padres lo hicieran, solo porque yo te había gustado... y luego cuando fui a rogarte que me dieras su dirección.. Lo hiciste - soltó sus manos- porque sabias que la amaba con locura y sabes... que nadie ocupara jamás su lugar... pero dame la oportunidad de ser feliz, y no morir cada dia por no tenerla a mi lado

Daphne miro el suelo y sin decirle nada se fue, Draco se sentó en la camilla y se cubrió la cara intentando contener las ganas de llorar, si extrañaba a Astoria y sufría su muerte cada día como un peso sobre su espalda, se culpaba de ello y no podía dormir en paz, pero desde que Hermione había entrado a su vida, habían momentos es que era feliz, habían momentos en que el recuerdo de Astoria no era tan doloroso

- necesito olvidarte Astoria... lo necesito para vivir - desapareció y apareció en el departamento comenzando a meter sus cosas en una caja habiendo bastante alboroto

Hermione fue a hablar con luna y luego de explicarle todo lo del viaje a Francia fue a su departamento para escribirle al ministerio y para darse una ducha, una vez lista se puso un vestido rojo y un cubretodo marrón, luego de haber recibido una respuesta del misterio y de haberse disculpado con su gato por no estar a la hora del desayuno, estaba lista para regresar al hospital, pero escucho ruidos del departamento de al lado, frunciendo el ceño porque el rubio debía estar en san Mungo tomo su varita y fue a la casa de al lado, entro forzando la puerta y comenzó a avanzar en silencio hasta que lo vio ordenando unas cosas

- ¡por las calabazas de merlín! -se cruzó de brazos- ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

-yo… - tiro dentro del baúl la ropa de Astoria- necesito hacerlo... - tenía los ojos vidriosos- necesito alejarla de mi... - metió sus pinturas y maquillaje y tomo aire- por mí y por mi hijo debo hacerlo

- Pero... Deberías estar en san Mungo ahora -se acercó al lentamente- no debiste irte de allí... -miro el interior del baúl y vio las pertenencias de la chica- por ms que necesites hacer esto tu salud es lo primordial

-tengo que liberar la tensión - le miro y sonrió- me excitaste en el hospital... la verdad es que me siento mejor... y ya tome mi pastilla de hoy, dormí toda la noche estoy bien - cerro el baúl y este desapareció- por cierto... use tu shampoo ayer

- no digas esas cosas -frunció el ceño aunque ruborizada por lo que había dicho antes- lo sospeche cuando vi el piso del baño mojado... -se cruzó de brazos- ¡dejaste que tu secretaria se duchara en mi casa y usara mis cosas!

- Si... y luego le dije que se pusiera la ropa de Astoria... he llegado muy lejos - toco su brazo derecho- demasiado lejos por amor... y no he ganado más que recuerdos...

- Draco -miro a otro lado- comprendo lo que dices, pero debes intentar superarlo, sé que no es fácil porque la amabas, pero no te hace bien a ti sufrir de esta manera -acomodo su cabello sintiéndose incomoda.

-: Me gustaría que fuera una niña -dijo de la nada y se acercó a Hermione abrazándola por detrás y puso las manos en su vientre- que tuviera mis ojos...

- D-Draco -se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca, y sonrió tiernamente al imaginarlo, colocando sus manos sobre las de el- ¿una niña?.. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno son a las que uno debe proteger... son más tiernas - apoyo su pera en el hombro de ella- y sé que ella me extrañara más que un hombre... aunque ahora saldrá de seguro con tu cabello rebelde.

- pero se verá hermosa con tus ojos -lo miro de soslayo- he logrado controlarlo sabes... -dijo con tono de autosuficiencia- y no sé si sean más tiernas -sonrió divertida- pero yo también quiero que sea niña

Draco le acaricio el vientre suavemente mientras se quedaron así unos segundos respirando con más tranquilidad y sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un abrazo de cómplices.

- luna me dijo que si lo hacía con una sangre sucia podía ser que mi hijo naciera... ya sabes... como yo, por eso gracias por aceptar así no tendré el miedo de que el sufra lo mismo – dejo de reposar su mentón en el hombro de ella y le beso suavemente la mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecer -bajo la vista apenada- lamento que esto esté pasando... Jamás hubiera pensado que una situación como esta te podría pasar.

-dímelo a mí... mi sangre... por ser demasiado pura me tiene así... es demasiada. Magia en mi sangre y termina dañándome...- beso su mejilla de nuevo bajando lentamente- será mejor que le digas a tu madre... que de verdad somos novios ahora

- Pondrá el grito en el cielo, eso sin mencionar a Harry y ron... -se separó de él y volteo para verle a la cara- espero que no se enfaden y traten de hacerte algo, bueno ya sabes como son...

- Lo sé - la empujo a él por la cadera y la beso así frente a frente solos en su casa estaba volviéndose adicto a sus labios porque en ellos sentía calma, en ellos se sentía tranquilo y la tristeza se desvanecía lentamente, ella se sorprendió por la reacción de Draco, cada vez le costaba más adivinar sus movimientos, lo vio cuando la acercaba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la estaba besando, sus labios finos eran demandantes, pero ella poco a poco se dejaba ganar por sus expertos labios que la envolvían y transportaban, coloco su mano en los hombros de él y le correspondió al beso que poco a poco comenzó a ser más apasionado

Se besaron sin buscar algo más por bastante tiempo hasta que el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, intento apartarse y el la tomo de la nuca besándola apasionadamente

- no respondas - dijo en sus labios mientras abría los ojos mirándola- no respondas

- Pero y si es algo... ¿Importante?.. -susurro sobre sus labios- y si es... ¿Mi madre?..

Draco se apartó de sus labios y dejo que respondiera era Harry, en todas la habitación se escuchó "¡¿cómo es eso de que estas saliendo con Malfoy?!" y a ron detrás "¿te has vuelto loca?"

Hermione miro al rubio pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada cubriendo el teléfono se alejó un poco de el para poder contestar la llamada algo avergonzada de sus amigos

- no me grites... Y no ron no estoy loca, es solo que las cosas se dieron así y no ron, no estoy hechizada ni nada yo misma acepte ¿Pueden dejar de hablar los dos juntos? -suspiro- miren ahora estoy ocupada hablamos más tarde, adiós -le corto la llamada y miro al ojigris- lamento... Esto que paso

-: Diles que vengan a cenar o vamos nosotros a casa de alguno de ellos es algo k debemos enfrentar juntos y no te crecerán a menos que nos vean juntos

-tienes razón- sonrió sin poder evitarlo la participación que Draco estaba tomando la hacía sentase alagada- sí... Pero los conozco y sé que si le digo para cenar esta noche terminaran teniendo un duelo contigo y sinceramente no tengo ganas de separarlos -

- Créeme no los ofenderé ni responderemos a sus ataques, me comportaré decentemente, de seguro tu exnovio fue a contarles

- Es lo más probable -lo miro a los ojos- pero no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, hasta que se le pase el enojo -volvió a sonar su celular y vio que era Ginny, atendió y la colorada le dijo que quería todos los detalles y que deseaba verlos esa noche en su casa, luego colgó y lo miro- Ginny nos invitó a cenar

- ¿No es la esposa de Potty? Vale Potter, entonces es una buena oportunidad para ir ¿no crees?- se sentó en la cama mirándola- ahora vuelve aquí

- si yo creo que sí, si no vamos Ginny vendrá a buscarme... -se sentó en la cama y sonrió a lo que él dijo- eres un pervertido

- Cállate sangre sucia – sonriendo ambos él la acerco a él por la nuca y la beso apasionadamente dejando la otra mano en la pierna de Hermione- terminaremos lo que empezamos en el hospital.

En aquella ventana cerrada una chica miraba el interior con odio, el espectro de Astoria tomaría venganza, no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Draco, el no podía simplemente olvidarla, ella jamás lo permitiría.


	14. Falsas esperanzas

**Autor: Vladirmir- Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap – Falsa esperanzas**

Draco la acerco a él por completo de un movimiento brusco pegando sus pelvis y escuchándola jadear, ella comenzó a besar su cuello acariciando sus hombros mientras él la recostaba en la cama con delicadeza el mero contacto con aquel lugar le dio un escalofrió a Hermione, estaba segura de que quería darle su primera vez a Draco pero estaba nerviosa de hacerlo, sintió los dedos de Draco comenzar a desabotonar su camisa botón a botón mientras mordía sus labios deseoso

Para ser completamente sincero... te deseo mucho, ese cuerpo me está volviendo loco- sus dedos eran torpes a la hora de realizar la tarea y Draco bufo cuando el ultimo no quería liberarse

- Jamás en mi vida imagine que esas palabras saldrían de tú boca... Para dirigirse a mí -murmuro y aparto la mano de Draco para ella abrir su propia blusa mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla para luego bajar y abrir su blusa mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo ella se sonrojo por su mirada pero no se cubrió, dejo que la mirara que la recorriera con las manos quemando cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba, entonces sintió las manos de él apretar sus pechos y se mordió el labio inferior por el placer que eso causo en su cuerpo. Comenzó a masajear más fuerte mientras se besaban apasionadamente y roso su pelvis contra la de ella dejando que sintiera como su erección comenzaba a despertar, ambos sintieron el cuerpo del otro tensarse y un jadeo escapar de los labios rojos de Hermione

-ohh Draco... -lo abrazo con las piernas- no sabes cuánto desee esto

- ¿te gusta? - el timbre sonó y maldijo mientras mordía el cuello de ella- no pienso ir que se jodan - movió la pelvis contra ella

- ¿Esperabas... ¿Visitas? -comenzó a pasar las manos por su espalda, hasta subir a su cabeza donde entrelazo los dedos con su rubia cabellera.

-no, claro que no, no espero a nadie - movió la pelvis de nuevo, sintiendo un estremecimiento - pero si no voy botaran la puerta – bufo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar una y otra vez- ¡joder! ¡Ya voy!

Hermione bufo molesta... Cuando al fin estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre tenían que interrumpir, se sentó en la cama y acomodo su ropa, cuando Draco abrió la puerta una chica guapa vestida de purpura intenso se abrió paso al departamento sin preguntar, Draco ordeno su cabello y pantalón mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- ¿sí? – dijo sarcástico mirando su cabello rojo intenso.

- ¿Malfoy? -sonrió de lado y lo miro de arriba a abajo... Su cabello y ojos se lo confirmaban, era Draco Malfoy en persona aunque mucho más alto y crecido que la última vez que lo vio- ¿Malfoy... Eres tú?.. Soy Ginny... ¿Mi amiga esta por aqui? No la encontramos en su casa- entonces Ginny no pudo controlarlo y miro a Draco de pies a cabeza su cabello desordenado, su ropa aun peor y la erección en el pantalón - déjalo ella no está aquí el está ocupado con otra

- adelante estábamos como ven... ocupados - fue hacia la habitación dejando a Ron, Harry y Ginny boquiabiertos en la puerta, Draco al entrar en la habitación tomo a Hermione de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba los pechos de Hermione- sigamos

Ron fue el primero en entrar, estaba hecho una fiera, no podía aceptar que su mejor amiga estaba con Draco Malfoy mucho menos en esa situación, ella no era así, pero cuando entro y la vio se quedó helado

- HERMIONE ¿qué rayos haces?- Hermione se había dejado llevar por Draco quien la besaba, lo abrazo con las piernas y cerró los ojos por el placer, entonces escucho el grito de Ron, reconoció la voz enseguida y sintió una piedra en el estómago, Ginny había intentado detener a su hermano pero había llegado demasiado tarde y Harry estaba de los últimos sonrojado hasta las orejas

- ¿chi...chicos que hacen aquí?

- ignóralos - la empujo por la pelvis contra el alzando sus piernas- sigamos en lo que hacíamos, ya estoy cansado de que nos interrumpan

- Draco... No puedo hacerlo... No con ellos aquí -murmuro solo para que él le escuchara- para por favor

Ron sintió su cara caliente de la ira y saco su varita apuntándola justo en la nuca de Draco quien dejo de moverse y se apartó lentamente de Hermione

- mi amiga no es una cualquiera Malfoy... Le debes respeto así que quita tus asquerosas manos de ella- Ginny ya prediciendo lo que pasaría si no calmaba a su hermano le quito de un tirón la varita

- cálmate... Vinimos a hablar con ellos no a batirnos a duelo ¿entendido?- Ron solo asintió a lo que su hermana dijo y apretó los puños mirando con odio al Slytherin

- no es una cualquiera comadreja es mi novia, y estas cosas son normales entre las parejas - sonriendo la soltó lentamente y le beso apasionadamente-

- iremos al salón... los esperamos para que se... ordenen- Harry indico a Hermione su camisa que estaba abierta y dejaba ver su sujetador

- Draco… -quería corresponderle al beso, pero sabía que si lo hacía ron explotaría así que solo le dio un beso corto y se separó sonrojándose mas por el comentario de Harry y tapándose con las sabanas- sí.. Gracias voy en un segundo

-si queremos que el mundo crea que somos novios tus amigos también tienen que creerlo... – se aparto de ella para comenzar a order su ropa

-claro... Aunque con lo que presenciaron no creo que tengan muchas dudas -susurro sonrojada y acomodando su blusa-

Ginny iba a la cabeza y en cuanto llego al living empujo a ron al sillón y le obligo a quedarse allí, no tenía pensando que ocurriera un combate en ese lugar, quedaron de acuerdo de que solo Harry y ella harían las preguntas y que Ron mantendría su boca cerrada, necesitaban sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible y Ron solo estropearía todo, así que ambos le quitaron la varita. Esperaron a que Draco y Hermione regresaran con la ropa ya arreglada y los vieron sentarse juntos a lo que Ron se cruzó de brazos molesto, Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado agrego

- Bueno, comencemos con el interrogatorio – Ginny sonrió burlesca y se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón en que se encontraba Harry

Todos se miraron en silencio sin saber cómo comenzar con esa conversación tan necesaria pero tan incómoda y desagradable, tenían cientos de preguntas pero no sabían cómo ordenarlas en su cabeza. Entonces Ginny fue la primera en hablar con bastante autoridad.

- te haces llamar nuestra amiga y ¿no eres capaz de contarnos algo así? Es evidente que son novios, cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así – la indignación de Ginny se vería reflejada en sus otros dos amigos también

-porque sucedió hoy... No me dieron tiempo de contarles, pensábamos hacerlo mañana... Pero se adelantaron

- ¿hoy?- Harry enarco una ceja y los miro- pero ¿no era que solo fingir para alejar a Jack?.. Eso fue lo que escuche

- bueno la verdad es que no necesitamos fingir - puso una mano en las piernas de Hermione y esta se sonrojo lentamente- es simple de entender

- aunque al principio si lo hacíamos, pero los besos y las caricias eran reales, supongo que eso nos acercó- sus amigos le miraron con cara incrédula sin poder creerlo, ¿Dónde había quedado esa Hermione que ellos habían conocido? La que odiaba a ese mismo rubio que tenía al lado

- simplemente es atracción física entonces con los días esto pasara... y nada de esto abra pasado

- por lo que dicen solo es eso… ¿No hay amor ni nada de por medio? –Ginny miro a su amiga a los ojos, le debía una muy buena explicación, Draco miro a otro lado y apretó la mano en el muslo de ella

- la amo - noto que todos se quedaban callados un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos ron era el único que refunfuñaba sin descanso, el resto estaba mirándolo fijamente esperando que el continuara- estoy enamorado de ella desde 6to año

-¿enserio? –murmuro Hermione sonrojada sin poder creer que el la quisiera hace tanto tiempo- por eso no me delataste en tu mansión... ¿Me estabas protegiendo?

-: claro que si porque pones cara de sorpresa... sabes que no te haría daño - le tomo la mejilla y le beso lentamente luego tendría que hablar con ella de eso de actuar- así que no, no es solo sexo

- está bien... Digamos que les creo... –Ginny les miro y entre cerro los ojos para mirar luego al rubio a los ojos con el ceño fruncido- Hermione es mi mejor amiga... Casi una hermana, lastímala y será lo último que hagas ¿entendido?

- tranquila pienso casarme con ella y tener hijos si eso te deja tranquila – Ron apretó el sillón intentando mantenerse callado pero no podía creer como todos se dejaban caer en ese mundo absurdo- no hay nada que puedan hacer en contra, si las cosas van bien entre nosotros unos meses nos casaremos no veo porque no hacerlo

- ¿casarse? – Ron no pudo quedarse callado más tiempo tenía una vena marcándose en su cuello a punto de explotar- ¿es una broma de mal gusto verdad?.. No puedes casarte con el Herm, como puedes si quiera estar besándolo ¡es que no recuerdas todo el daño que te hizo! Es el maldito hurón botador

- ¿apenas llevan unas horas y ya quieren casarse?- Harry ignoro a Ron si no le tomaban atención se calmaría, o eso creía.

- eso es ilógico, mucho más sabiendo que tú eres la interesada... Dime que solo es una broma... No se pueden casar en un mes, es... Muy poco tiempo -Hermione mojo sus labios incomoda y miro al rubio, la noticia de casarse también la había tomado por sorpresa, no habían hablado de eso... Pero debía fingir que si

- bueno, Pero nos amamos... ¿No es eso suficiente? El pasado ya quedo en el olvido

- me cuesta creerlo, mas viniendo de ti herms pero supongo que si así lo decidiste nuestro deber es apoyarte – Ginny se sentó junto a Harry sin poder hacer calzar nada en su cabeza aun

- es una locura... Una completa locura -los miro a ambos- ¿es que ustedes ya se olvidaron que somos de bandos distintos?

- ya que ahora se han enterado mis amigos ¿por qué no jugamos a algo para calmar el ambiente? - Draco se levantó para ir por refrescos siendo muy amable y sonriendo ante la sorpresa en sus mirada al escucharlo, Ron se cruzó de brazos molestos y se indio en el sillón

- yo no seré su amigo... Prefiero volver a escupir babosas... -dijo por lo bajo mirando a un costado sin querer mirar a Hermione de lo molesto que estaba.

- el cambio ron... No seas así, podría sorprenderte, dale una oportunidad confía en mí también, soy grande para pensar y saber que decisiones tomar, y porque las tomo.

- no me creo que cambiara nada, es un maldito mortifagos asesino

Ron siguió refunfuñando, Hermione suspiro cansada y miro a sus amigos, el ambiente era tenso, quizás nada volvería a ser como era antes, Draco noto la preocupación de ella y dejo los refrescos en la mesa entonces abrió el botón de su muñeca y alzo la camisa enseñando la marca tenebrosa que estaba en un gris suave como una cicatriz.

- ¿tienes la puta idea de porque tengo esto? ¿Sabes cómo tenían a mi madre weasley? ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo si tu madre corriera peligro?, cállate la boca antes de hablar de mi como alguien del bando contrario, yo no tenía opciones como tú - tomo una de las botellas y se sentó junto a Hermione con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz

- ven... Déjame limpiarte esa sangre y no te alteres, eso solo lo dice ahora, ya cambiara de parecer... Vamos al baño- Ginny miro con odio a su hermano se había pasado y todo ellos lo sabían.

Draco siguió a Hermione al baño, busco sus pastillas solo le quedaban 8 miro la hora marcando las 11 en punto y se la bebió, sintió la mirada de Hermione desde el umbral de la puerta y se volteó para mirarla

- estoy bien no me mires así, iré a comprarlas en cuanto terminemos esta importante conversación, tranquila.

-yo… no puedo no preocuparme- tomo un algodón y limpio la sangre- como quieres que no te mire así... Me preocupas y por favor no caigas en las provocaciones de Ron… No te hará bien

-: si lo sé no debo estar tenso - le miro a los ojos y la bese suavemente- no caeré en sus provocaciones

- Eso espero hurón botador -tiro el algodón y se lavó las manos para luego voltear y mirarlo- ¿en verdad me amabas desde 6to?

- ¿no te creíste eso verdad? tenemos que hacer que parezca real... yo me enamore de Astoria a mis 5 años... y la ame hasta el día de su muerte - la dejo sola en el baño yendo con el resto

Hermione sintió un Crack tan conocido para ella ya en su corazón, intento que no le afectara y fue fuerte, se volteo para mirar el espejo y se vio con la mirada triste, con la sonrisa quebrada, se había sentido tan feliz hace unos segundos, y ahora se sentía tan estúpida por dejarse llevar por sus falsas esperanzas él siempre había sido muy claro en sus sentimientos.

- no Draco... Aun la amas aunque lo quieras negar -murmuro y acomodo un mechón de cabello para luego ir tras él y encontrarse con el resto, el clima que se vivía no era para nada agradable y ella lo único que deseaba era poder estar sola para llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

**Chicas lamentamos la espera este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo aquí para que pudieran tener una actualización y no me mataran, espero que tengan paciencia para leer la segunda parte que por cierto se nos viene muy graciosa ^^ **


	15. Juegos calientes

**Autor: Vladirmir- Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 15 – Juegos Calientes**

Ginny miro a su alrededor, Ron estaba echado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de refunfuñar ni un segundo, Harry estaba escondido en el sillón incomodo en la situación sin querer intervenir demasiado, Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Draco con tristeza, había regresado así desde que fueron al baño, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio, estaba algo distante con su labio en una media sonrisa como siempre su cabello despeinado le daba un aire sexy, y sus ojos grises estaban dijo en ella…. Ojos… Ginny giro la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio se había volteado a mirarla por la intensidad con que esta lo miraba.

- ¿qué decías del juego?... bueno digo creo que quiero participar para que se calmen las cosas- Harry se rasco la cabeza mirándolos a todos y suspiro cuando se formó un silencio.

- Claro, el juego es un juego mágico muy conocido en el colegio- movió su varita y la baraja de cartas y una caja negra se pusieron en la mesa- no es demasiado difícil, consiste en responder una serie de preguntas al azar que están en estas tarjetas antes de leer la tarjeta te metes el dulce a la boca, si tu respuesta no es correcta entonces el caramelo explota en tu boca, si eso pasa tendrás que cumplir una de las penitencias que están en estas otras cartas, el juego termina cuando se acaban las cartas, pero no puedes retirarte del juego a la mitad

-interesante Malfoy- miro al rubio sonriendo divertida- ¿tienes agallas para jugar serpiente?.. Mira que podrías terminar haciendo cosas que no te gustan

- Mmm no sé porque pero se me hace que esto en vez de calmarlas las empeoraran -miro a todos y luego suspiro valoraba la intención de Draco de llevarse mejor con sus amigos así que solo asintió.

- tenemos más agallas de las que crees, yo creo que ustedes leones no serán capaces de hacerlas- sonrió de medio lado pues él conocía algunas de las preguntas aunque se cambiaban mágicamente sabía que sería divertido

-bueno, juguemos a ver si así podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de los problemas- Harry intento sonreír y acerco su cuerpo a la orilla del sillón- olvidémonos de las cosas por ahora – Ron refunfuño pero también se acercó.

- perfecto –Ginny le sonrió a su hermano- ¿haces los honores Malfoy?

Draco tomó una de las cartas sonriendo dijo las 4 casas de Hogwarts sin problema y sus animales luego miro a Ginny, la primera ronda de preguntas fue muy sencilla la tensión fue desapareciendo lentamente y las risas fueron parte del departamento, Hermione miro a Draco orgullosa lo había logrado, cuando comenzó la segunda Draco tomo una carta y su sonrisa creció notoriamente, miro a Hermione directo a los ojos y se movió el caramelo en su boca de un lado a otro.

- ¿dónde está el punto G en una mujer y en un hombre? – Notó como Hermione se sonrojaba lentamente- simple en la vagina hacia la parte frontal a la altura del clítoris pero por dentro, en el hombre en la cabeza del miembro dentro del conducto - miro a todos comenzando a reír estaban rojos como tomates, su risa se escuchó en todo el departamento y entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que… era la primera vez que lo escuchaban reír así.

- ¿cómo... Terminaron esas preguntas aquí?.. Si esas son las preguntas no me quiero imaginar cuales serán los castigos- Draco sonrió y les mostro que la tarjeta estaba alterada mágicamente y que tenía la firma de Blaise

- no pueden salir del juego hasta terminarlo adelante ¿weasley estas preparada?- se sentó y puso la mano en la rodilla de Hermione aun sonriendo, y su sonrisa concordaron todos en sus cabezas, era hermosa.

-Siempre... -tomo una tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta - "en un equipo de quidditch como se nombra al jugador que persigue la snich?" - ella aun sonriendo de lado miro a Harry- fácil... Buscador

- te has salvado dos veces- sonriendo embobado tomo la tarjeta y se metió el caramelo - ¿cómo tienen sexo dos hombres? - Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas y sentía como el calor en la cara podría haber sacado humo- ehhh yoooo como se supone que sepa esto - el caramelo exploto en su boca, Ron miro a su hermana, ella parecía muy entretenida en el juego, al igual que Malfoy, pero el solo estaba más preocupado cada vez, nunca fue bueno respondiendo preguntas y esas mucho menos.

- valla preguntas… -Hermione sonrojada miro a su amigo- emmm... Supongo que tendrás que someterte a un castigo ¿no? -miro a Draco-

- Claro a perdido, así que debe leer el castigo y es obvio Potty uno se lo mete por culo, el otro se deja meter - la cara de Harry era un poema y Draco lo estaba disfrutando

- valla Harry... Espero que no sea nada comprometedor para el jefe de Aurores... -miro al rubio- Malfoy... Hay cosas de las que no deseaba enterarme

- besa a una persona del mismo sexo, tu besas y con lengua no jodas con un besito de nena - Harry leyó alzando una ceja escucho el muack y vio la firma de Blaise - ¡no pienso besar a ron!

- ni te me acerques Harry... No me voy a dejar besar, besa a Malfoy fue su idea jugar a esto – Ron se apartó de él acomodándose en su sillón

- Anda ven Potter a ver si puedes hacerlo ¿o eres una gallina? el que mato al que no debe ser nombrado asustado por un - Malfoy no pudo seguir hablando Harry se había lanzado con tanta fuerza que termino sobre él en el sillón metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta lo más rápido que pudo luego se apartó y se sentó en su puesto

- estúpido juego- Dijo limpiándose la boca y temblando del recuerdo- en qué momento se me ocurrió aceptar

Ginny miro la escena completamente sorprendida, deseaba descuartizar vivo a Zabini por eso y al rubio por proponerlo, Cuando Harry volvió a su puesto lo miro, estaba incómodo y aun todo rojo, Draco paralizado lo había pillado de improviso, cuando se recompuso tomo a Hermione y la beso apasionadamente todos pudieron ver como jugaba con su lengua en la boca de ella, cuando se apartó miro a Ron con intensidad cuando este sacaba la tarjeta.

- Ni si quiera pierdes que voy a volver a permitir que me besen – Tembló ante el recuerdo al igual que Harry

Ron cerró los ojos rogando que sea una pregunta simple y tomando el caramelo y la tarjeta leyó "en una rebelión de criaturas ¿Quien tendría más posibilidades de ganar, los magos o los vampiros?" Frunció el ceño pálido

- ¿y cómo se supone que sepa esto?.. Me quedaba dormido en las clases -miro a herms en busca de ayuda pero ya era tarde, el caramelo había explotado en su boca, Draco se tensó de golpe cuando vio que la tarjeta mágica que Ron saco era roja, esas eran penitencias osadas con el sexo opuesto y la comadreja no lo haría con su hermana, apretón la mano de Hermione posesivamente

- bueno… - tomo la tarjeta y al leerla su piel tomo un tono verdoso y miro a su amiga que estaba sentada frente a el- dice... Qué... -se sonrojo por completo- no quiero jugar más... -dejo la tarjeta en la mesa y se enterró en el sillón.

- que dice la bendita tarjeta, si yo bese a Malfoy tu harás lo que dice la vendita tarjeta- la tomo y leyó en voz alta- "lame el chocolate de sobre el cuerpo de alguien del sexo opuesto"

- Mira pobretón- Draco apretó los dientes casi rechinándolos - como te pases de listo... - se levantó calmadamente dejando espacio para ellos dos en el sillón- hazlo de una vez

- pero Draco… - Hermione lo miro sin poder creer que cediera con tanta facilidad- no... ¿Podemos solo dejarlo?.. Dijo ron ya no quiere jugar y yo tampoco...

- Pero… - Harry se asombró de la calma de Draco, él jamás dejaría que Draco tocara a su Ginny, pero un momento... estaba permitiéndolo si Ginny perdía no tocarían a Ron, ese juego ya no le estaba gustando nada

- ¿tú crees que Malfoy no matara a mi hermano luego? -le susurro Ginny en el oído a Harry mirando como Draco estaba parado mirando a Ron

- yo…es por el juego- trago en seco y suspirando se acercó a herms- ¿cómo... Haremos con lo del chocolate?.. ¿Quiero decir eso tiene que aparecer o lo colocamos nosotros?

Draco impaciente se acercó recostó a Hermione abrió su blusa y el chocolate apareció desde su cuello hasta el bajo vientre luego se apartó apretando los puños mirando como Ron no dejaba de ver los pechos de Hermione

-esto es… vergonzoso -estaba completamente roja, había sido novia de Ron un tiempo pero esto ya superaba los limites, respiro hondo y miro al pelirrojo- solo acabemos con esto Ron

Ron se colocó sobre Hermione lentamente y se acercó a su oído susurrándole que intentaría terminar lo más rápido que pudiera pero estaba temblando, ella sintió y cerró los ojos corriendo la cara, Ron bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamer más lento de lo que Hermione deseaba que lo hiciera. Ginny miraba la escena y luego al rubio, temía que eso terminara mal, después de todo eso no era algo que cualquiera deseara ver o pasar, Harry no podía creer la calma aparente que mostraba Draco parado allí como si nada sin dejar de mirar lo que Ron hacía, Ron olvido que lo estaban mirando, el chocolate era delicioso y la suave piel de su amiga no ayudaba mucho, coloco ambas manos a los costados de ella para poder seguir lamiendo el chocolate sin aplastarla, mientras bajaba hasta sus pechos-

- ¿podrían ir un poco más rápido? queremos seguir jugando - la voz de Draco salió con tanta naturalidad que Harry y Ginny le miraron incrédulos.

- pobre herms... Tener que pasar por esto... -miro a Harry- quizás Malfoy solo se contiene por las apariencias -le susurro-

Ron había llegado a su vientre, primero le dio un beso allí y luego continuo con su viaje por el dorso de la castaña, la sentía tensa y también estremecerse, ellos habían sido pareja un tiempo, después de todo, él nunca había podido llegar a hacer algo así, sintió como Hermione respiraba hondo y temblaba cuando su lengua paso por su vientre, apretó los dedos en la cadera de ella lamio lentamente para volver a causarle un escalofrió y su mano derecha subió por un costado para que los demás no lo vieran y comenzó a tocar su pecho.

Draco estaba mirando cada detalle de lo ocurrido noto un respingo de Hermione y vio la mano de Ron tocando el pecho de SU Hermione, entonces sintió una ira apoderarse de él, la controlo como pudo pero ahora también lo había notado Harry y Ginny.

- ¡RONALD! Ya basta… ¡Termina de una buena vez!- Grito Ginny intentando proteger a su hermano, porque si ella fuera Draco ya lo habría desollado.

- basta... No quiero jugar más...- retiro la mano de Ron y se sentó en el sillón tomando las puntas de los costados de su blusa para cubrirse.

Draco sonrió cuando Hermione le quito la mano, ella sola lo había hecho, él se acercó y saco a Ron en un solo movimiento al jalar de su camiseta desde el cuello, se sentó junto a Hermione y puso la mano en su muslo posesivamente

- sigamos, ya me tocara la venganza – dijo mirando las tarjetas en la mesa

- yo... lo siento- Ron se sonrojo intensamente y miro a su amiga- lo siento herms... No sé qué me paso ese chocolate es muy embriagante...

-Draco… -No se sintió capaz de mirar a Ron a la cara- ¿es necesario que sigamos jugando?.. -acaricio su mano- no deseo jugar mas

- gran trabajo tonto... Agradece que Malfoy no te mato- Ginny miro sorprendida el autocontrol que tenía el rubio, ella jamás lograría estar así de tranquilo

- cariño solo quedan 4 tarjetas ya estamos por terminar- Draco beso a Hermione sonriendo y saco una tarjeta mientras se metía el caramelo en la boca, pero se equivocó a propósito sonriendo de medio lado tomo la tarjeta de castigo y vio como era azul.

- elije una víctima y castígalo con su peor miedo - sonrió de medio lado- weasley levántate- Ron no lo dudo y se paro estaba un poco avergonzado pero el odio a Malfoy lo mantuvo de pie frente a él, -solo quedarte quietecito - sonriendo saco su varita y la ropa de ron desapareció y se convirtió en arañas que estaban aferradas a su cuerpo- la venganza es tan dulce

- Draco, no hagas eso Ron les tiene miedo -miro la cara de horror que tenía su amigo y luego a Draco que la estaba pasando de maravillas- ¿no te parece un poco cruel?

Ron comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba quitárselas de encima, pero cuando noto que al quitar algunas su piel quedaba al descubierto intento no moverse, las arañas le pasaban por la cara y el cuerpo, mientras el hacía caras de asco esperando a que el minuto de castigo pasara, Ginny no sabía si reír o no, su hermano se lo merecía pero su cara de horror la ponía nerviosa, Draco al terminar el minuto le quito las arañas pero lo dejo desnudo frente a todos

- yo no sé devolverle su ropa - sonrió con malicia al verificar que el ganaba por creces en ciertos atributos que Ron se empeñaba en proteger

- Maldito hijo de puta -fulmino al rubio con la mirada y rojo hasta las orejas reapareció su ropa- maldito hurón... Ojala y se le borre esa maldita sonrisa -murmuro sentándose- ¿quién sigue?

Al llegar a la última tarjeta todos miraron a Ginny que se mordió el labio inferior y tomo una carta, se metió el caramelo a la boca, y al leer la tarjeta su mente se bloqueó… ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde se originaron las banshe? Suspiro rendida cuando el caramelo exploto y tomo la última carta de castigo que se volvió roja

- me pregunto... ¿Que tendré que hacer?.. "llego la hora de divertirse, lleva a la persona que tengas frente al cuarto y comételo a besos" -miro al rubio pálida- no quiero besarte... -tiro la carta- matare a tu amigo cuando lo vea

-¿Qué? –Hermione tomo la carta y miro a Draco- ¿es necesario?.. Quiero decir porque no cambias de lugar con Harry y problema solucionado

- No se puede, reglas del juego- sonriendo se levantó y noto la mirada de Harry- te digo la verdad... siempre he tenido ganas de hacerlo, eres la chica pelirroja apasionada y de carácter fuerte - se metió las manos a los bolsillos- vamos

Ginny miro a Harry y luego a herms susurrando un "lo siento" bien notable, respiro hondo y lo siguió... Ella también tenía esa curiosidad desde tiempo atrás pero no se lo diría, Harry se levantó para seguirlos pero Ron le tomo de la muñeca, era parte del juego y él había tenido que hacer cosas que no quería, vieron como la puerta se cerraba y Draco empujo a Ginny contra ella mientras la miraba a los ojos sonriendo de medio lado

- acepta que tienes tanta curiosidad de mi como yo de ti- se acercó pegando sus cuerpos mientras la miraba a los ojos

- sabes… -miro a Draco a los ojos y enarco una ceja- lo admito es verdad, pero si alguien lo pregunta lo negare rotundamente...

Draco sonriendo se acercó rozando sus labios lento quería extender el beso lo más posible para que Hermione celara, Ginny cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo la respiración de él y puso una mano en su espada acercándolo

- ¿en verdad eres tan buen besador como dicen Malfoy? -se acercó y rozo sus labios con los de ella, Draco abro los labios pero no la beso jugo a rozarse a cambiar el ángulo de la cara y a pasar la lengua por sus labios

- vamos Malfoy, yo sé que quieres celar a mi amiga, no es necesario todo este circo -mordió sus finos labios, entonces el abrió la boca y comenzó a besarla jugando ambos con la lengua del otro.

-tranquilos -miro al oji verde y al pelirrojo- estarán bien... Solo es un beso ¿no? -mordió su labio inferior y miro hacia el cuarto- además... Lo de Ron y lo mío fue peor... Tranquilo Harry... Ginny te ama

-maldita sea, ¿Por qué tardan? - apretó los puños- y yo porque tengo que pagar por lo que hizo ron

Ginny coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico y se dejó besar, correspondiéndole lentamente, sus labios sabían a menta, y los de ella a chocolate... Creando que sus besos sean adictivos, Draco la pego más a la puerta su zapato choco y sonó ruidosamente como si estuvieran casi devorándose, disfruto de sus labios y continuo besándola, ella lo abrazo por la nuca comenzando a acariciar su cabello y cambiando de ángulo para continuar el beso hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo y separándose unos centímetros de el- es Harry...

- bueno solo era un beso así que ya puedes salir - sonrió mirándola- pero dime... ¿mi fama está bien ganada?

- pues…- mordió su labio inferior sonriendo- me parece que sí... -miro sus labios que estaban rosados- dime una cosa... ¿Te gusta la menta? O es solo el sabor de tus labios...

- es mi sabor natural... no hago nada para tenerlo- mordió ese labio y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Hermione vio a Harry nervioso y entonces ella comenzó a imaginarse cosas, a ambos devorándose a besos y pegados a la pared, se cruzó de brazos y grito ¡tardaron mucho era solo un beso!

- y solo fue un beso - alzo los hombros cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Hermione roja de furia.

- demasiado largo para ser solo un beso- dijo Harry apretando el puño

- no lo fue... Solo duro unos minutos- pero cuando miro a Draco sonrió satisfecho.-

- tienes los labios hinchados... ¿Y solo fue un beso?- Dijo Ron molesto también.

- me gustó mucho que vinieran ahora es algo tarde y nos gustaría irnos a dormir- Sonrió sentado en el sillón tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Hermione tenía que controlarse para no gritar

- estoy cansada... Pero quiero saber que paso allí adentro- se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que cada palabra decía "celos" a gritos.

-: ya te dije mione... Solo fue un beso y duro unos minutos...- Ginny se sentó sonriéndole aun a Draco quien disfrutaba mucho de la situación

- bueno creo que el juego si nos ayudó a acercarnos, ahora Ginny y yo tenemos que ir a hablar – se acercó y la tomo de la mano, ella iba a oponerse pero en el fondo también le estaba gustando que Harry estuviera celoso, nunca lo había visto así

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos escuchando a Harry susurrar "no volveremos a jugar a esto nunca más" y espero a que salieran para cerrar la puerta y voltearse aun roja y con el cabello revuelto de tanto pasar su mano por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? -sonrió complacido de lo que estaba causando y miro a Hermione- ¿qué? solo fue un beso

-no... Eso no fue solo un beso- se cruzó de brazos y lo miro- tardaron mucho tiempo... Para solo un beso

- es que no podíamos comenzar ninguno quería besar al otro por eso tardamos - alzo los hombros sin demostrar que quería calmar a Hermione

- supongo que no lo jugaremos nunca más - refunfuño por lo bajo- que lastima era de mis juegos favoritos en Hogwarts... - dijo con nostalgia al notar que extrañaba a Blaise, Pansy, Theo, y el resto de sus amigos

- podremos jugar a otras cosas, por ejemplo ustedes son 4 los que juegan quidditch quizás podrían divertirse en un partido amistosos pero por favor no volvamos a jugar eso nunca más.

- en tus sueños, eso jamás sería un partido amistoso - sonreía sabía que jugar quidditch era una de las cosas prohibidas por el médico- pero lo haré un día para ver como pierden

- ¿el medico te deja jugar?- se acercó y sentó a su lado preocupada, había visto que le quedaban pocas pastillas- ¿quieres que vallamos a comprar las pastillas a Francia?

- por supuesto que no estoy lisiado mujer – se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la cama- además recuerda que la testosterona ataca a los agentes mágicos y tú estás haciendo que yo libere mucho de ella últimamente

- Lo suponía -murmuro y camino hasta el- no puedes jugar... No mejor dicho no vas a jugar... Y lo de la testosterona es otra cosa -se sonrojo- bueno... Creo que iré a casa

-Hermione… - le tomo la mano- no vayas... quédate conmigo... jugare porque quiero que mi relación con tus amigos mejore, pero me dejare ganar no me esforzare, estará todo bien - le acaricio la mejilla- quédate a dormir conmigo ya me acostumbre a tu aroma

**Ahora si chicas este es el final del cap., era muy largo para hacer uno solo, espero que les guste, y ya se nos vienen partes muy interesantes! No dejen de leer el fic intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo!**


	16. muerte predeterminada

**Autor: Vladirmir, Julieta**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Cap 16.- Muerte Predeterminada**

Ella le miro a los ojos, como era posible que la misma persona le dijera cosas que la habían desilusionado y desanimado solo dijera dos palabras y lo arreglara todo, como ella podía cambiar de opinión solo con una frase suya y olvidarse de las ganas de llorar que había tenido hace solo unos minutos.

- me preocupas, será la última noche que dormimos juntos – él sonrió sabiendo que era una mentira y se acercó a la habitación esperando que ella lo siguiera- y sobre el juego, solo me preocupo por ti no quiero que te pase algo

- oh vamos desde cuando soy un hombre tan débil – espero a que ella entrara para sacar su pijama de debajo de las almohadas, cuando ella entro le tiro su camisa en la cara- no tardes que estoy cansado y ya quiero dormir

- ¿Algo más señor? -dijo con burla y tomo la camisa, que tenía su aroma, tuvo que controlarse para no llevarla a su nariz- y no creo que seas débil -fue al baño y se cambió con ayuda de su varita- solo temo que pase algo como el otro día

- estaré bien... - espero a que ella entrara a la cama y la beso con la mayor naturalidad del mundo como si llevaran meses de novios y no solo un día- buenas noches - susurro en su oreja y cerró los ojos estaba agotado

A Hermione aun le costaba creer que ella y Draco estuvieran así de bien luego de años enteros odiándose pero estaba tan cómoda a su lado que no le importo, aparto un mechón de su cabello y sonrió al ver que en segundos se había quedado dormido, le beso los labios y se acurruco entre sus brazos, no había ningún otro lugar en el que le gustaría estar.

Luego de unas horas de dormir tranquilamente Hermione despertó por un ruido proveniente de la cocina Draco quien dormía plácidamente la soltó para voltearse y seguir en su grato sueño, ella sin embargo sintió algo de curiosidad y agudizó su sentido de la audición y volvió a escuchar un sonido , estaba todo realmente oscuro, solo hasta entonces se daba cuenta de que Draco usaba cortinas negras, se sentó en la cama temblando por el frio gélido que se colaba por la puerta, busco a tientas su varita, había aprendido con los años a estar en "alerta permanente" como solía decir el profesor moody, una vez que la tomo miro al rubio descansar y no quiso despertarlo, se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina "lumus" se escuchó con un poco de eco cuando paso por el pasillo, una pequeña esfera de luz blanca brillo en la punta de su varita

Cuando Hermione muy lentamente llego cerca de la cocina escucho pasos, apretó la varita con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrió bajar por su columna vertebral hasta el final y trago saliva, su campo de visión era reducido y tenía miedo de aquello que iba a aparecer de la anda desde la más absoluta oscuridad, las sombras que su propia varita provocaba le daban miedo y sentía las piernas temblar un poco cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina lentamente, la cocina estaba más fría que el resto de la casa, la noche y sus pesadillas infantiles estaban aflorando en su cabeza con rapidez, era imposible que alguien hubiera entrado Draco tenía alarma y las ventanas estaban todas cerradas

- Tranquila Hermione -se decía a si misma- no es nada...quizás sea el gato o… No sé -respiro hondo y miro hacia el piso, había chocado con algo pero solo vio la pata de una mesa cuando levanto la vista vio algo moverse y se sobresaltó- solo fue tu imaginación -se murmuraba tratando de calmarse- veamos no es posible que entraran, todo está cerrado además lo habría notado, ya pase por esto antes

La mano de Hermione temblaba y la luz iluminaba hacia abajo oscilando de un lado a otro levemente, una sombra negra paso por sus narices pudo sentir una brisa fría y se le puso la piel de gallina allí había algo, la luz del hervidor aún estaba roja con el agua caliente lista para servir, sacudió su cabeza y centro la mirada en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos tratando en vano de recordar cuando volvió a sentir la brisa, abrió los ojos de golpe

- no… es absurdo… aquí no hay, lo habría sentido antes –estaba asustada, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y tenía ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de Draco, la respiración agitada e intentaba ver en la penumbra intento encender la luz de la cocina pero esta parpadeo dos veces y no prendió un estruendo hizo que se volviera rápido y viera como un trueno iluminaba el departamento y la lluvia comenzaba a sonar contra la ventana

- Esto ya es suficiente -apretó su varita y miro hacia el frente- ¿quién está allí?.. Aparece... Ahora -respiro hondo infundiéndose valor, el mismo valor que la coloco en Gryffindor hace años atrás, el frio se calaba en sus huesos pudo ver el vapor salir de su boca cuando hablo y entonces en su oreja justo detrás de ella una voz tétrica raspada y de chica dijo

_"tú no debes estar aquí"_

No pudo evitar contener un grito, dio un respingo y volteo rápidamente, completamente pálida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus oídos escucharon

- a... Astoria... ¿Eres tú? -trago en seco y sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la mujer vestida de banco con la piel pálida, se veía tan real que casi podía tocarla, no era como los fantasmas de Hogwarts, ella iba descalza podía ver sus pies y estaba tocando el suelo miro a Hermione con odio y alzo las manos gritando un _"largo"_ una ráfaga de viento frio empujo a Hermione contra el estante e hizo que algunas copas comenzaran a caer cerca de ella rompiéndose en miles de pedazos los cuales se enterraron en su palma y piernas con más fuerza de la normal, allí frente a ella Astoria sonrió de medio lado y se desvaneció

Sentía la sangre gotear y el dolor en su espalda por el golpe, pero nada se comparaba con lo que había visto, estaba en shock y sin notarlo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de asimilar lo que paso

- era ella… pero... no entiendo... no se veía como Nick o los demás -miro a su alrededor y poco a poco se puso de pie, produciéndose aún más cortes tomo su varita y reparo las cosas- esto no me agrada nada

Draco despertó por el ruido y al no ver a Hermione a su lado salió de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina donde veía el lumus, al verla alzo una ceja

- ¿qué estás haciendo? - un trueno sonoro los dejo a ambos callados y detrás de él Astoria lo abrazaba sonriendo de medio lado sin que el notara nada, Hermione trago en seco y la miro no le gustaba nada lo que pasaba, ella la odiaba lo notaba en su mirada pero no podía hacer nada ahora

- nada... Solo vine a tomar algo -lo miro y luego miro a la chica desafiante, no dejaría que la intimidara de nuevo- ten cuidado hay vidrios en el piso

- creo que dormí mal - dijo pasando la mano por su hombro donde Astoria estaba apoyada y esta desapareció- me duele el hombro - se acercó con cuidado y la levanto para dejarla en una silla y prendió la luz sin problema- ¿y porque estas a oscuras? ¿Acostumbras robar la comida del refrigerador por la noche?

- se había cortado la luz -dijo como una autómata- ¿quieres que te haga masajes?.. -noto la sangre en el piso y trato de llamar su atención-

- claro luego de que te cure - le quito la varita y cuando iba a usarla este saco un destello rosado- ¿eh? - luego de un momento de que la luz los rodeara y el la ignorara comenzó a curarla- tranquila mujer te devolveré a tu ama enseguida

- Emm... Draco -mordió su labio inferior aquel destello, haba leído tanto de él, no sabía si decirle o no, tal vez no fuera lo mejor ahora, miro sus manos- ¿sentiste ruidos extraños por aquí alguna vez?

- no, eres la primera que se pone a robar comida - el termino de curarla y le miro alzando una ceja-¿tuviste una pesadilla? no, el departamento es nuevo deben ser los truenos ahora vamos a dormir aunque mañana no trabajamos y nos iremos de vacaciones quiero descansar

Yo también estoy cansada -se puso de pie aunque sabía que eso no había sido una pesadilla, miro sus manos, había sido real- claro vamos... Aunque pasare al baño primero -tomo su mano y se acercó dándole un suave beso antes de alejarse en dirección al baño, cuando llego y se encerró suspiro- ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

Draco se fue a acostar y Astoria no lo dejaba ni un solo momento le acariciaba e cabello y lo miraba con cariño, lo extrañaba, él estaba con otra y no lo podía soportar cuando él se metió a dormir ella lo abrazo por detrás, sintió un escalofrió y acaricio el hueco junto a su cama

- perdóname... por no respetar tu duelo-Astoria se sorprendió él estaba pensando en ella, quizás era capaz de sentir su presencia.

Hermione se mojó el rostro y se miró en el espejo, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, se veía algo más pálida de lo habitual y si era completamente sincera tenía mucho miedo.

- debo hacer algo... No es normal que pueda verla... Y ese brillo -miro su varita- ¿qué será? Mañana tengo muchas cosas que investigar, recuerdo haber leído algo de él, pero no lo recuerdo -salió del baño y entro al cuarto mirándolo de lejos- debes dejarlo seguir su vida

-Hermione…- Draco la miro confundido y abrió los ojos- ¿de qué hablas?... ah... que debo dejar que Astoria descanse en paz... lo sé... es difícil - abrió la cama para que ella entrara- pero si... debo olvidarla

- Draco -entro a la cama y lo abrazo- lo sé... ¿Quieres tus masajes?.. ¿O solo dormiremos?

- estoy cansado para tener sexo Hermione - sonrió cuando ella se sonrojo y le acaricio la mejilla- buenas noches

No dije nada sobre tener sexo, solo decía para hacerte masajes -se acomodó y le dio la espalda- buenas noches`

Luego de unas horas Draco se levantó cerca de las 6 am y fue a ducharse, Hermione seguía dormida las cortinas negras eran una maravillosa idea si querías quedarte dormida a pesar de la intensidad con la que el sol golpeaba afuera, Hermione despertó de golpe cuando sintió un peso sobre ella aprisionando su pecho con fuerza, la falta de aire era desesperante, tomo un poco de aire y dijo sin poder entender nada aun por el letargo de haber despertado.

- pero... ¿Qué pasa? -comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor sin comprender tratando de sentarse- basta... Esto no es gracioso – vio la almohada flotar y posarse sobre su cabeza, entonces comenzó a desesperarse- ¡auxilio!.. ¡Quítate!.. -comenzó a buscar su varita y la tomo tratando de hacer algo

Desde el baño se escuchaba el agua caer impidiendo que el rubio escuchara los gritos desesperados de Hermione, mientras Astoria hacia más fuerza, Draco salió mojado y en toalla secándose con otra el pelo y la vio moviendo las manos y los pies- ¿qué pasa dormilona se te pego la almohada?

Hermione escucho la voz de Draco algo alejada sentía las fuerzas dejarla pero intento seguir y apartar la almohada, estaba mareada y poco a poco mantenerse despierta fue más difícil, movió la varita e hizo explotar la almohada en miles de plumas, entonces se sentó en la cama tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Hermione…- la miro y alzo una ceja confundido- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tenías una pesadilla o algo así? estas azul

- Es. Estoy bien... No fue nada -se puso de pie- creo que sí... Solo fue una pesadilla

- si quieres puedes ducharte hay una toalla limpia en el baño - comenzó a buscar ropa limpia

-Sí... Eso hare -paso a su lado y lo miro de soslayo, entro al baño, con un simple movimiento de varita silencio el lugar- vamos Astoria... Aparece ahora y hablemos

Una risita tierna que en esa situaciones termino siendo terrorífica se escuchó y a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos sin saber que hacer ahora que confirmaba lo que pensaba, entonces grito al ver a Astoria frente a ella en el espejo

- el no estará con nadie más que conmigo, solo falta un año 8 meses y 5 días para que muera y este conmigo.

Hermione sintió una piedra chocar en su corazón y dejarla sin aire por unos segundos, intento ser fuerte y que su voz no se quebrara no podía ser verdad, ella tenía que estar mintiendo, no podía perder a Draco en solo 8 meses, no podría hacer nada en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿por qué eres tan egoísta?.. -la miro con desprecio- porque no lo dejas seguir con lo que le queda de vida, tú no sabes cómo está sufriendo por la genial idea que has tenido ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí si tanto deseabas que estuviera contigo?.. Déjalo en paz Greengas

- es mío, maldita sangre sucia y no te quedaras con el - sonrió de medio lado mientras arreglaba su cabello- el mismo se matara para estar conmigo y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo y luego *el* vendrá por ti porque ya no tendrás la proyección de mi Draco

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? -apretó los puños- mira escúchame bien no me interesa lo que hagas conmigo, mátame si quieres pero te advierto que no dejare que lo sigas lastimando, él está así por tu culpa, por ser tan egoísta, tan cobarde, me das pena lo digo enserio, me das mucha lastima - Astoria desapareció y entro Draco de golpe

- hey no ibas a bañarte tenemos un viaje a Paris en unas horas - tomo sus cosas le dio un fugaz beso y salió, Hermione acaricio sus labios y miro el espejo

- no dejare que lo lastimes -susurro y entro a la ducha dejando que el agua tibia la relajar

Hermione fue a su departamento a buscar algunas cosas en su maleta y le sorprendió cuando vio que Draco tenía dos boletos de avión Muggle entonces recordó que él le dijo que en parís vivió en aquel mundo porque a Astoria le gustaban debido a que vivió su infancia allí, no quiso pensar demasiado en la rubia y siguió a Draco hasta el aeropuerto, ese día parecía especialmente caótico, se habían topado con un feriado y todos corrían por ir a sus destinos, Draco no soltó su mano en ningún momento y Hermione se sintió incomoda cuando se dio cuenta de que sus boletos eran en primera clase, en ocasiones olvidaba lo adinerado que era el rubio. Discutieron por la ventana hasta que Draco termino por cedérselo a Hermione, ella sonrió satisfecha

- Lo siento Malfoy... Pero a mí me gusta viajar del lado de la ventana -lo miro fijo- y no pienso entregártela

- eres malvada - refunfuño y se acomodó leyendo el diario en francés- bueno irnos a mi casa hay cosas que necesito que me ayudes a hacer

- claro... Sabes que siempre y cuando este a mi alcance lo hare -se recostó en el cómodo asiento y miro por la ventana, estaba incomoda, no quería preocuparlo pero lo que había dicho Astoria la tenía aún demasiado conmocionada no quería creer que fuera verdad, volvió a mirarlo, sus fracciones estaban bien definidas, era todo un adonis y ella no podía negarlo, le gustaba y mucho, pero ella no sabía si el sentía algo por ella más allá de agradecimiento por lo que hacia

- hoy llame para que limpiaran la casa, hasta ahora no había tenido la fuerza para hacerlo, ese baño tendré que demolerlo o algo

Hermione palideció y lo miro de nuevo, había pasado por alto que ese fue el lugar en que ella se había suicidado, quizás en ese lugar el fantasma de Astoria tendría más poder aun, sintió un ligero temor que se instaló en su pecho, no quería saber lo que podría pasar allá, solo tomo su mano y lo miro con ternura

- ya veremos que hacer allí ¿sí?, ahora descansa Draco – le tomo la cabeza y la puso en su hombro mirando por la ventanilla preocupada.

- quizás debería vender la casa y sería más fácil para... mi, la extraño pero ella no volverá nunca – cerro los ojos acomodándose en el hombro de Hermione

- Quizás venderla sea la solución... -lo miro- se que es dificil, todas las perdidas lo son... Pero debes seguir adelante -lo obligo a mirarla- pero sea cual sea tu decisión aquí estaré, solo no abuses de mi compañía si ¿Malfoy?

- abusaré todo lo que quiera abusar Granger después de todo no parece que te quejes - paso la mano por la rodilla de ella insinuante

No… -ella se sonrojo completamente y negó sonriendo- eso lo veremos Malfoy... Ya lo veremos -tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso

Draco se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo de despegar, se veía realmente agotado y dormía plácidamente, ella no dejaba de mirarlo aunque intentaba controlarlo, se veía tan inofensivo durmiendo y pensar que por tanto tiempo él había sido su peor enemigo, quien le había hecho pasar por tantas cosas malas, y ahora ella estaba feliz de tener su compañía por más tiempo… y ojala fuera por todo el tiempo que pudiera y mucho más, lo miraba con ternura y acomodo su cabello, desde el primer momento que volvió a verlo supo que su vida cambiaria, pero no se imaginaba esto, desde que lo encontró con fiebre y lo llevo a su casa para cuidarlo supo que no podría verlo mal de nuevo y ahora estaba allí, dormido plácidamente. Draco despertó cuando llegaron y se desperezo la miro sonreír y ordeno su cabello

- ¡que es tan gracioso! - bajo las maletas ayudándola y se quedaron pegados mirándose a los ojos, ella aún se sonrojaba cuando lo tenía cerca, no podía controlar su respiración y trago en seco- ahora vamos a mi mansión

Bajaron del avión y una limusina los estaba esperando salieron por un pasillo especial y recorrieron las calles de Francia dentro de la hermosa limusina mientras él se servía un jugo natural, Hermione miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla sonriendo al recordar sus vacaciones de niña allí, al voltear a mirarlo, bebieron jugo mientras él le hablaba de las calles de los lugares peligrosos y de cosas rutinarias mientras se acercaban a su mansión que estaba en el mundo Muggles

- a Astoria... le gustaban las cosas Muggles porque vivió en ese mundo hasta los 11 años...- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia en dos segundos y Hermione suspiro.

-Eso es raro... Digo era de sangre pura -lo miro- yo amo este lugar porque solía venir de vacacione con mis padres aquí, recuerdo que obtuve una buena calificación en historia de la magia por los datos que encontré aquí

- Astoria y su familia no sabían que eran sangre pura, yo la conocí cuando tenía 5 años me enamore de ella, fuimos novios por una época infantil, queríamos casarnos cuando fui decírselo a su familia ellos se habían enterado de que mi familia los trataba con tanto respeto porque sabían de antes que eran sangres puras y cuando se enteran de todo lo que ello significada y del cinismo de mis padres nos alejaron para siempre... hasta que la vi en la selección cuando estaba en segundo año... la volví a ver luego de 4 años de soñarla

- Vaya... Qué bonita historia la suya, -miro por la ventanilla- quien diría que el niño arrogante que nos hacia la vida imposible a mí y a mis amigos estuviera enamorado

- si... enamorado desde los 5 años - suspiro y vio que entraron a la mansión, se alisto y la ayudo a bajar, era demasiada mansión para dos personas y tenía demasiados lujos, demasiados sirvientes y hasta elfos domésticos- quiero una ducha caliente con miel

Hermione estaba embelesada, la mansión Malfoy de Londres la intimidaba por lo que había vivido allí pero esta era completamente diferente, tenía una majestuosidad femenina, los detalles los colores todo demostraba que una mujer había tenido poder de decisión en el diseño, la estructura no era tan rígida, le encantaba aunque cuando vio a los elfos domésticos frunció el ceño

- ¿elfos?.. ¿Tienes elfos domésticos?.. Me imagino que son libres y con un salario digno- Malfoy solo dejo escapar una risotada y les ordeno que saquen las maletas de su auto y le tomo de la muñeca

- no se te ocurra molestarlos están trabajando -su risa la había molestado un poco a Hermione, así que lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta de su parte

- no me has respondido... ¿Son libres?..

- por favor, no vamos a discutir por unos estúpidos elfos domésticos - se recostó en el sillón de la gran sala que estaba decorada de una forma muy elegante y acogedora en tonos marrón- solo déjalo ser y ya

- me estas queriendo decir que no lo son -se cruzó de brazos- Malfoy sabes que ellos deben ser libres, yo misma hice aprobar esa ley

- y si es una ley, es evidente que todo el mundo debe acatarlas ahora cállate y siéntate - dijo algo molesto y rodando los ojos- es mi casa Granger no vengas a decirme como organizarla

- No te digo como debes organizarla -le miro ofendida- solo digo que debes acatarlas y por favor no me hagas callar ¿quieres?

- pues mis elfos son mis elfos así que yo hago con ellos lo que yo quiera, tu cuarto está en la última puerta a la derecha tiene un baño privado y una librería personal - una secretaria llego e hizo una reverencia Pidió permiso a hablar y luego de preguntar si quería que compraran flores se fue con la afirmación de Draco-

- Olvídalo -suspiro y se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas- me gustaría conocer la mansión luego

- si no te molesta tengo que ir al cementerio primero - miro a otro lado y se ordenó la capa- puedes pasear por ella todo lo que quieras

- claro -lo miro y solo asintió en silencio, luego de un momento se puso de pie- ¿quieres que te acompañe? O prefieres ir solo como quieras

- puedes acompañarme si es lo que tu quieres - la secretaria llego con un ramo hermoso de flores- se lo debo del otro día...

- espero que no sea una molestia para ti -estaba indecisa, no lo quería dejar solo pero sentía la necesidad de ir a visitarla, quizás así logre entender porque la estaba persiguiendo- me encantaría acompañarte... Creo que necesito hacerlo

- ¿necesitas? ¿Porque lo necesitas?- entro a la chimenea con ella y tiro los polvos aparecieron en un prado verde en el que a lo lejos se veía unos mausoleos hermosos con una cúpula en la que el logo de la Malfoy estaba en la parte más alta

- Por... Nada en especial -miro el lugar completamente fascinada, era un lugar muy hermoso a pesar de que los cementerios no le gustaban nada- digamos que me gustaría presentarle mis respetos... Eso es todo -miro el mausoleo y reconoció el símbolo de la familia, temblando ante el recuerdo de Bellatrix

-tenemos que hacer algo antes - miro a Hermione y saco l avarita la cubrió de una burbuja- si te dejo entrar... créeme que no te va a gustar eres una sangre sucia no puedes entrar, no toques nada, o romperás la burbuja

-así que esta protegido -no sabía si sentirse alagada porque la protegiera u ofendida porque la llamara sangre sucia de nuevo, es que ¿tanto le costaba decirle hija de Muggles?, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro- no tengo intenciones de tocar nada... Tranquilo

Entraron juntos y él se acercó a una lápida con una decoración en flores de loto hermosa talladas en mármol el toco las flores sonriendo, dejo el ramo y acaricio con la yema del dedo el nombre de ella con una hermosa caligrafía, el lugar era frio como todos los cementerios pero Hermione sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y se acercó un poco más a Draco.

- hola Astoria... vine un poco tarde esta vez pero quería tener tiempo - dejo las flores y Astoria estaba sentada mirándolo escuchándolo mirando con odio a quien noto la mirada, sabía que la odiaba pero también ella debía entender que no era su culpa que Draco la estuviera eligiendo a ella ahora, mojo sus labios y susurro

- no me mires así... Sabes que no hago nada malo... Solo quiero lo mejor para el

-¿Eh? - Draco la escucho por sobre sus propias palabras y se volteó- ¿a quién le hablas?- vio en los ojos de Hermione la verdad y tomo aire de golpe con los ojos abiertos- ¿la ves? eres capaz de ver a Astoria? ¿Esta ella aquí ahora?

Hermione vio un brillo de infinita esperanza en los ojos de Draco, algo de locura, como si estuviera dispuesto a todo solo por saber que Astoria estaba allí, entonces un miedo golpeo su estómago con fuerza, si Draco se enteraba de que Astoria seguía en la tierra de alguna forma, que parte de su alma seguía a su lado, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por verla, por estar con ella, y entonces ella volvería a ser solo la estúpida sangre sucia, a él no le importaría todo lo que ella sentía por el…. Ahora que Astoria estaba de vuelta, miro a la rubia notando la sonrisa de medio lado que se formó en sus labios, eso era lo que planeaba desde un comienzo por eso se le apareció a ella, la había usado, y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión…. Decirle la verdad a Draco o mentir.


End file.
